Les Héritiers
by J0u0s0t0e0m0o0i
Summary: Severus Rogue survit aux blessures infligées par Nagini, le Serpent-Horcruxe de Voldemort. Quelques mois après la bataille de Poudlard, la vie reprend son cours, et Eileen McNamara, fraichement débarquée au Royaume-Uni, passe un entretien d'embauche pour le poste d'Assistante en Potions à Poudlard. Souhaitez-lui bonne chance, elle va en avoir besoin.
1. Chapter 1

Eileen McNamara faisait des pas lents et réguliers dans la petite salle où on la faisait patienter depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Elle avait croisé, à son arrivée à Poudlard, environ une centaine d'élèves en uniformes, ainsi que des Elfes de Maison, un Gobelin empressé, et un hybride sorcier-géant à la mine sympathique. Cette diversité la confortait dans son choix : cette école était vraiment l'établissement de ses rêves – celui dans lequel elle aurait aimé étudier dans sa jeunesse. A défaut d'avoir pu y apprendre la magie durant son enfance, elle désirait désormais plus que tout au monde, y enseigner.

Elle se força à apaiser sa respiration : cette attente la rendait nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle avait passé les portes de l'Ecole, une demi-heure plus tôt, annonçant qu'elle postulait comme Assistante en Poisons et Contre-Poisons, un invidivu d'un âge avancé, accompagné d'un chat tout aussi méfiant, avait seulement levé les yeux au ciel, puis l'avait escortée ici sans mot dire. Eileen n'était pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre pourquoi.

Soudain, tandis que la jeune femme se repassait en mémoire la meilleure façon de résumer sa motivation, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand – et un homme à la silhouette élancée, avec des yeux et des cheveux sombres comme la nuit, fit son entrée :

\- McNamara, veuillez me suivre, glissa-t-il entre ses lèvres d'un ton pressé et à peine audible, en guise de salut.

Il marcha à vive allure vers une porte en bois, qui s'ouvrit toute seule à son approche. Eileen, qui avait vivement sursauté, attrapa son dossier professionel, son sac, et le suivit aussi vite que possible. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre pièce, plus grande encore, emplie de potions, de bocaux, de livres, et d'une petite réserve.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna le sorcier en s'installant lui-même derrière son bureau.

Eileen s'installa face à lui, les joues rougies par cet accueil des plus glacials, et elle posa maladroitement son manteau, son dossier et son sac sur ses genoux. Le maître des lieux la fixa un moment, puis il commença :

\- Vous… Avez postulé comme **Assistante en Poisons et Contre-Poisons à Poudlard** , une matière qu'il nous est désormais obligatoire de rajouter officiellement sur le programme, par une absurde pression du Ministerium, enchaîna-t-il à toute allure, le regard rivé sur la jeune femme. Une matière, directement rattachée à la science des Potions – **mon** domaine d'enseignement. Maintenant dites-moi, pourquoi confierions-nous cette responsabilité à une sorcière sortie de nulle part, sans aucun écrit ni lettre de recommandation, et qui n'a même pas fait ses études à Poudlard, qui ne connait rien de cette école – rien à ce pays, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- J'ai des lettres de recommandations et j'ai publié deux ouvrages, répondit Eileen en fronçant un peu les sourcils, ouvrant son petit sac et en sortant les documents en question. Les voici.

\- Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas joints à votre dossier initial? S'impatienta son recruteur.

\- Ils l'étaient, Monsieur, assura la jeune femme, quoiqu'intimidée.

\- Professeur, corrigea l'inconnu d'un ton sifflant. A l'évidence, ils ne l'étaient pas.

Eileen se retint d'insister et prit une brève inspiration :

\- Dans ce cas je vous présente mes excuses, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut intérieurement ébranlée par cette nouvelle : elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir envoyé l'ensemble de son dossier de candidature par Hibou. Le Professeur posa un long regard sur elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il tourna les pages de son premier ouvrage, dont il lut rapidement quelques passages.

\- Où avez-vous étudié les poisons psychiques ancestraux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- A Karnak… Professeur.

\- Combien de temps êtes-vous restée en Egypte ?

\- Six ans.

\- Des conférences, des cours, des réanimations – quoique ce soit d'intéressant à me dire à ce sujet ? Demanda le Professeur d'un air ennuyé, tout en continuant à parcourir le livre.

\- Des réanimations collectives lors de la découverte d'un sarcophage du 3e siècle après Merlin.

\- Quel poison ?

\- Hallucinogène contenu dans les murs – mortel pour les moldus – et paralysant pour les sorciers.

\- Et quelle était la composition, de cet hallucinogène ? Demanda le sorcier d'un air évaluateur.

\- Myrthe, venin de Basilic, pavot, poussière de charbon et houx.

\- L'élément déclencheur ?

\- Un sortilège d'effraction sur deux étages.

\- Vous avez eu des pertes ?

\- Une perte moldue, avoua Eileen d'un ton peiné.

Son interlocuteur l'observa à nouveau, un peu plus longuement, puis il poursuivit :

\- Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui parce que votre dossier – bien qu'incomplet, insista-t-il à nouveau d'un ton irrité – faisait état de compétences annexes relativement… Rares, dans le domaine des potions. Fourchelang?

\- En effet, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Vous parvenez donc à prélever du venin de serpent avec facilité ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, j'aurais le… Plaisir de vous voir à l'œuvre dans un instant, je vous ai préparé une série de tests. Basiques, ajouta le sorcier en refermant vivement le premier ouvrage pour ouvrir le second.

Eileen eut le mauvais pressentiment que les tests à venir allaient être tout sauf basiques, mais elle se garda bien d'en faire la remarque.

\- Vous êtes née à Genève, en Suisse, reprit le sorcier – puis vous avez été en garde alternée entre votre père, qui vivait à Liverpool, et votre mère qui vivait…. Où vivait-elle ?

\- Elle était archéologue, elle voyageait beaucoup.

\- Je vois. Vos deux parents sont-ils sorciers ?

\- Non. Aucun d'eux, à la vérité. Enfin, ma mère est moldue et mon père… Etait cracmol.

Rogue releva à nouveau les yeux du second livre, et il croisa savamment les doigts de ses deux mains, l'observant attentivement pendant un long moment. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'il parvenait à lire dans ses pensées, et elle s'évertua à fermer son esprit à toute intrusion, aussi subtile soit-elle. Alors il demanda :

\- D'autres membres de votre famille, qui soient sorciers ?

\- Mes Grands-Parents paternels, mais ils sont décédés avant ma naissance.

\- Vous avez étudié un an à Durmstang, deux ans à Beau-Bâtons, deux ans à Ilvermony… Où avez-vous passé vos deux années complémentaires ?

\- J'ai obtenu mes ASPICS après cinq ans d'études seulement.

\- Et où avez-vous passé cet examen ?

\- A Ilvermony.

\- Quels étaient vos résultats ?

\- Optimal, 100 sur 100, dit la jeune femme.

\- En potion ?

\- Dans toutes les matières.

Le professeur de Poudlard plissa les yeux :

\- Et comment avez-vous rattrapé ces deux années de cours manqués ?

\- J'ai étudié à domicile, et sur le terrain.

\- Sur le terrain ?

\- Je suivais ma mère dans ses fouilles archéologiques au Népal, au Pérou, en Egypte… Et c'est dans ce contexte que j'ai rencontré plus d'une situation qui nécessitait l'utilisation de mes cours de magie.

\- Je vois, dit le professeur. Puisque votre père vivait à Liverpool, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait au moins une partie de vos études à Poudlard ? L'Ecole de Sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse au monde ne vous attirait-elle donc pas ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

\- Si, répondit douloureusement Eileen. Enormément. Mais mon père s'y était violemment opposé.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Releva son interlocuteur, désormais sur la défensive.

\- Il avait ardemment essayé de rentrer à Poudlard lui-même dans sa jeunesse, mais n'avait jamais pu y être accepté à cause de… De sa condition de Cracmol, bien sûr. Il en a toujours beaucoup voulu au Professeur Dumbledore, qui était Directeur à cette époque, et m'avait interdit de jamais y mettre les pieds.

\- Et pourtant, aujourd'hui vous voici.

\- Aujourd'hui… Il n'est plus de ce monde, et j'ai hérité de notre demeure ancestrale de Liverpool, raison pour laquelle je cherche un travail au Royaume-Uni. Et raison pour laquelle, je me sentirais plus qu'honorée, de pouvoir enfin rejoindre cet établissement en tant que professeur, à défaut d'avoir pu y faire mes études étant enfant.

Le professeur obtempéra très légèrement, puis il demanda :

\- Lorsque Voldemort est réapparu officiellement, il y a un an de cela, une coalition de différents gouvernements s'est évertuée à contrer ses attaques, aidant l'Opposition à communiquer, et protégeant les Moldus du monde entier, par tous les moyens. Qu'avez-vous fait à ce sujet ?

\- Rien du tout, souffla Eileen en toute honnêteté. J'étais à ce moment-là en Egypte, en train d'essayer d'annuler une malédiction déclenchée par la découverte d'un miroir du Riséd, et qui avait déjà fait plusieurs dizaines de morts et une grande quantité de blessés – autant moldus que sorciers.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau Miroir du Riséd importé par le British Museum le mois passé, reconnut le Professeur d'un air intéressé.

Eileen s'en étonna :

\- C'est… C'est exact, Professeur. Bien que cette information soit des plus confidentielles.

Seul le Ministerium et le Département des Arts Antiques Magiques du British Museum étaient au courant de la découverte et du rappatriement de cet objet rarissime. Comment un simple professeur de Poudlard pouvait-il avoir été informé d'une découverte aussi secrète ?

\- Est-ce vous, qui avez découvert ce miroir ? Reprit le sorcier.

\- Non, c'est le Dr Brown et son équipe qui l'ont trouvé - j'ai seulement été appelée après les premières victimes, j'étais en Afrique du Sud à ce moment.

\- Et pourquoi vous a-t-on appelé vous, plutôt qu'un Aurore ? Chercha à comprendre le professeur, sceptique.

\- Oh ils avaient appelé des Aurores, bien sûr, il y en avait plusieurs de déployés sur site. Des sorciers très compétents et réactifs qui ont permis de limiter les dégâts... Mais j'ai… Disons, un historique avec les créatures les plus dangereuses de l'Egypte antique et moderne, de par le métier de ma mère que je suivais depuis toute petite, donc ils ont jugé pertinent de me contacter.

\- Et comment avez-vous mis fin à cette malédiction ?

\- En en jetant une nouvelle, soupira la jeune femme. C'est une longue histoire.

Le sorcier se figea et garda le silence. Puis il haussa des sourcils surpris et se leva :

\- Bien, vous pouvez passer aux examens pratiques. Il s'agit de dix potions différentes à réaliser, toutes centralisées sur le thème des poisons et contre-poisons – comme vous vous en doutez, j'exige que mon assistante soit capable de réaliser sans aucune faute les breuvages qu'elle devra m'aider à enseigner en cours.

\- Je comprends, répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

Donc elle serait amenée à travailler régulièrement avec… Cet individu ? Elle espérait qu'il était aussi brillant qu'antipathique, sinon jamais elle ne parviendrait à tolérer son attitude. Elle fit un pas pour le suivre, puis revint vers la chaise pour prendre son manteau et son sac.

\- Laissez vos affaires ici, ordonna alors le sorcier par-dessus son épaule.

Eileen reposa le lot, et accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre.

\- Voici vos instructions, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin. Vous avez une heure.

\- Une heure pour les dix potions ? S'alarma la jeune femme.

\- Si vous êtes si adroite que vos résultats d'ASPIC et vos publications le laissent entendre, cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problème.

La jeune femme déroula le parchemin, sur lequel les noms des potions et leurs recettes respectives apparaissaient petit à petit, tandis que son évaluateur poursuivait :

\- Vous avez libre accès à la petite pièce de réserve sur votre droite, les ingrédients sont rangés par ordre alphabétique – les serpents et plantes vivantes, sont dans le vivarium du fond. Vous pouvez commencer. A chaque question que vous me poserez, vous perdrez un point, à chaque potion réussie, vous en gagnerez un, et j'exige au moins huit sur dix pour ce test. Avez-vous des questions ?

Eileen déglutit :

\- Non, Professeur.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour commencer ? Interrogea-t-il alors en avisant la pendule.

Il était désormais 11h03, et la jeune femme comprit que ces trois minutes ne lui étaient certes pas offertes. Elle haussa des sourcils un tantinet outrés et paniqués, puis lut les dix noms de potion. Felix Felicis, Filtre de Haine, Ensorcellement Culinaire, Mort Lente : il ne s'agissait que de breuvages extrêmement complexes et longs à réaliser. Elle doutait que qui que ce soit puisse tous les réaliser en une heure de temps…

Heureusement, elle les avait déjà tous plus ou moins étudié ou utilisé au moins une fois, elle n'allait donc pas avoir besoin de lire chaque étape de préparation, et se contenterait de relire la liste des ingrédients pour s'assurer de ne rien oublier. Elle décida de commencer par la sixième du lot, la Potion d'Oubliette, car la troisième à réaliser, le Contre-Cauchemar, nécessitait l'union d'une Potion d'Oubliette et d'extraits de plantes à thé bleu, pour fonctionner.

Elle attacha ses cheveux, sortit sa baguette et murmura des « accio marmite, accio spatules » et tout le matériel nécessaire, tandis qu'elle commençait à mettre les feuilles de menthe et de houx à tremper afin de les rendre plus efficaces.

Son évaluateur était assis non loin et il corrigeait une pile de copies d'un air particulièrement concentré – pourtant elle sentait parfois qu'il levait les yeux de son propre travail et l'observait de loin.

Cette toute première potion lui prit presque vingt minutes, soit cinq de plus qu'elle ne s'était fixée, elle dut donc accélérer pour les suivantes.

\- Professeur ? Appela-t-elle avec douceur au bout d'un moment.

Il releva la tête avec un air de mise en garde, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle allait perdre un point pour cette interruption.

\- Voulez-vous vérifier la Potion d'Oubliette, avant que je ne m'en serve pour le Contre-Cauchemar ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Inutile, répondit-il en reportant son attention sur le parchemin qu'il corrigeait. Si elle est correcte, votre Contre-Cauchemar le sera aussi.

\- Entendu, souffla la jeune femme, réalisant avec un brin d'anxiété que si jamais elle ratait sa potion de Contre-Cauchemar, le sorcier risquait de lui compter deux breuvages faux d'un coup.

Par chance, elle parvint à réaliser sa troisième potion dans les cinq minutes suivantes, rattrapant son programme. Elle attaqua ensuite les potions les plus rapides, puis se garda le Felix Felicis et la Mort Lente pour la fin.

Le Professeur de Potion se leva en silence quelques minutes plus tard, et il se rapprocha d'elle tandis qu'elle creusait quatre œufs de Mandragore. Puis il la suivit en silence lorsqu'elle alla en chercher un cinquième dans le vivarium – comme par hasard, la réserve n'en avait plus suffisamment.

La jeune femme lança des sortilèges Insonoritas et Petrificus à la plante en lui prenant son œuf, puis elle revint vivement dans le laboratoire et acheva ses préparations de base. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour terminer les deux dernières potions, et elle décida d'aller trouver les serpents.

Là encore, son évaluateur la suivit. Elle intima l'ordre, en Fourchelang, au jeune Cobra qui dormait tranquilement sous un roc, de mordre dans un petit tas de coton absorbant, afin qu'elle puisse récupérer son venin – et par chance, il était d'une bonne nature car il obéit aussitôt.

Elle acheva donc en premier lieu la potion de Mort Lente, et termina par le Felix Felicis, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à la pendule : elle n'avait plus qu'une minute, or il lui en aurait fallu encore cinq.

Son évaluateur commença à contrôler les autres potions en déposant des feuilles sur leur contenu, ou en murmurant des incantations de diagnostic qui faisaient réagir les liquides, puis au bout de la quatrième vérification positive, il lui dit d'un ton étonnamment conciliant :

\- Prenez votre temps pour le Felix Felicis, vous avez encore cinq minutes.

Les épaules d'Eileen s'affaissèrent de soulagement, et elle expira discrètement :

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle put donc continuer de bien mélanger l'essence de mandragore aux plûmes de colombe, les enflamma, puis les versa à la potion de base, qu'elle fit ensuite couler dans une toute petite fiole qu'elle ferma et tendit au Maître des lieux.

Celui-ci observa le petit récipient dans la lumière et approcha un bezoar – le Felix Felicis devint alors noir. Eileen haussa des sourcils surpris : elle ignorait cette réaction, et se demanda si elle n'avait pas raté son exercice.

Le professeur lui servit alors un coup d'œil soudain moins hautain :

\- Bien, dit-il. Vous avez utilisé des graines de Carroube, et non des flocons de Carabras pour le Filtre de Haine. Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… Les graines de Carroube permettent une durée d'efficacité prolongée, balbutia Eileen… Alors, par réflexe…

\- En effet. La potion d'Oubliette, combien de temps avez-vous mis à la réaliser ?

\- Longtemps, grimaça la jeune femme.

\- Combien ?

\- Vingt minutes, Professeur.

\- C'est beaucoup, critiqua-t-il.

\- Oui, reconnut Eileen dans un murmure.

Il emporta les flacons dans sa réserve, mais continua de lui parler :

\- Il s'agit d'un poste à 80%. A quoi avez-vous prévu de consacrer les 20% restant ?

Eileen sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Lui proposait-il la place ? Etait-il convaincu ? Il avait l'air d'être tout, sauf satisfait – il était si froid !

\- Je… A la vérité, se ressaisit-elle, je comptais passer un examen en dressage de dragon à la fin de l'année prochaine, en Ecosse. Donc idéalement… J'utiliserais cette journée de libre pour mes révisions.

Le sorcier obtempéra brièvement, puis il lui désigna d'un doigt sûr le bureau où ils avaient discuté en premier lieu :

\- Reprenez vos affaires. Vous allez désormais rencontrer le Professeur McGonagall, qui est Directrice de cet établissement.

La jeune femme sourit, folle de joie – elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien cet individu, mais elle était à peu près sûre que si elle avait raté son exercice, il ne lui aurait certes pas laissé l'opportunité de rencontrer qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle se précipita donc dans l'autre bureau pour reprendre son manteau et son sac, puis le suivit, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs couverts de superbes tableaux, et de peintures animées en tout genre. Eileen s'émerveilla de sentir une telle concentration de magie – plus encore que dans les autres établissements scolaires qu'elle avait pu fréquenter. Elle retrouvait dans Poudlard l'excitation de la découverte d'un tombeau maudit ou d'une ancienne maison hantée. C'était fabuleux !

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une grande statue de Phoenix, qui tournoya – et les deux montèrent des escaliers en colimaçon assez longs et étroits. Puis ils entrèrent dans un vaste bureau rempli de portraits d'hommes et de femmes – visiblement tous d'anciens directeurs de l'établissement : leurs dates de fonction étaient gravées dans la partie inférieure gauche des cadres.

Un Phoenix véritable nettoyait ses plumes avec attention, posé sur un perchoir en or sculpté. Les vitrines contenaient des objets magiques relativement puissants, ainsi que des ouvrages complexes. Alors, une femme d'un certain âge, attablée à un grand bureau, releva le nez de la lettre qu'elle écrivait et jeta un coup d'œil des plus surpris par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :

\- Severus ? Appela-t-elle, étonnée, en avisant tour à tour le sorcier et Eileen.

\- Minerva, salua celui-ci d'un bref signe de tête. Voici Eileen McNamara, candidate au poste d'assistante-enseignante de Poisons et Contre-Poisons. Miss McNamara vient de réaliser de façon… Satisfaisante, quelques potions-clefs de cette matière. Voudriez-vous lui accorder un entretien ?

La Directrice se leva, sa mine s'éclaircissant soudain :

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle lentement, d'une voix chaude et rouillée. Mais bien sûr, sembla-t-elle se réjouir. Avec plaisir…

\- Bien, coupa froidement Severus. Je vous laisserai me la ramener pour discuter des… Formalités.

\- Entendu, approuva le Professeur McGonagall en lui servant un coup d'œil ravi.

« Severus », ainsi était-ce donc son nom, fit volte-face et repartit d'un pas énergique mais silencieux. La porte se referma derrière lui.

\- Miss McNamara, commença alors la sorcière, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle en lui désignant un large fauteuil confortable devant une petite table basse. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, je m'apprête à prendre une Citrouillade ?

Eileen se sentit scotchée par le contraste entre la froideur de l'un et l'amabalité de l'autre – « Severus » et « Minerva » étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Tant de chaleur soudaine la mettait presque mal à l'aise !

\- Avec plaisir, la même chose, si possible, sourit néanmoins Eileen, se laissant progressivement gagner par cet accueil convivial – et la gorge sèche depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Bien sûr. Alors dites-moi, comment le Professeur Rogue vous a-t-il trouvée ? Je dois vous avouer, Miss McNamara, que je désespérais que ce poste soit comblé, vous êtes la première de plus d'une centaine de candidats, à passer le cap de l'entretien, et de l'examen de Severus !

Eileen en resta bouche-bée. Vraiment ?

\- Euh… Et bien, répondit la jeune femme, il y avait une annonce de publiée à la Bibliothèque du British Museum, au département des potions du troisième niveau, et… Enfin, c'est comme ça que j'ai entendu parler du poste, et que j'ai envoyé ma candidature par hibou avant-hier.

\- Ha très bien, très bien, sembla s'enchanter Minerva. Que vous a-t-il dit de lui, du poste, et de nos objectifs en la matière ?

« Pas grand-chose », réalisa Eileen, sarcastique.

Les deux femmes discutèrent pendant près d'une heure, Minerva posant des questions sur le parcours et la vie privée de la jeune sorcière, ses aspirations, ses qualités et axes d'amélioration, et surtout, encourageant la jeune femme à lui en poser en retour.

Ainsi elles parlèrent également du Professeur Severus Rogue, que Minerva McGonagall lui peignit comme un sorcier remarquablement puissant, intelligent, droit, mais mystérieux et ambigu – décrivant son rôle dans la guerre passée face à Voldemort.

Eileen trouva injuste d'avoir tant entendu parler d'Harry Potter à l'international, mais si peu de Severus Rogue, alors qu'au final il semblait avoir joué un rôle d'espion particulièrement déterminant. Puis elles parlèrent du précédent directeur, Albus Dumbledore, abordèrent la question du salaire, du logement, des horaires, des habitudes et coutumes de Poudlard – et au bout d'une heure et demie, Minerva et Eileen avaient développé un excellent premier contact.

La Directrice ramena la candidate au bureau du Professeur de Potions, et servit un regard satisfait à ce dernier, qui lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête.

\- Miss McNamara, fit ensuite le Professeur McGonagall en guise d'au revoir, ce fut un plaisir, s'il vous faut quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi.

Puis elle partit.

\- Fermez la porte, ordonna Rogue d'un ton calme mais autoritaire, à Eileen.

Cette dernière obéit et revint s'asseoir face à lui. Ils discutèrent un peu plus en détail d'organisation : Eileen passerait les deux premières semaines en cours de Potions avec le Professeur Rogue, afin de se familiariser avec les classes, leurs niveaux, et le déroulement d'une leçon telle que Severus l'entendait.

Elle avait un programme à respecter – celui du Ministerium – mais le Professeur Rogue la laissait décider de l'ordre et des types d'exercices et incentives qu'elle voulait proposer à ses élèves pour les faire travailler sur les sujets en question. Il ne demandait qu'à voir ses cours la veille, au plus tard à 19h. Ils auraient des points hebdomadaires et mensuels sur les progrès des élèves, son installation à Poudlard, et ses idées de programme à venir.

Elle commençait dès le lendemain.

L'individu peu sympathique qui l'avait escortée à son arrivée, et qui s'avéra se nommer Rusard, vint la chercher encore une bonne heure plus tard, une fois tous ces points clarifiés – et après qu'elle ait rangé, de sa propre initiative, le bureau du Maître des Potions, qu'elle avait mis en désordre pour son évaluation. Si Severus Rogue apprécia qu'elle s'offre de remettre en l'état son espace de travail, il n'en laissa rien paraître, ne faisant qu'émettre quelques réflexions ou recommandations sur la localisation précise ou le nettoyage approprié de tel ou tel instrument.

Le concierge de Poudlard, accompagné de son chat, la conduisit ensuite vers les appartements des professeurs. On mit à sa disposition une large pièce, sobre mais propre et bien fournie, qui contenait une chambre, un bureau, une salle de bain privative, et un petit coin salon.

\- Je vais être toute seule, ici ? Demanda Eileen, plusqu'agréablement surprise.

\- Oui, aboya Rusard. Et pas de visiteur dans les appartements privés, c'est la règle – les élèves non plus, sauf accord express de la Directrice.

\- Non, je veux dire, je vais être toute seule à vivre dans cette pièce ? C'est si grand…

\- C'est la plus petite qu'on ait.

Eileen acquiesça, heureuse :

\- Merci beaucoup. Et euh, je me demandais, il y a un endroit où je peux trouver quelque chose à manger ?

\- L'heure du déjeuner est passée depuis deux heures, il faudra attendre le diner maintenant, se contenta de répondre Rusard. Z'avez d'autres questions ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Bien. Le diner c'est à 20h, tous les professeurs sont attendus à 19h45 dans la grande salle du banquet à l'étage inférieur. On vous a montré où c'était ?

\- Euh… Non.

\- Et bien il faudra demander. Et soyez pas en retard. Aussi, méfiez-vous des escaliers, ils sont capricieux.

Il repartit d'un air maussade. Eileen alla se laisser tomber sur le matelas de son lit avec un soupir d'aise. Un de ses rêves d'enfance se réalisait… Elle était folle de joie.

Elle sortit de son petit sac ses affaires pour le reste de la semaine, qu'elle fit repasser à l'aide d'une formule magique – tandis qu'elle s'attablait à son bureau, le ventre creux, et étudiait le programme du Ministerium. Elle mit par écrit la façon dont elle comptait organiser ses trois premier cours, écrit une lettre à sa mère – présentement sur l'île de Pâques – pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, puis sortit ses dix derniers exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'elle avait trouvés sur le palier de la vieille maison familiale le matin-même, à la recherche d'articles sur le Professeur Rogue.

Il ne fut pas difficile d'en trouver : chaque nouvel exemplaire du journal, le mentionnait, sur un sujet ou un autre. En outre, il avait été acquitté de toutes les accusations portées à son encontre lors du retour de Voldemort, y compris pour l'assassinat du précédent Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Cela grâce à de multiples procès, et de nombreux témoignages annexes, dont celui du fameux Harry Potter.

Le Professeur Rogue faisait désormais également partie d'un organe consultatif sur les arts sombres et leurs courants, au Ministerium. « C'est comme ça qu'il a du entendre parler du Miroir du Rised qui va être exposé au British Museum », comprit la jeune femme.

Soudain un bruit d'horloge comtoise plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Eileen bondit hors de son bureau en voyant qu'il était déjà 19h : c'était son délai maximum pour apporter le parchemin de cours du lendemain au Professeur Rogue !

Elle se rhabilla et se recoiffa aussi vite que possible, et retourna au bureau du Maître des Potions. Hélas il n'était pas là, et sa classe était libre également. Devait-elle lui apporter les parchemins au diner, ou les laisser sur son bureau ?

Elle hésita pendant cinq minutes, puis décida de laisser les parchemins sur son bureau. Puis elle regagna aussi vite que possible la salle du banquet – en effet, elle du demander son chemin deux fois, et arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, les joues rouges.

Le professeur Rogue discutait avec le professeur McGonagall, et ils ne semblèrent pas se formaliser de la voir arriver à 19h50. Un Gobelin lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir entre lui et un géant, qui se leva maladroitement pour lui servir un signe de la tête.

Ainsi fit-elle la connaissance des Professeurs Flitwick et Hagrid. Le Professeur McGonagall donna un petit discours – apparemment il y avait eu du grabuge à l'entraînement de Quidditch, et elle en profita pour présenter Eileen à tout le monde. On l'applaudit faiblement, mais la jeune femme ne s'en inquiéta pas : elle non plus n'aurait pas été ravie qu'on lui rajoute soudainement une nouvelle matière à étudier !

Une fois le souper fini, les professeurs se levèrent et regagnèrent leurs appartements respectifs – McNamara attendit que le Professeur Rogue sorte de table pour le suivre et lui révéler enfin que son parchemin de cours l'attendait sur son bureau.

\- Bien, je vous ferai mon retour demain matin. Rendez-vous à mon bureau à 7h.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Professeur, dit aimablement Eileen.

Il ne répondit pas mais lui servit un bref signe de tête.


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit fut courte, mais reposante. Eileen bondit hors de son lit avant même que sa petite figurine de coq ne la réveille à 6h comme elle le lui avait demandé, et elle apporta un soin tout particulier à sa tenue et à sa coiffure. Elle avait un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années, mais sa taille – petite – et son visage plutôt rond lui donnaient presque dix ans de moins, or elle voulait faire figure d'autorité, autant que possible.

Elle se présenta à 7h très exactement au bureau du Professeur Rogue, et frappa doucement à la porte, pourtant déjà ouverte, afin de se signaler.

\- Entrez, Miss McNamara, dit-il sans même se tourner vers elle – il était déjà en train de préparer une potion.

\- Bonjour Professeur Rogue, lui sourit-elle, même s'il ne put le voir.

Elle s'approcha et observa le breuvage qu'il était en train de finaliser :

\- Un Elixir de Guérison ? Devina-t-elle.

\- En effet, répondit le sorcier. Je suppose que vous avez pris la peine de vous informer des classes que vous allez voir aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en lui servant un coup d'œil évaluateur.

« Le test continue », pensa Eileen, amusée. Elle acquiesça :

\- D'abord les premières années, puis les troisièmes années, puis les deuxièmes années – déjeuner – et les dernières années. Le reste de l'après-midi est-il libre ?

\- Il y a un match de Quidditch, rappela le Professeur Rogue d'un air mi-satisfait, mi-ennuyé.

\- Ha oui, c'est juste, le Professeur Flitwick m'en a parlé.

\- Il faut s'attendre à des perturbations, à partir de l'heure du déjeuner… Prévint ensuite Severus Rogue. Potter, Granger, et Weasley, le trio de jeunes sorciers qui ont séché leur dernière année de cours pour défaire Voldemort, reviennent à l'Ecole aujourd'hui. Le Professeur McGonagall a encouragé leur retour, afin qu'ils rattrapent leur retard et passent leurs ASPICS comme tout le monde. Je crains, que les protections mises en place pour repousser les journalistes et fanatiques, soient mises à rude épreuve, y compris pendant le match de Quidditch. Gardez l'œil ouvert, et si vous remarquez quelque intrusion ou quelque débordement, informez-m'en sur le champ, c'est entendu ? Insista-t-il.

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Bien. J'ai relu votre parchemin et apporté quelques modifications – en outre, je propose de commencer par le contre-poison d'Elixir de Veritas. C'est un breuvage qui a été amplement utilisé, et donc banalisé, par le Ministerium dans les procès de ces derniers mois. Moins complexe à réaliser que le Véritaserum, ses effets sont similaires sur un esprit peu entraîné à la résistance, et plusieurs reporters s'en sont servis les semaines passées sur nos élèves, afin de leur soutirer des informations sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

\- Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? Demanda lentement la jeune femme, abasourdie.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors comment…

\- Certaines professions ont moins d'éthique que d'autres, coupa Severus. Aidez-moi à préparer les postes de travail des troisièmes années, ils ont un examen à 10h. Le matériel nécessaire à leur test se trouve… (Eileen venait déjà d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire pour en sortir les marmites, spatules, et autres ustensiles). Ils seront dix-sept.

Elle obtempéra et prépara les postes en silence, d'un mouvement de baguette contrôlée. A huit heures, les premiers élèves entrèrent. Ils étaient si jeunes ! Et relativement effrayés pour la plupart – y compris les Serpentards. Le cours se passa plutôt bien, les instructions du Professeur Rogue étant claires et structurées – d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la classe : à n'en pas douter, son autorité était implacable.

Eileen trouva juste dommage qu'aucun élève n'ose poser de question, mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle. Son professeur de Potion à Ilvermony n'était que douceur, gentillesse et patience, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle s'était, très tôt, passionnée pour cet art : donc le contraste entre les deux mentors était saisissant.

Le test des troisièmes années se déroula tout aussi bien les vingt premières minutes – hélas le Professeur Rogue découvrit soudainement qu'un élève trichait, et en plus de lui mettre un zéro pointé qui cria « Troll » sur sa copie, il pénalisa sa maison de cinquante points, ce qui fit rouspéter toute la classe et mit leur professeur d'humeur exécrable – car le jeune tricheur était un Serpentard, la Maison dont il était le Responsable en titre.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans souci, et un mur de magie particulièrement efficace fut mis en place par les Professeur McGonagall et Rogue à l'occasion du match de Quiddich. Poufsouffle l'emporta, ce qui apparemment était une première depuis plusieurs années, et qui généra une foule d'acclamations dans les gradins.

Quant à Eileen, c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un match de Quidditch, et elle en éprouva une excitation incroyable. Elle fit ainsi plus ample connaissance avec Pom Chourave, le professeur de Botannique – elle-même directrice de Pouffsouffle, qui hurlait littéralement sa joie à chaque point marqué – faisant plisser le nez aux Directeurs des autres maisons, mais qui faisait rire discrètement Eileen.

La jeune femme profita des deux heures de libres qu'ils avaient tous entre la fin du match et le début du diner pour se balader dans les environs de Poudlard. Elle découvrit ainsi la cabane d'Hagrid, et fit la rencontre de plusieurs de ses animaux et plantes – dont certains dangereux.

Les deux se lièrent d'amitié, étant qu'Eileen était également passionnée par les créatures fantastiques. Elle lui raconta quelques-unes de ses missions les plus dangereuses : sa rencontre avec un clan de Yétis au Népal, la découverte d'un Monts-Et-Merveilles sur l'île de Komodo – et en retour, Hagrid, qui était excellent public, lui racontait des anecdotes nostalgiques de son passé, et sa rencontre avec Aragog, devenue plus tard une énorme araignée de deux mètres de haut, ainsi que ses tous premiers œufs de dragons.

Ils regagnèrent l'Ecole et la salle du Banquet ensemble, et arrivèrent un peu après 20h – Hagrid lui avait assuré tout le long de leur marche que les règles étaient bien moins strictes que Rusard le lui avait fait entendre, et que personne n'allait noter leur retard. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le Professeur Rogue posa sur elle un regard un peu plus perçant que d'habitude – et elle se promit qu'à l'avenir, elle arriverait à l'heure énoncée par le Concierge.

Cette première semaine se passa sans encombre, et Eileen apprit déjà beaucoup au contact du Professeur Rogue, notamment sur l'ordre d'insertion des ingrédients dans une potion pour en impacter son efficacité – mais également en matière d'autorité, de confiance en soi, et de clairvoyance. C'était un sorcier des plus talentueux, bien que sa personnalité soit relativement complexe à cerner.

Le soir, elle prenait l'habitude de se promener aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, puis rentrait dans ses appartements prendre un thé bien chaud, noter les découvertes du jour, préparer les cours du lendemain, puis regagner la salle de banquet pour le souper – à l'occasion duquel elle faisait la rencontre de tout le corps enseignant, à tour de rôle.

Elle se rendit vite compte que Minerva et Severus étaient tous les deux à la fois immensément respectés et un peu redoutés par les autres professeurs, les élèves, et tout fouineur externe – en outre, Eileen du amener à Rusard un couple de fanatiques moldus trouvés dans la forêt interdite, qui avaient entendu parler d'une école magique dirigés par un terrible mage noir et une enchanteresse immortelle.

Rogue s'effaça petit à petit des cours de poisons et contre-poisons, laissant Eileen prendre de plus en plus la parole et répondre elle-même aux questions des élèves, qu'elle encourageait par des hochements de tête et des félicitations.

Dix jours après son arrivée, il la laissa prendre ses classes en toute autonomie, et apporta de moins en moins de modification à ses préparations de cours – en revanche, Eileen était toujours la bienvenue si elle souhaitait se glisser dans ses cours de potions à lui, lorsqu'une thématique l'intéressait plus que les autres.

Les semaines passaient vite, à Poudlard. Ils eurent un point plutôt formel un mois après le début de son activité, durant lequel le Professeur Rogue l'enjoignit à faire montre de plus d'autorité envers ses élèves, sans quoi ils finiraient par commencer à tester sa patience et ses limites – or les potions en général, et les poisons et contre-poison en particulier, exigeaient une très grande concentration et beaucoup de sérieux, car ils pouvaient s'avérer fatales en cas de turbulences. En dehors de cet aspect à travailler, il lui fit part de sa satisfaction quant au niveau des cours apportés et les résultats des élèves.

Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle, se plaisait parfois à rendre visite à Eileen au milieu de ses cours sous la forme d'un chat. La jeune femme ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, ce fut Harry Potter, lorsqu'il sortait de cours un jour, qui le lui révéla en saluant le félin d'un signe de tête :

\- Professeur McGonagall.

Eileen en était restée bouche-bée, lorsque la sorcière s'était métamorphosée.

\- Professeur, avait-elle salué à son tour, choquée.

Elle avait vu Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sourire en comprenant la découverte, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient fait de commentaire, et ils étaient tous sortis.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, avait souri McGonagall d'un air tout particulièrement fier d'elle. Je tenais à évaluer vos cours sans pour autant vous mettre mal à l'aise – et je dois vous féliciter pour ces débuts prometteurs,

\- Merci, Professeur... Oui, le… Le Professeur Rogue est toujours de très bon conseil, je lui dois sans doute ces félicitations, répondit la jeune femme, qui se rappelait avec horreur avoir caressé la tête du chat un matin.

\- Les troisièmes années de Serpentard et Griffondor ont une sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain après-midi, auriez-vous le temps de les accompagner ? Demanda ensuite la Directrice. Je crois que vous n'y êtes pas encore allée, et je serais rassurée de savoir qu'il y a une baguette supplémentaire pour encadrer les troisièmes années – ce petit McMillian et sa bande ont toujours des idées saugrenues, et je crains que le Professeur Flitwick et Hagrid ne soient rapidement dépassés par les évènements.

Reconnaissant le nom du jeune Serpentard que le Professeur Rogue avait pris en faute lors de son examen, Eileen obtempéra :

\- J'adorerais. Merci, Professeur McGonagall.

\- Avec plaisir. Severus et moi-même serons au Ministerium demain, entre midi et seize heures, en cas de souci, vous pouvez vous adresser à Mme Pomfresh, de l'infirmerie – ou à Monsieur Kingsley, notre professeur par intérim de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne sais pas si vous les avez déjà rencontrés ?

\- Je crains que non.

\- Hm, cela ne m'étonne pas, ils restent toujours dans leurs quartiers, lorsqu'ils n'officient pas – l'Infirmerie est au niveau quatre, tour Est, et Monsieur Kingsley a ses quartiers près de l'entrée principale de l'Ecole, au rez de chaussée. C'est un Aurore qui a accepté de prendre le poste de défense contre les forces du mal le temps que nous… Ré-organisions un peu les responsabilités en interne. Je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous avec des parents d'élèves, à ce soir.

\- A ce soir, merci, sourit Eileen avec affabilité.

Ainsi donc ils cherchaient à combler de manière permanente le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ? Il devait s'agir d'une responsabilité particulièrement convoitée par le corps professoral, surtout dans un établissement aussi prestigieux que Poudlard. Eileen se demanda si la visite au Ministerium de Severus et Minerva avait à voir avec le Congrès de la semaine suivante, sur la votation liée aux Sanctions et Pénalités liées à la possession d'objets de magie noire. Elle se souvint de son miroir du Rised et se demanda ce que le Professeur Rogue savait d'autre à ce sujet.

La matinée du lendemain se passa sans encombre, et Eileen remarqua aussitôt que les élèves étaient plus turbulents que d'habitude dans la grande salle du banquet : il n'avait pas échappé à leur attention que les Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall étaient tous les deux absents.

Ce comportement collectif aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme sur ce qui allait se dérouler à Pré-au-Lard dans l'après-midi, mais d'une nature optimiste et rêveuse, elle ne vit rien venir.

Ils étaient donc trois professeurs à escorter une cinquantaine d'étudiants. Une délégation de la ville de Pré-au-Lard les accueillit dès leur arrivée, après une demi-heure de marche collective bien trop calme, et leur fit visiter les environs.

Le professeur Flitwick fut le premier à constater qu'il leur manquait cinq élèves. Et Eileen soupira en réalisant aussitôt que McMillian était dans le lot. Elle interrogea quelques élèves de Serpentard, mais personne ne put lui dire où ils étaient passés – une jeune Griffondor, en revanche, du nom de Patil, lui révéla qu'elle les avait vu partir vers une sorte de Maison Hantée. Sa révélation lui gagna une vive vague d'insultes et de menaces de la part des Serpentards, confirmant à Eileen la justesse de cette information :

\- Silence ! Ordonna-t-elle de son ton le plus caverneux, magie aidant. Et vous, insista-t-elle en pointant les Serpentards, je vous préviens que si McMillian et son groupe ont causé **quelque SOUCI que ce soit** , le Professeur Rogue en sera avisé dès ce soir et vous pourrez dire adieu aux points durement gagnés ces derniers jours en tests de potion !

Pour le coup, tout le monde se calma. Elle leur servit son regard le plus noir – bien que ses yeux marron aient tendance à dégager une grande douceur – puis alla trouver Hagrid et Flitwick :

\- Y a une Maison Hantée, dans le coin ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Horrrrrrr, soupira Flitwick en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr, grogna Hagrid, bien sûr qu'il a fallu qu'ils y aillent. La Cabane Hurlante, en hauteur de la ville.

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre la fin de la visite, grommela le Gobelin. On leur avait bien dit qu'ils avaient deux heures de libre à Pré-au-Lard pourtant…

\- Bon, c'est où ? Je vais aller les chercher, se proposa Eileen.

C'était à elle que McGonagall avait demandé de surveiller tout particulièrement McMillian et son groupe, c'était donc sa responsabilité de ne pas trahir sa confiance et d'aller les récupérer. Flitwick et Hagrid semblèrent plus que ravis qu'elle se sacrifie pour les ramener, et ils lui indiquèrent le chemin le plus rapide.

Eileen mit dix bonnes minutes à la trouver, et encore quinze de plus pour en trouver l'accès – toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient condamnées. Puis elle vit un oiseau entrer par la cheminée, ce qui fit gronder la Maison, et décida de se métamorphoser à son tour en colombe. Elle ne s'était pas encore déclarée en Animagus auprès du Ministerium et se promit de le faire dès son retour à Poudlard.

La cheminée de la Maison était longue et sinueuse, remplie d'insectes magiques des plus agressifs, aussi Eileen reprit-elle forme humaine dès qu'elle le put. Un nuage de poussière sombre tourbillonna en sifflant, ce qui lui hérissa les poils des bras, mais il ne l'attaqua pas. Par acquis de conscience, elle sortit tout de même sa baguette. Elle avait vu son lot de maisons hantées durant son enfance, étant que sa mère les affectionnait tout particulièrement, et elle savait que les demeures les plus ancestrales étaient capables de se défendre lorsqu'elles se sentaient attaquées.

\- Je viens en paix, dit-elle à voix haute en observant le plafond. Je suis à la recherche de cinq garnements qui se seraient aventurés par ici.

Rien ne lui répondit. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la structure de la maison : son salon, lumineux mais grinçant, sa chambre, sombre et inquiétante, sa cave, remplie de nuisibles en sommeil… Et sa vieille bibliothèque, où… Des corps humains gisaient au sol.

Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, et se mit à courir en direction de la pièce en question, juste au-dessus. Les escaliers, pourris et particulièrement malintentionnés, cédèrent aussitôt sous son poids et elle tomba de deux étages – heureusement, elle se changea à nouveau en oiseau avant d'atteindre le sol, et regagna la bibliothèque en volant.

Il y avait trois corps d'enfants, inconscients, étendus sur un vieux tapis troué. Elle reprit forme humaine et se précipita vers eux :

\- Hey ! S'alarma-t-elle en secouant l'un des adolescents.

Il s'éveilla doucement, fronçant les sourcils et dit :

\- C'est… C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il… Il est là ! Se réveilla-t-il soudainement.

\- Allons, allons, c'est impossible, il a été tué… Le rassura Eileen en l'aidant à se lever. Aide-moi à réveiller tes amis. Où sont les deux autres ?

\- Il a pris Ewan et Amarylla ! Répéta l'adolescent. C'est Voldemort qui les a, il a du les tuer, il faut partir, vite !

Eileen lui attrapa les épaules :

\- Calme-toi. D'abord, on va trouver tes amis.

\- Mais je vous dis qu'il est là ! S'écria le gamin.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Jillian Miller, et je sais ce que j'ai vu !

\- Bien, Jillian. Je te promets, qu'on va retrouver tes amis, et que si jamais il y a un mage noir dans cette maison, je vais lui botter les fesses. MAINTENANT, tu m'aides à réveiller tes amis.

L'adolescent se précipita vers les deux autres corps et les secoua. Tous se réveillèrent en panique, y compris la plus petite du lot, Polaris Highborn, qui se mit littéralement à pleurer. Eileen la blottit contre elle :

\- Tout va bien, je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'un fantôme avec un piètre sens de l'humour, la rassura-t-elle.

\- N-non, c'était l-lui…

\- Il faut vite partir ! S'alarma un des adolescents en courant subitement vers l'étage inférieur.

\- NON ATTENDS ! Appela Eileen, paniquée.

Ce qu'elle craignait se produisit : il passa également au travers des escaliers et chuta à toute allure.

\- IMMOBILIS ! Cria la sorcière.

Le gamin fut arrêté à tout juste quelques millimètres du sol, sur lequel il atterrit ensuite doucement, mais il était couvert de contusions et d'éraflures pour avoir traversé les marches en bois et heurté un faux plafond.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Eileen, inquiète.

Le gamin se tourna sur le dos en gémissant, mais il obtempéra.

\- On peut plus sortir de cette pièce, s'inquiéta Polaris.

\- Bien sûr que si, la rassura la sorcière en passant à nouveau un bras autour de ses épaules. Jillian, reste avec elle, tu veux, je vais vérifier cet étage.

\- ON RESTE AVEC VOUS, dit aussitôt Polaris en la rattrapant.

\- HEY, ME LAISSEZ PAS ! S'écria l'adolescent qui était tombé deux étages plus bas.

Eileen soupira, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, et elle pointa sa baguette dans la direction du garnement en contrebas :

\- Accio Elève.

Le gamin poussa un cri aigu en se sentant soulevé à toute allure sur plusieurs mètres. Puis elle le posa près des deux autres :

\- Bien, suivez-moi, et quoiqu'il arrive, **ne refaites plus ça** ! Les Maisons Hantées savent chasser les indésirables si elles le souhaitent, le véritable danger vient de la constitution fragile et surnaturelle de ces murs, alors ne la provoquez pas.

Les trois acquiescèrent en silence, puis le groupe commença à vérifier les pièces les unes après les autres. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, Eileen se tourna vers eux :

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'Ewan et Amarylla étaient là avec vous ?

\- Oui, c'était l'idée d'Ewan tout ça, il disait que c'était là que Voldemort avait attaqué le Professeur Rogue et l'avait laissé pour mort, et qu'une magie si noire et si violente ne pouvait que laisser des traces…

Eileen souleva un sourcil surpris :

\- Voldemort aurait mortellement blessé le Professeur Rogue dans cette maison ?

\- Oui, c'est Harry Potter et Hermione Granger qui l'ont sauvé. Il a fallu plusieurs semaines de soins magiques à l'Infirmerie pour qu'il s'en remette. Or le Professeur Rogue est le plus puissant sorcier de Poudlard, donc… Donc… (Soudain l'adolescent se figea) Ecoutez !

Tout le monde se tut, et c'est alors qu'ils entendirent des cris plutôt jeunes et désespérés, au loin.

\- Ils viennent d'en bas, souffla Eileen.

Soudain un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, surprise de ce que cela pouvait bien indiquer. Il y avait clairement un danger, là, en bas.

Elle essaya de transplaner vers l'extérieur pour au moins mettre les trois premiers adolescents à l'abri à Pré-au-Lard, mais ne le put pas. Les défenses magiques de la demeure étaient puissantes. Comment allaient-ils ressortir ? Ils ne pouvaient sans doute pas tous se transformer en oiseaux et passer par la cheminée...

\- Par où êtes-vous entrés ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Par le saule cogneur du Parc de Poudlard. L'accès est en bas, aussi… Murmura Polaris.

\- Ok, alors on y va. Venez près de moi.

Ils s'agglutinèrent de chaque côté d'elle :

\- Tenez-vous la main solidement, et accrochez-vous à mes vêtements. (Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, elle pointa sa baguette vers le plafond) Levicorpus.

Ils décollèrent tous les quatre, et attérirent tout doucement au rez inférieur. Les cris d'enfants, au loin, se turent.

\- Sortez vos baguettes, ordonna la prof.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, et Polaris gémit en s'accollant à elle.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Il s'agit probablement seulement d'un fantôme, répéta Eileen – plus pour elle-même que pour les enfants.

Ils descendirent encore un niveau inférieur, par des escaliers – en pierre sombre, cette fois-ci, et Eileen dit :

\- Lumos Maxima, d'un ton calme.

Sa baguette se mit à luire fortement et éclaira toute la cave. C'était un endroit gigantesque, humide, remplis de murs et d'insectes énormes et bruyants. Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle dit :

\- Où était la sortie ?

\- Elle est plus là, couina Polaris. C'était là, hein ? Demanda la fillette en désignant un mur d'où coulait un étrange liquide sombre.

Les deux autres adolescents lui servirent un regard inquiet en acquiesçant. Eileen alla poser sa main sur le mur et murmura une incantation, mais il se contenta de vibrer sombrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette barraque, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tendit alors sa baguette contre le mur et dit d'un ton dur et sûr d'elle, qui firent sursauter les enfants :

\- Revelio Obscurus Accamante.

Elle n'avait plus eu à utiliser de formule magique aussi sombre depuis ses explorations sous-terraines à Karnak.

Alors le mur se mit à produire des vaguelettes, puis il disparut progressivement, laissant apparaître deux nouvelles silhouettes d'adolescents couvertes de sang et aux vêtements déchirés, enchaînés à un mur.

\- Ewan ! Amarylla ! S'écria Jillian en se précipitant vers eux.

Polaris et le troisième adolescent le suivirent aussitôt.

\- Attendez, grommela Eileen en observant les alentours, sentant ses frissons devenir de plus en plus dérangeant.

Elle les suivit, baguette tendue. Polaris essaya de détacher une des chaînes, mais elle reçut une sorte d'attaque bleu puissante qui la fit crier et perdre connaissance.

\- NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! Cria Eileen à Jillian alors que celui-ci se précipitait vers son amie. Montez la garde, baguette tendue, pendant que je les détache.

Les deux adolescents se soudèrent l'un à l'autre et avisèrent leur entourage, le bras tremblant et les yeux écarquillés. Des bourrasques de vent commencèrent à siffler dans le néant, et Eileen sentit une coulée de sueur partir de sa nuque.

Elle n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis le Tombeau d'Amunaptra, en Egypte, juste avant que la Malédiction ne se déclenche. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond : il fallait qu'elle ramène ces gamins en sécurité, puis qu'elle revienne éclaircir cela.

\- Finite Incantatem, murmura-t-elle sur les chaînes.

Celles-ci se resserrèrent encore plus autour des poignets d'Ewan et Amarylla, et du sang coula de ce contact, faisant gémir la plus jeune. Puis un sifflement méchant s'échappa des chaînes d'Ewan, et Eileen comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle formule de magie noire : les chaînes venaient de se voir conférer une personnalité. Dans le cas présent, celle d'un serpent parasite.

Elle se mit à parler en Fourchelang, et ordonna aux chaînes de libérer leurs ôtages. Les Chaînes répondirent, ce qui provoqua une série de murmures rauques qui résonna dans toute la cave et attira l'attention des deux adolescents – mais dans un cliquetis métallique, elles finirent par obéir et rentrèrent dans un trou du mur.

Eileen soupira de soulagement et attrapa Amarylla par la tête, murmurant une incantation pour la sortir de ses nimbes de terreurs. La jeune fille ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se mit à hurler.

La sorcière sursauta et la blottit contre elle :

\- Tout va bien ! Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, je suis là !

Son cri réveilla aussitôt Ewan et Polaris, qui se relevèrent, chacun en piteux état. Ewan se montra particulièrement agité :

\- Il a pris nos baguettes ! VOLDEMORT ! IL EST LA !

\- Tout va bien, lui dit également Eileen en confiant Amarylla à Jillian, qui la blottit à son tour dans ses bras. On va sortir d'ici, d'accord ?

\- VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE VOUS DIS QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES EST LA ! IL NOUS A TORTURÉS !

\- On va en parler au calme, de retour à Poudlard. Ewan, est-ce que tu te souviens par où était la sortie ?

\- Il l'a fait fondre ! C'était là, ce mur, c'était là que menait le tunnel du Saule Cogneur. On va tous mourir !

\- Ca suffit ! Se fâcha Eileen en lui attrapant le menton. Si cette sortie est derrière, on va la faire apparaître.

\- IL L'A DETRUITE, C'EST FINI, il… (Soudain Ewan se figea, avisant quelque chose avec horreur derrière Eileen). Il est là.

Eileen fit volteface, et alors une silhouette sombre au visage émacié, pâle et sans nez, s'avança vers eux, avec des fentes effrayantes en guise d'yeux. Tous les adolescents se planquèrent derrière elle.

\- Ok, déglutit la jeune femme , baguette tendue, et en écartant un bras afin de faire barrage de son corps entre les enfants et la silhouette. Qui êtes-vous ?

Seuls lui répondirent les pleurs de Polaris, Jillian et Ewan. Et alors, la silhouette de Voldemort se mit à sourire, puis grandir, grandir, grandir – et elle prit l'apparence d'une femme à la peau légèrement bleutée, couverte d'inscription arabes. Ses longs cheveux noirs décorés par des perles d'or dégoulinaient de sang, et ses yeux étaient d'un blanc lumineux. Elle se mit à crier, d'un hurlement grave et métallique. Sa bouche s'agrandit de plusieurs centimètres et une nuée de guêpes venimeuses en sortit, leur fonçant dessus.

Eileen sentit ses jambes défaillir en reconnaissant l'une de ses plus terribles adversaires par le passé : la Princesse Antmosis, une Momie de plusieurs millénaires qu'elle avait du affronter déjà deux fois.

Alors elle comprit.

Elle focalisa son esprit sur la joie incommensurable qu'elle avait éprouvé le mois passé en se laissant son tomber sur son nouveau lit, à Poudlard, après son entretien d'embauche réussi – et aux sobres mais sincères, et donc précieuses, félicitations du Professeur Rogue la semaine précédente, et elle cria :

\- RIDDIKULUS !

Aussitôt la nuée d'abeille se transforma en langue de papier, qui revint dans la bouche de leur adversaire : la momie prit l'apparence d'une poupée de cire gigantesque qui soufflait encore et toujours dans une langue de papier, puis elle se volatilisa dans une pluie d'étoile filante.

Les murs vascillèrent, et soudain une bouffée d'air frais leur provint par derrière : un tunnel venait d'apparaître.

Les cinq adolescents derrière elles soupirèrent de soulagement, et elle aussi. Elle rangea sa baguette en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant encore à toute allure.

\- C'était… C'était un Epouvantard, balbutia Ewan d'un ton pathétique et sceptique à la fois. On s'est fait attaquer par… Un Epouvantard ?

Eileen en doutait. Les apparitions de Voldemort et Antmosis étaient un Epouvantard, oui… Mais un Epouvantard n'attachait pas ses victimes au mur, et ne parlait pas le Fourchelang. Il y avait autre chose, dans cette maison…

Néanmoins elle garda ses réflexions pour elle – les enfants étaient traumatisés pour les deux semaines à venir – et elle se tourna vers eux :

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Ils acquiescèrent plutôt piteusement. Polaris replia ses doigts, brûlés par la chaîne, et Eileen remarqua qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins amochés.

\- Bon… On va rentrer directement à Poudlard et passer à l'infirmerie, histoire de soigner tout ça… (Forte des dernières recommandations du Professeur Rogue, elle se poussa à la réprimande) Et que cette mésaventure vous serve de leçon : les maisons hantées représentent une menace, autant de par leurs âmes, que par les créatures sombres qui peuvent les habiter ! Rouspéta-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air réprobateur. A l'avenir, lorsque je vous donne des consignes, vous êtes priés de vous y tenir.

\- Merci, pleura alors la petite Polaris en se lovant contre elle.

Amarylla fit de même, et Eileen sentit sa fausse colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle leur frotta gentiment le dos à toutes les deux :

\- Vous vouliez vous faire une petite frayeur, hein ? Et bien c'est réussi, je dirais, ironisa-t-elle.

Tous échangèrent des coups d'œil à la fois coupables et pathétiques, puis ils sortirent par le tunnel. Eileen du lancer une formule d'immobilisation au Saule Cogneur pour qu'ils puissent regagner l'Ecole sereinement.

Elle les conduisit immédiatement à l'Infirmerie, et fronça du nez en voyant que les Professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Hagrid et Flitwick s'y trouvaient déjà.

\- Miss McNamara, s'exclama la Directrice en les voyant arriver tous les six. Nom d'une chouette, vous voilà enfin, que s'est-il donc passé ?

\- Euh… Des soucis dans la Cabane Hurlante, se contenta de répondre Eileen en remarquant une silhouette allongée dans un lit. Qui est-ce ?

\- Il y avait un Portoloin, renifla Hagrid, d'un ton peiné et coupable. Autour d'une statue de Godric Gryffondor. Un des enfants l'a touché, et ça l'a désarticulé. Il a fallu que Madame Pomfresh le réarticule os par os…

\- Pauvre bonhomme, s'attendrit Eileen.

L'infirmière posa ses mains sur ses hanches en voyant apparaître ses nouveaux visiteurs :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé à ceux-là ? Demanda-t-elle. Highborn, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces brûlures ?

\- C'est une chaîne ensorcelée qui me les a provoquées quand j'ai voulu libérer Erwan, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Elles me pompaient mon sang, dit McMillian en montrant ses propres poignets, ouverts, et ensanglantés.

\- C'est Voldemort qui nous a attaqués dans la Cabane Hurlante, ajouta Amarylla. Puis après, il est devenue une momie affreuse, et il nous a envoyé une nuée d'abeilles tueuses. Mais Miss McNamara l'a anéanti.

\- En fait, c'était qu'un Epouvantard, dit le troisième garçon. Moi, je suis passé au travers du plafond de la maison et je crois que j'ai une côte fêlée.

L'ensemble des professeurs avait écouté leur récit en silence, puis ils tournèrent la tête vers McNamara, qui fronça le nez :

\- Oui, la Cabane… Est très ancienne, et très protectrice. C'est le Paradis, pour un Epouvantard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? Siffla Rogue en avisant McMillian.

\- Tout est de ma faute, Professeur Rogue, confessa aussitôt son élève. Je voulais aller voir l'endroit où… Vous savez… Vous avez été attaqué… Je sais pas pourquoi, maintenant. Mais on s'est fait prendre par cet Epouvantard, et puis il nous a attachés au mur, et il parlait dans cette langue bizarre, et les chaines étaient si violentes… (Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall observèrent Eileen en silence au son de cette confession). C'était la pire de toutes mes idées. Et en plus, on y a perdu notre baguette, avec Amarylla. Je veux plus jamais mettre un pied là-bas.

Eileen répondit à Severus et Minerva d'un regard à la fois affirmatif et légèrement inquiet – et tous deux comprirent qu'il y avait là plus qu'un Epouvantard. Severus Rogue pointa un doigt vers les élèves de sa Maison :

\- Je vous avais mis en garde, il me semble, contre ce genre de comportement insouciant et indiscipliné. Cent points seront retirés à Serpentard pour les risques que vous avez pris, et fait prendre, à vos amis, McMillian.

Le garçon baissa la tête d'un air dépité, mais il obtempéra lentement. Les autres enfants ne dirent rien, tous plongés dans un silence encore choqué.

Eileen posa un regard peiné sur eux et elle les poussa gentiment vers Madame Pomfresh :

\- Allez, montrez vos blessures, et faites-vous soigner. Toi aussi Jillian.

\- Merci Miss McNamara, dit celui-ci.

\- Oui, merci Miss.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Vous nous avez sauvés.

\- Merci merci…

\- Allez, rougit doucement Eileen. (Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le gamin désarticulé qui dormait et fronça du nez) Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? Demanda-t-elle à ses supérieurs.

Sa tentative de changer de sujet de conversation ne passa pas, et le Professeur Rogue lui dit d'un ton ferme :

\- Suivez-moi, McNamara, j'ai à vous parler.

Hagrid intervint, l'air paniqué :

\- C'était une faute collective, Professeur Rogue ! Le Professeur Flitwick et moi-même avons aussi perdu McMillian et son groupe (le Gobelin obtempéra vivement), et c'est Eileen qui s'est proposée d'aller les chercher, heureusement d'ailleurs, car on n'aurait pas su comment y rentrer, c'était de notre faute à tous !

\- Allons, pas de drame, Hagrid, rouspéta le Professeur McGonagall en lui servant un coup d'œil impatient. Severus, je compte que vous aurez réglé cette affaire et serez tous les deux au diner à l'heure dite, prévint-elle par-dessus ses lunettes.

Le Professeur Rogue ne lui répondit pas, mais il obtempéra brièvement, et il reprit sa marche vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Eileen le suivit en silence, anxieuse de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Bien sûr elle avait légèrement laissé la situation échapper à son contrôle, mais ensuite elle l'avait reprise en main, et elle n'estimait pas avoir commis de fautes graves.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Severus, qui ouvrit la porte, la laissa rentrer, puis la referma :

\- Que s'est-il passé dans cette Cabane Hurlante ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt. Racontez-moi absolument tout.

Eileen s'y employa, sans embellir ni sans exagérer les faits, de la manière la plus objective qu'il soit. Le professeur Rogue l'écouta attentivement, posant parfois des questions pointues, du genre « comment avez-vous fait pour retirer ces chaines ? » ou « et il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre ? ». Elle répondit avec honnêteté :

\- Je n'ai vu personne d'autre mais…

\- Mais ?

\- … Comment un Epouvantard aurait-il pu attacher des enfants, leur voler leur baguette, et mettre en place ce système de détention ? Je veux dire… C'était assez avancé. Mon « Finite Incantatem » n'a fait qu'aggraver la prise des chaînes, ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait un sortilège de défense… J'aimerais retourner là-bas, maintenant que les enfants sont à l'abri, pour clarifier la situation. Et, entre autre, retrouver leurs baguettes…

Elle craignait que le sorcier ne balaye cette suggestion d'une remarque réprobatrice ou désobligeante, mais au contraire il dit :

\- Je viens avec vous.


	3. Chapter 3

Eileen fut particulièrement soulagée de retourner à la Cabane Hurlante en compagnie du Professeur Rogue.

Ils avaient deux heures avant le diner, ce qui était sans doute amplement suffisant pour résoudre cette énigme. Arrivés devant le Saule Cogneur, ils furent néanmoins surpris de tomber sur Harry Potter et Ginie Weasley, qui eux, en ressortaient.

\- Potter, Weasley, aboya le Professeur Rogue. Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je… J'ai cru… Commença Harry en tournant la tête vers le Saule.

\- Oui ? S'interessa aussitôt Severus, le regard plissé.

Harry continua à fixer l'arbre, puis il observa à nouveau Severus et dit :

\- Vous, pourquoi venez-vous là, ce soir ?

Ginie, qui remarqua aussitôt que le Professeur Rogue n'appréciait visiblement pas cette réponse, intervint avant que la discussion ne tourne au vinaigre :

\- Harry a senti quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

Le Professeur Rogue se figea, tandis qu'Harry soupirait :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux, Professeur, c'est juste que… Ca fait des mois que je n'ai plus ressenti… Ca… Ce sentiment que quelque chose cloche.

\- Votre cicatrice… ? Demanda Severus d'un ton prudent.

\- Non, rien de ce côté-là. Mais… (Il se tourna à nouveau vers la Cabane). On vient de vérifier et on n'a rien trouvé, pourtant il nous a semblé entendre des cris.

\- C'est probablement mes élèves et moi, le rassura Eileen. On a eu des soucis dans la Cabane plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- Quels soucis ? Demandèrent Ginie Weasley et Harry Potter en même temps.

\- Je crois, répondit aussitôt Eileen, et avant même que Severus ne puisse le faire, que le Professeur Rogue et moi-même sommes suffisamment équipés pour clarifier ce point, c'est d'ailleurs pour vérifier que rien de dangereux n'est resté dans la Cabane que nous sommes là. Rentrez dans votre dortoir, s'il vous plait, Harry, Ginie.

Potter ne sembla pas enchanté par la réponse, mais un regard sombre de Rogue acheva de le convaincre :

\- Bien, se résigna le jeune homme. Soyez prudent, dit-il seulement. (Il tendit la main à sa petite amie) Ginie.

Cette dernière soupira d'un air un peu défaitiste mais accepta de prendre la main d'Harry, et les deux repartirent.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont vraiment rester hors de tout ça ? Demanda Eileen, sceptique, en voyant le jeune couple s'éloigner tranquillement.

\- Absolument pas, affirma Rogue. Venez.

Et ils entrèrent à leur tour par le tunnel du Saule Cogneur. Ils passèrent près d'une heure à arpenter la maison. Le Maître des Potions s'y connaissait suffisamment en arts obscurs pour en ressentir la trace, et son expression s'aggrava au fur et à mesure de leur inspection.

Soudain Eileen eut un nouveau frisson et elle se tourna, baguette brandie. Le Professeur Rogue, accroupi à observer les trous par lesquels les chaînes avaient disparu, la vit faire et se leva à son tour, dans le plus grand silence.

Alors la Momie d'Antmosis apparut lentement d'entre deux murs sombres, faisant grincer ses ongles contre une paroi en pierre, tandis qu'elle jouait de ses épaules pour faire passer sa chevelure ensanglantée dans son dos :

\- Râ Kamarn. Râ Kamarn… Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure sifflant.

Eileen pointa sa baguette vers elle :

\- Riddikulus !

La momie éclata de rire et se changea en tornade de sable, qui les aspergea copieusement puis se désintégra. Rogue et McNamara échangèrent un regard sceptique.

\- Vous avez déjà vu un Epouvantard agir ainsi ? Demanda la sorcière.

\- Non, répondit Severus. Je doute qu'il ait s'agit d'un Epouvantard.

\- C'est pas vrai, blêmit la sorcière. C'est impossible. Elle est en Egypte, assura la jeune femme. Elle, est, en Egypte… Elle est dans un tombeau. Fermé jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle est…. Dans un tombeau, en Egypte, répéta la jeune femme, anxieuse. Ce n'est pas elle.

\- Vous avez compris ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle a parlé d'une résurrection de Râ, soupira Eileen.

\- Le dieu Soleil ?

\- Il n'est pas aussi charmant que son nom l'indique. Le soleil était également jugé meurtrier en Egypte antique. Râ, contrairement à l'interprétation qu'on en fait à notre époque, était un véritable fléau pour les populations humaines et sorcières.

\- Je vois. Ce tombeau, où elle était enfermée… Il ne se trouvait pas dans la cité d'Amunaptra, n'est-ce pas ?

Eileen tourna vivement la tête vers lui :

\- Si. Pourquoi ? Que savez-vous ? Aboya-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Les équipes qui se sont occupées du Miroir du Riséd ont mystérieusement… Disparu, ces derniers jours. Et il semblerait qu'une nouvelle épidémie se soit déclenchée sur le site d'Amunaptra, plus tôt dans la semaine.

Les traits d'Eileen se décomposèrent :

\- Vous auriez du me le dire tout de suite ! Accusa-t-elle.

\- Je viens de le faire, nous l'avons appris cet après-midi au Ministerium, répondit plus sèchement Rogue. Une équipe d'Aurores vient d'être envoyée sur place, et travaille de concert avec un certain… Tut Hassad. Une de vos connaissances, il me semble ?

Eileen se détendit aussitôt :

\- Tut est revenu ? Oh fabuleux. Oui, c'est mon frère. Enfin, frère adoptif. Enfin… Ami. Enfin bref, il sait y faire, nous avons résolu la dernière épidémie ensemble. (Puis elle se tourna vers le sable sur le sol, qu'elle observa attentivement). Mais elle… Comment a-t-elle pu sortir ? Soupira-t-elle. Cela ne fait aucun sens. Et puis Tut me l'aurait dit si elle avait réussi à s'échapper, il sait à quel point elle est dangereuse… Non, ce n'est pas elle, de toute façon ce truc, n'est pas assez puissant… Non, je pense que…

\- Oui ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Je pense que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, était là, plus tôt, et a vu l'Epouvantard prendre la forme d'Antmosis. Et que cette entité a réussi… A en créer une pâle copie.

Severus Rogue obtempéra lentement, et il ajouta :

\- Il y a autre chose qu'il vaut mieux que vous sachiez, dans ce cas. (Eileen se tourna vivement vers lui, légèrement inquiète). Un Mangemort du nom de Barty Croupton, s'est échappé d'Azkaban la semaine dernière. Le Ministerium le soupçonne de chercher à ramener Voldemort à la vie.

\- Mais quelle superbe idée, ironisa Eileen, furieuse de cette pensée. Vraiment, des fois j'approuve la peine de mort américaine. (Severus haussa des sourcils surpris) Et je suppose que c'est un fervent pratiquant de toutes formes de magie noire ?

\- Oui. Plutôt… Habile, en la matière, qui plus est. En outre… Il est passé maître dans le domaine du plagia magique et est parvenu à reproduire avec une efficacité alarmante, l'apparence et les fonctions de créatures maléfique complexes.

\- Fantastique, grommela la jeune femme. Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à lui mettre la main dessus… Et en ce qui me concerne, comprendre comment il a pu reproduire avec autant de maestria, l'apparence d'Antmosis. En espérant que ça ne va pas finir par la réveiller pour de bon, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même, en avançant vers l'obscurité. Ca a le sommeil fragile, une momie.

\- Ne vous éloignez pas, répondit Rogue en marchant dans l'autre direction.

\- Avec plaisir, souffla la jeune femme en revenant aussitôt vers lui.

Ils inspectèrent la demeure pendant encore une bonne heure et demie – en vain, puis Rogue lança le retrait, peu avant 20h:

\- Rentrons. Nous reviendrons demain.

\- Et si jamais des gamins reviennent cette nuit ? Les rumeurs de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui vont vite circuler – Potter était déjà là lui-même.

Nous allons poster un Détraqueur devant cette demeure, et devant cet arbre.

Eileen sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine au souvenir de ces détestables créatures. Elle détestait, les Détraqueurs. Il s'agissait probablement des entités qui l'effrayaient le plus, après les Momies. Severus pointa sa baguette, à l'extrémité lumineuse, devant le visage de la jeune femme pour mieux apprécier sa mine soudain alarmée :

\- Rassurez-vous, personne ne les aime, dit-il d'un ton mi-réconfortant, mi-moqueur.

Et ils regagnèrent l'Ecole. Minerva approuva la suggestion de Severus de poster deux Détraqueurs autour de la Cabane Hurlante et de ses accès, puis ils dinèrent sans plus reparler de cet incident.

Eileen ne revit quasiment plus Severus Rogue du reste de la semaine : le sorcier donnait ses cours, puis s'enfermait pour préparer des potions ou disparaissait du château pendant plusieurs heures.

Au bout de quelques jours, Eileen chercha à lui poser une question, qu'un de ses élèves lui avait soulevée en classe sur les vertus néfastes de la Fleur de Lotus, mais elle ne le trouva nulle part. Elle alla donc trouver la Directrice, qui se contenta de lui dire un peu sèchement que le Professeur Rogue était en mission pour le Ministerium, et qu'elle ne devrait plus être dérangée.

La jeune femme s'affligea d'une telle attitude : les Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall étaient-ils déçus des risques qu'Eileen avait laissé un groupe d'enfants prendre, dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Ou avaient-ils de plus gros chats à fouetter ?

Près d'une semaine après ces évènements, Eileen revenait de la forêt interdite lorsqu'elle croisa le Professeur Rogue, qui lui-même y rentrait.

\- Ha, bonjour Professeur Rogue, vous êtes rentré ? Sourit la jeune femme.

Celui-ci lui servit un regard noir :

\- A l'évidence.

\- J'espère que le Miroir du Riséd ne vous pose pas trop de soucis ? Se risqua à demander Eileen. Tut m'a écrit pour me confirmer que l'épidémie avait été enrayée, j'espère que tout est rentré dans l'ordre au Musée également ?

Severus l'observa d'un air froid et méprisant, puis il dit :

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai à faire.

Et il partit à vive allure, légèrement courbé. Eileen sentit un frisson lui parcourir la moelle épinière, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Depuis quand le Professeur Rogue lui provoquait-il cet effet-là ? Au contraire, elle se sentait en principe en sécurité en sa présence.

Elle s'arrêta à la Cabane d'Hagrid, qui avait l'air d'humeur malheureuse, et lui parla de son étrange rencontre avec Severus. Celui-ci renifla en mélangeant une sorte de soupe baveuse dans un énorme chauderon rouillé :

\- Un méchant homme, moi je vous le dis.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, tempéra Eileen, disons qu'il était plutôt discourtois et mécontent…

\- Il est mauvais, insista le petit géant. Il a posé des questions sur le sang de licorne, la semaine dernière, et avant-hier, j'en ai trouvée une égorgée, comme une vieille citrouille, près du tombeau d'Aragog. Je suis sûr que c'est lui, c'est pour ses expériences.

Eileen fronça les sourcils :

\- Impossible. La Licorne est une créature protégée, le Professeur Rogue le sait – il fait partie d'un Organe Consultatif du Ministerium qui lutte contre ce genre de trafic. Quelles questions vous a-t-il posé sur ce sang ?

\- Ses pouvoirs de guérisons. Si j'avais su… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien dit ! J'aurais du me douter, qu'il avait de sombres plans. Mais il était si… Terrifiant. Je sentais qu'il était prêt à me faire du mal, si je ne répondais pas, et comment aurais-je pu dire quoique ce soit ? C'est un Professeur, et un membre du Ministerium désormais. « Le héros de Poudlard »… Un homme dangereux, et méchant.

Eileen alla observer le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle ignorait ce qui l'alarmait le plus dans ce récit : que le Professeur Rogue ait pu menacer ainsi ouvertement Hagrid, ou qu'il ait pu faire preuve de si fortes lacunes en connaissances sur les créatures fantastiques.

Le sang de licorne était un ingrédient précieux, et il fallait une multitude de dérogation pour accéder à un de leurs corps, même une fois décédé – ce que les clans de Licornes n'autorisaient que lorsque le Ministerium avait étudié l'urgence de la demande, et en avaient fait la demande officielle auprès des représentants de ces créatures protégées. Severus Rogue savait tout cela – obligatoirement.

Elle soupira, se rappelant que son attitude avait sensiblement changé depuis les évènements de la Cabane Hurlante. Et si cela n'avait pas été à cause d'elle et de ce qu'on lui reprochait, mais à cause de quelques sortilèges ?

Le souvenir de leur dernière discussion lui revint en mémoire. « Barty Croupton, passé maître dans l'art du plagia magique ». Elle fronça le nez et décida qu'après avoir réconforté Hagrid, elle irait trouver Minerva McGonagall pour lui faire part de ses soupçons : Severus Rogue n'était plus lui-même.

Cela lui prit deux bonnes heures : le géant avait le cœur gros, et il envisageait d'envoyer un hibou au Ministerium pour dénoncer le Professeur Rogue. Or Eileen préférait qu'il attende avant de prendre des mesures aussi drastiques… Il fallut vraiment qu'elle lui révèle posséder elle-même un dragon, Bellerophon, et qu'elle lui promette de le lui présenter un jour, pour lui rendre le sourire et lui redonner confiance en la situation.

Eileen arpenta toutes les pièces et tous les couloirs de Poudlard pour trouver le Professeur McGonagall. Elle la trouva à un endroit relativement inattendu : la plus haute tour de l'Ecole, pourtant déserte et en plein vent, au beau milieu d'une dispute avec… Le Professeur Rogue.

\- Il doit forcément en rester une trace, quelque part, il suffit d'une, D'UNE ! Pestait Rogue.

\- Elles ont toutes été détruites, fustigea la Directrice. Et Potter, qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il était sur la défensive, je ne peux pas retourner le voir. Toi, essaie de lui soutirer cette information, tu es la Directrice. Tu as vérifié la pensine, le bureau de Dumbledore, tout ?

\- Il n'y a rien, nulle part. C'est Potter, il faut lui faire la peau !

Eileen haussa des sourcils surpris. Elle avait donc désormais deux problèmes. La jeune femme se demandait bien comment les deux plus puissants professeurs de Poudlard avaient pu se faire voler ainsi leur identité. Avaient-ils été vaincus ? Peu probable, ils étaient plus que redoutables.

Eileen repartit en silence, afin de ne surtout pas trahir sa présence, et elle alla d'abord trouver Harry Potter. Celui-ci était dans la salle de banquet, avec ses amis – elle reconnut les éternels Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginie Weasley, Neville Londubat, et Luna Lovegood. Que des bons élèves, soit dit en passant.

Elle s'approcha de lui aussi naturellement que possible. Hermione fut la première à la repérer et elle appela le nom de son meilleur ami – Potter releva la tête de sa dissertation et observa Eileen d'un air surpris :

\- Miss McNamara ? Salua-t-il, étonné.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux. Eileen lui sourit :

\- Harry. Je peux vous parler en privé, juste une minute ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit le jeune sorcier en se levant aussitôt.

Il servit un coup d'œil à ses amis – « plus qu'un groupe, un véritable clan, à l'évidence », pensa Eileen – et il la suivit hors de la salle de banquet.

\- Il y a un problème, Miss McNamara ? Demanda Harry d'un air clairvoyant.

\- En fait… Je n'en suis pas encore 100% certaine, mais… Je me demandais si vous aviez trouvé le comportement du Professeur Rogue, un peu étrange, ces derniers jours ?

Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle, l'air alarmé.

\- Oui, dit-il. A plusieurs reprises.

\- J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même. Qu'il n'est… Pas, lui, à la vérité. Et, plus alarmant encore, il m'a semblé que… Le Professeur McGonagall, était également… Différente.

\- Vous pensez que Barty Croupton est parvenu à voler leurs deux identités ? Demanda Harry Potter de but en blanc.

Eileen en resta scotchée sur place. Puis Harry reprit leur marche vers les escaliers, et elle le suivit :

\- Vous êtes au courant, pour Croupton, en déduisit piteusement Eileen.

\- La Gazette du Sorcier mentionne qu'il a été vu à Singapore, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien faire là-bas alors que tout ce qui pourrait l'intéresser est ici, à Poudlard.

\- Harry, le Professeur Rogue m'avait révélé que Croupton était expert dans le plagia magique sous toutes ses formes. Je pense que le risque est réel… De plus, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, j'ai surpris les « faux » Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall en pleine discussion orageuse et ils ont parlé de vous. A la vérité, c'est pour cela que je suis venue vous voir. Je crains, qu'ils ne cherchent à vous nuire… En outre, il m'a semblé qu'ils recherchaient quelque chose. Ils disaient qu'il suffisait d'une seule, même si apparemment elles avaient toutes été détruites. J'ignore de quoi il s'agissait, mais ils ont parlé de vous… Faire la peau. Et ça vient vraiment hors contexte, je sais, mais je voulais vous prévenir que tant que je n'ai pas réussi à élucider ce problème avec les autres professeurs, il vous faut être très prudent à leur encontre.

Harry, qui avait pâli au fur et à mesure de ses propos, lui demanda :

\- A quel autre professeur en avez-vous parlé, Miss McNamara ?

\- A… A personne, encore, je ne savais pas vraiment à qui me fier.

\- Et vous avez bien fait. N'en parlez pas d'avantage. A part vous et moi, personne n'est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est juste, avoua la jeune femme après une brève hésitation.

Le jeune sorcier détecta qu'elle faisait une minime rétention d'information, car il la fixa de ses grands yeux verts au travers de ses lunettes :

\- Si quelqu'un d'autre sait ou soupçonne quelque chose, je dois le savoir, Miss McNamara, insista-t-il avec douceur.

\- En fait, c'est juste… Hagrid, il était très malheureux ce midi, à cause de quelque chose qu'il soupçonne le Professeur Rogue d'avoir fait, et j'étais tellement surprise que j'ai pu lui laisser entendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son comportement… Mais je ne lui ai pas révélé aussi clairement que je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une usurpation d'identité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid soupçonne Rogue d'avoir fait ?

\- Apparemment, il serait venu en fin de semaine dernière lui poser des questions sur les vertus du sang de licorne (Harry se figea et la regarda d'un air fort peu rassuré). Et il semblerait qu'un de ces superbes animaux ait été trouvé mort dans la forêt interdite il y a deux jours. Ca va Harry ?

\- Oui, mentit le jeune homme. La situation est juste plus préoccupante que je ne le craignais.

\- S'il vous plait, parlez-moi vous aussi sans détour. Il peut utiliser le sang de Licorne pour ressusciter Voldemort ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry. Mais il lui faut plus de choses, des choses que moi seul possède en effet. Et de sombres connaissances en magie noire.

\- Celles-là, je crains qu'il ne les aie.

\- Pas à ce point là… A moins que….

\- A moins que ?

\- A moins qu'il n'ait côtoyé en prison des gens plus pointus encore dans le domaine. Miss McNamara, avez-vous une quelconque idée d'où Barty Croupton a pu cacher les corps des Professeurs ?

\- Non, souffla Eileen. Et à la vérité, je ne sais pas s'il s'agit seulement de polynectar, Harry, il existe bien des moyens de copier l'apparence d'un sorcier – dont certains plus efficaces encore, mais plus complexes. Il nous faut creuser cela.

\- Je vais mettre Hermione sur le coup.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faut réduire à tout prix le cercle de sorciers au courant de cette potentielle usurpation d'identité ? Encore une fois, je ne suis pas sûre à 100%, le Professeur Rogue est un personnage toujours très ambigu et froid…

\- Mais pas cruel, et il n'aurait certainement pas parlé ni de tuer une licorne, ni de me faire la peau, assura Potter. Non, vos doutes sont fondés, et ils recroisent les miens. Je sais pouvoir me fier à mes amis. Croupton a réussi à infiltrer Poudlard, le Professeur McGonagall a du s'en rendre compte rapidement, et c'est pourquoi ils ont du la prendre aussi – mais je me demande bien qui peut jouer son rôle à elle... Miss McNamara, il faudrait que quelqu'un se renseigne sur la façon dont Croupton s'est échappé d'Azkaban, et s'il s'est bien échappé tout seul. Si je contacte le Ministerium pour obtenir ces informations, ils vont tout de suite s'alarmer – d'autant plus que Kingsley est en mission jusqu'à lundi soir.

\- Je m'en occupe. Je dois justement prendre RV avec le Ministerium pour… D'autres choses.

\- Bien, faites-le.

\- Que faisons-nous pour Severus et Minerva ?

\- Officiellement, rien du tout, car tout nous parait normal. Officieusement, je crois qu'il est temps de lancer une recherche approfondie de l'Ecole pour les retrouver – ils sont sûrement encore ici. Neville et Luna vont s'en occuper.

Eileen obtempéra. Ils discutèrent encore un peu des prochaines étapes, puis elle repartit vers ses appartements, et lui vers la salle de banquet.

L'Assistante en Poisons et Contre-Poisons retrouva la convocation du Ministerium qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours auparavant afin de se déclarer comme Animagus, et elle informa le professeur Flitwick qu'elle s'absentait pour la fin de la journée – elle devait rendre visite à sa mère, en Suisse, improvisa-t-elle.

Puis elle marcha jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et utilisa le Portoloin de la Statue de Godric Griffondor pour regagner Londres. Une fois arrivée au Ministerium, et après avoir reçu un savon au Département de Transformation Magique pour ne pas s'être déclarée dans le délai des 30 jours après son arrivée sur le territoire britannique, elle se dirigea vers le département des Objets Obscurs et chercha le Dr. Billabird, avec qui elle avait été en communication pour le transport du Miroir du Riséd.

Le Dr. Billabird parut content de la rencontrer enfin :

\- Oui, oui, et je sais que vous enseignez désormais à Poudlard, le Professeur Rogue ne m'a dit que du bien de vous. J'en suis ravi, nous avons besoin de gens compétents, dans cette école.

Eileen sourit en entendant cela. Severus était toujours si avare de compliments ! Elle en profita pour prendre des nouvelles du Département dans son intégralité, de le féliciter sur son travail de rédaction pour les nouvelles réglementations à venir – puis elle lui confessa avoir besoin d'une faveur.

\- Plait-il ? Demanda le docteur, légèrement méfiant.

\- Comme vous le savez peut-être, nous avons de… Fréquents, soupira-t-elle, problèmes d'épidémies et de momies en Egypte, surtout dans les anciennes cités.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Billabird.

\- Mes contacts sur place et moi-même cherchons un moyen d'éviter que des individus douteux aux compétences en magie noire, n'arrivent à entrer dans ces zones ancestrales. Je me demandais s'il vous serait possible, dans cette optique… De m'introduire auprès de quelqu'un qui s'y connaîtrait en Détraqueurs, à Azkaban ? Ce sont des créatures terrifiantes mais efficaces, et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir les étudier d'un tout petit peu plus près avant de formuler une requête auprès du Ministerium.

\- Je vois, sembla pourtant s'étonner l'expert en objets magiques. Une bien curieuse requête, étant donné que les Détraqueurs sont probablement les créatures les plus méprisées de ce monde… Mais ma foi, je comprends vos raisons. Je doute que vous trouviez réponse à toutes vos questions, mais je peux sans autre vous introduire à Madame Karrabas, la Directrice d'Azkaban. Personne n'a son égal en connaissances sur le sujet…

\- Cela me ferait beaucoup avancer dans mon étude, Dr. Billabird. Vous pensez que je pourrais lui parler plus tard dans la journée ?

\- Et bien…

Eileen lui servit sa mine la plus angélique et pleine d'espoir, et il soupira en obtempérant, allant s'attabler pour lui écrire une lettre d'introduction. La jeune femme le remercia copieusement, et loua un balai pour regagner Azkaban. Elle n'aimait pas, les balais, et préférait de loin la stabilité des dragons. D'ailleurs, elle se serait sentie plus en sécurité sur le dos de Bellerophon que sur son manche en bois : Azkaban était une prison effroyable, gigantesque, grimaçante et en plein vent – en pleine mer, d'ailleurs.

Et puis il y avait des Détraqueurs partout.

La jeune femme du opérer un sortilège de feu et chaleur pour sécher ses vêtements à son arrivée, puis elle se présenta à l'entrée de la grande prison. Deux Aurores la fouillèrent et lui prirent sa baguette le temps de sa présence à Azkaban. Ils lurent sa lettre d'introduction, puis appelèrent un gardien – visiblement un Cracmol – qui la conduisit jusqu'au bureau de la dite Madame Karrabas.

Athelassia Esther Karrabas était une sorcière d'environ cinquante ans. Elle était très grande, très carré, avec des bras et des mains puissantes, un cou fort, et un visage plus imposant encore. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient plus impressionants que ceux du Professeur Rogue, mais surtout, ses cheveux roux attachés dans un épais chignon serré, lui conféraient l'air d'une enchanteresse des plus maléfiques.

\- Oui ? Appela-t-elle d'un ton pourtant mielleux.

\- C'est pour vous, Maîtresse, dit le gardien de prison d'un air un peu appeuré.

\- Et bien, entrez, s'esclaffa -t-elle d'une voix raillée qui produisit à peu près le son d'une porte grinçante.

Eileen sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un dont les capacités magiques dépassaient les siennes. Elle se força à paraître aussi amicale que possible :

\- Bonjour Madame Karrabas, je vous prie de bien vouloir déranger cette intrusion. Je m'appelle Eileen McNamara, et j'enseigne en tant qu'Assistante en Poisons et Contre-Poisons à Poudlard, sous la supervision du Professeur Rogue. Je me pose quelques questions sur les Détraqueurs, et le Dr. Billabird m'a pointé dans votre direction, affirmant que vous étiez une experte en la matière.

La Directrice de Prison se leva de son bureau avec une telle raideur, qu'elle parut prendre encore cinq centimètres. Elle alla ranger le courrier qu'elle était en train de lire, dans une armoire métallique, qui se referma dans un gémissement après coup.

\- Je vous en prie, fit-elle en lui désignant un petit coin salon. Asseyez-vous. Merci, Josaphin, dit-elle ensuite en servant un regard noir au Cracmol, qui disparut aussitôt.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent autour d'une table basse en bois de Cèdre et en verre animé, et qui dans le cas présent faisait défiler sur son plateau transparent, la tempête de grêle et de pluie qui sévissait à l'extérieur.

\- Et comment va donc ce cher Severus ? Demanda alors la Directrice en ouvrant la poche de sa veste pour en sortir une sorte de cigarette. Je suppose que vous ne fumez pas ?

\- Cela m'arrive, se surprit à mentir Eileen.

Elle n'avait fumé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et c'était de l'herbe de Chia, une plante aux vertus excitantes d'Amérique du Sud. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour l'éliminer de son système immunitaire – 48h durant lesquelles elle avait parcouru à cloche-pied plus de cent kilomètres en chantant en Fourchelang. Cela lui avait valu un avertissement du Gouvernement Magique Chilien.

\- Et bien et bien, que de surprises en ce vendredi soir, se réjouit Madame Karrabas en lui tendant un papier rempli de feuilles mouvantes.

Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et murmura :

\- Inflamare.

Les deux cigarettes s'allumèrent en même temps. Eileen reconnut du Pavot, de la Menthe et des feuilles de fausse-joie. « Remarque, elle doit bien avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort dans cette baraque lugubre », pensa Eileen.

\- Le Professeur Rogue se porte très bien, je vous remercie. J'ignorais que vous le connaissiez, je lui passerai votre bonjour, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oh, Severus et moi avons une longue histoire d'arrestations, de détentions provisoires, et de libérations. Il est comme l'oiseau rare de mon tableau de chasse, celui que je vais avoir la patience d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de ma carrière, mais qui, inéluctablement, finira par se prendre dans mes filets. Un homme à l'intelligence tout à fait remarquable…

Nouveau frisson. Eileen prit sa deuxième bouffée et elle ferma les yeux, mimant la détente, tout en s'installant confortablement sur le petit canapé :

\- Je devrais fumer plus souvent, murmura-t-elle.

Madame Karrabas lui sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents légèrement pointues. Avaient-elles été modifiées de la sorte par un enchantement, ou se les était-elle limées elle-même ? Aucune des deux théories n'était rassurante.

Eileen sentit que son interlocutrice cherchait à accéder à ses pensées, d'une manière bien moins subtile que Severus, aussi comprit-elle que son temps était compté, si jamais elle ne lui apportait pas une information clef.

\- Vous devez voir passer et entendre des informations bien confidentielles dans cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Je suppose… Qu'il vous est possible de tenir secrète, une discussion purement professionnelle ?

\- Bien sûr, lâcha gravement Karrabas en levant les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une nouvelle goulée de cigarette.

\- Je suis responsable de la sécurité de plusieurs cités ancestrales en Egypte. Cités sur lesquelles plusieurs malédictions et épidémies ont été jetées ces dernières années, qu'il m'a pris beaucoup de temps à résoudre.

Karrabas la fixa un instant, puis elle dit :

\- Vous avez gardé le nom de votre mère, et non celui de votre père. Pourquoi ?

Eileen rougit :

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre père aussi, avait gardé le nom de sa mère… Je me suis toujours demandée, pourquoi diable cela… Jusqu'à ce que je découvre, sa pauvre fatalité, sa maladie, diraient certains… Cracmol… L'ironie…

\- Vous connaissiez mon père ?

\- Sir Anthony Black était un homme distingué et intelligent. On le disait aussi charismatique que son Père, avec la magie en moins. Pourtant, dur et revanchard, n'est-ce pas ? Une autre caractéristique… Des Grindelwald.

Le cœur d'Eileen loupa un battement, et elle reposa sa cigarette, alarmée. Personne ne connaissait cette affiliation – personne. Elle-même ne l'avait appris qu'en fouillant le Grenier de sa maison ancestrâle quelques semaines plus tôt, et elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss McNamara, les secrets de Nurmengard et d'Azkaban sont bien gardés. J'en fais, une affaire, très, très personnelle…

\- Est-ce donc certain ? Gellert Grindelwald… Vous savez s'il était vraiment mon Grand-Père ? Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de lui, il m'a dit que ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais j'ai… J'ai découvert une ébauche d'arbre généalogique sur les murs de la Maison Familiale, à Liverpool…

\- Hm, mon enfant, si vous-même ne savez pas qui sont vos grands-parents, comment une pauvre femme comme moi, le pourrait ? Ironisa la Directrice. Maintenant, et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes vraiment là ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir comment Barty Croupton s'est échappé d'Azkaban, révéla Eileen.

La jeune femme se figea, et rougit à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire preuve d'autant de transparence ? Son prétexte officiel était les cités antiques d'Egypte… Alors elle avisa sa cigarette. Le papier était fait en veritafeuille.

\- C'est autorisé, de droguer les visiteurs d'Azkaban ? Demanda froidement Eileen en pointant la cigarette.

\- Autant que de mettre en avant de fausses excuses pour obtenir des lettres de recommandations de la part du Ministerium, s'amusa calmement Karrabas. Barty Croupton est parvenu à ensorceler le prisonnier de la cellule d'en face, et à le changer en Détraqueur.

\- En Détraqueur ? S'alarma Eileen. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Oh, tout est possible, avec de la patience, et de la magie noire. Croupton a eu des années pour penser et travailler à toute forme de magie sans baguette… Les sorciers les plus dangereux d'Azkaban ne sont pas toujours ceux à qui l'on pense.

\- Et qui était ce prisonnier, qu'il a transformé ?

\- Je pense, vous en avoir suffisamment dit. L'autre prisonnier est mort, nous avons trouvé son corps dans les flots voisins.

\- Pourtant, il semble que Barty Croupton n'agisse pas seul…

Eileen sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire. Elle se leva :

\- Merci de m'avoir reçu, Madame Karrabas.

\- Vous partez si vite ? Allons, non, rasseyez-vous donc. Et dites-moi, pourquoi pensez-vous que Monsieur Croupton n'agit pas seul ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont deux à avoir volé l'apparence de deux sorciers, avoua Eileen.

La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux et commença à partir.

\- Quels sorciers ? Insista Karrabas en se levant à son tour pour la suivre.

Eileen récita dans sa tête « Protego ». « Protego ». Puis elle murmura « Insonoritas » et soudain, le son lui fut coupé. Elle vit les lèvres de Madame Karrabas, qui venait de s'interposer entre elle et la sortie, bouger, mais n'entendit plus aucun son, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Une fois que son interlocutrice eut cessé de parler, elle lui sourit, et lui dit :

\- Je vous remercie de votre accueil, et des si précieuses informations que vous avez bien voulu me fournir, Madame. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de semaine.

Et elle partit, savourant la mine étonnée et frustrée de Karrabas, qui continua de la suivre. Elle regagna le grand portail, soulagée de voir que la Directrice restait à l'intérieur, puis elle alla trouver les Aurores. Elle murmura à nouveau « Insonoritas » et l'ouie lui revint : ils étaient en pleine tempête, et le contraste entre le silence et les violentes bourrasques la fit sursauter.

L'Aurore lui rendit sa baguette magique et aussitôt, Eileen s'en servit :

\- « Que ce poison dans mon corps et mon esprit, en cet instant, cet hôte-là investisse ».

L'Aurore se figea et ses yeux s'embuèrent un peu. Eileen s'allégea en ne sentant sur elle ou en elle plus aucun parfum de Menthe ou de Pavot :

\- Quel était l'autre prisonnier, celui que Barty Croupton a ensorcellé et transformé en Détraqueur ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Alecto Carrow, répondit l'Aurore.

\- Obliviate, murmura alors Eileen.

L'Aurore retrouva aussitôt ses esprits, et elle reprit :

\- C'est entendu, je ferai attention. Oui, je crois que vous avez raison, c'est une sacrée tempête. Merci de votre accueil, et bon courage, sourit-elle.

Elle enfourcha son balai, et partit à toute allure. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, elle lança une formule d'imperméabilité, et fit doubler la taille de son balais pour lui donner plus de puissance. Par la barbe de Merlin, jamais Bellerophon ne lui avait autant manqué.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le faire sortir tant qu'il n'était pas déclaré, inspecté, et autorisé sur le territoire britannique.

« Un sorcier capable d'en transformer un autre en Détraqueur ». Quelle ignoble pensée. Et eux qui avaient fait venir deux de ces horribles créatures pour surveiller la Cabane Hurlante – ils leur avaient fourni la couverture idéale.

Elle mit encore deux bonnes heures à regagner Poudlard – la nuit était tombée, et le souper de la salle de banquet était terminé. Eileen alla trouver Rusard, qui l'observa d'un air choqué en la découvrant trempée, fatiguée, avec des vêtements froissés et tachés.

\- Monsieur Rusard, j'ai une question extrêmement importante à vous poser. Vendredi dernier, vous vous souvenez sans doute que le Professeur Rogue et moi-même sommes arrivés en retard au diner.

\- Comme toujours en ce qui vous concerne, Miss, critiqua le concierge.

\- Oui. Je sais. Pardon. Mais bref : avez-vous vu, le Professeur Rogue, ressortir ce soir-là ?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je vous dirais ça ? Aboya le concierge.

Eileen sortit sa baguette et s'avança d'un pas menaçant :

\- Hola on se calme, dit aussitôt Rusard en levant les deux mains en avant d'un air pacifique. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question, aujourd'hui ?

\- QUI VOUS L'A POSÉE ? S'impatienta Eileen.

\- Potter ! Potter est venu me voir il y a une heure, et il m'a demandé ce que j'avais vu des allées et venues suspicieuse de Severus Rogue ces derniers jours.

\- Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

\- Qu'il ne faisait qu'aller et venir à la Cabane Hurlante, la nuit. Maintenant baissez votre baguette, ou j'en parle au Professeur McGonagall.

« Evidemment », pensa Eileen. Elle fonça dans sa chambre, se changea vite fait, et tandis qu'elle ressortait, elle vit une elfe de maison s'incliner devant sa porte et lui déposer une convocation dans la main. Elle était attendue immédiatement dans le bureau de la Directrice. A la droite de l'Elfe, le chat de M. Rusard.

Rusard était-il de connivence ?

Eileen remercia l'Elfe et lui promit qu'elle irait dans un instant, dès que ses cheveux seraient secs. Elle rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre, et sortit par la fenêtre. La tempête venait de regagner l'intérieur des terres, et elle eu beaucoup de mal à léviter jusqu'au Parc de l'Ecole, mais elle y parvint, et se précipita vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Le Saule était déchainé, et elle du s'y prendre à trois fois pour qu'il la laisse passer. Une fois dans le tunnel, elle absorba une potion d'invisibilité qu'elle avait préparée en vitesse dans sa chambre, puis elle marcha dans le plus grand silence en direction de la cave. Bientôt, elle entendit un cri jeune et grave – c'était la voix d'Harry Potter.

Elle s'avança vers l'origine du bruit aussi vite que possible et découvrit une scène horrifique : Severus Rogue était crucifié sur une sorte de triangle de bois. Des chaînes absorbaient son sang et son énergie, et les recrachaient dans une sorte de pensine en or éblouissant, protégée par des symboles gravés dans le sol. Eileen put lire des incantations de feu et de destruction instantanée sur la terre.

Etendu sur le sol, Harry se tordait de douleur – sans nul doute, il était en proie au sortilège du Doloris. Un autre Professeur Rogue, plus venimeux, était debout devant lui et riait aux éclats – d'un rire qui n'était pas le sien. « Barty Croupton », pensa Eileen.

Un autre groupe d'adolescents giseait au sol, et au-dessus d'eux, un Détraqueur. Celui-ci absorbait leur énergie vitale, les faisant gémir et hurler.

Ce tableau fit frissonner Eileen. Elle sortit sa baguette, mais ne bougea pas de suite, cherchant à planifier l'ordre de ses attaques.

Le Détraqueur était véritablement en train de nuire à la vie de quatre adolescents, mais Harry Potter devait déjà subir ce sortilège depuis un moment, à en juger par la fatigue de sa voix, sa peau pâle, ses lunettes brisées, ses vêtements trempés de sueur, et ses tremblements incontrôlés. Quant à Severus, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Soudain une troisième silhouette apparut :

\- Kingsley vient de revenir à Poudlard, dit le petit homme d'un ton alarmé. S'il soupçonne quoique ce soit, il risque de contacter McGonagall et le Ministerium – il faut agir vite.

Il était court sur pattes, avec un visage disgracieux, des dents de rongeur en avant, des cheveux gras et longs. Alors il s'arrêta et se mit à humer l'air, puis il tourna la tête dans la direction d'Eileen.

\- QUI VA LA ? Aboya-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Le faux Professeur Rogue cessa son sortilège sur Harry et le pointa dans la même direction que le troisième sorcier. Il hurla :

\- REVELIO !

Eileen sentit sa potion d'invisibilité disparaître, et son corps reprendre contenance. Heureusement, elle s'y était attendu et avait déjà sorti sa baguette :

\- STUPEFIX ! Hurla-t-elle sur le faux Rogue.

Elle évita de justesse un sort du petit sorcier à la mine mauvaise, et lui lança un « REDUCTO ! » de toute puissance, qui fit exploser le sol à ses pieds et le projeta en arrière. Alors le Détraqueur se jeta sur elle.

\- EXPECTO…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa formule que la créature la fit tomber en arrière. Elle sentit une brûlure énorme en provenance de sa poitrine et sentit qu'on lui arrachait sa baguette. Le souvenir de sa mine horrifiée lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'arbre généalogique des Grindelwald, l'un des plus noirs Mages de l'Histoire de l'Humanité après Voldemort, l'étouffa. Elle se rappela de la méchanceté de Rogue envers Hagrid et elle-même, la violence de ce Croupton qui torturait des innocents – puis d'autres souvenirs plus lointains et tout aussi sombres ou tristes revinrent à sa mémoire, et bientôt, le Détraqueur reprit la forme de la Momie Antmosis.

Alors Eileen pointa ses deux mains vers elle et dit :

\- TRANSFIGURAS !

Elle pensa à un Serpent, redoutable et énorme – et en effet, le Détraqueur prit la forme d'un basilic. Elle lui parla en Fourchelang et lui ordonna de se jeter sur la pensine, d'où une forme magique sombre était en train d'émerger.

Son instinct lui dictait que c'était là le danger principal. Elle ignorait encore pourquoi.

Le Basilic siffla violemment, mais il s'orienta vers la pensine. Eileen se leva juste à temps pour entendre un « CRUCIO » haineux, et soudain, elle fut prise de violentes douleurs, se sentant poignardée de toutes parts. Elle hurla sa peine, mais cria :

\- ACCIO BAGUETTE !

Le bout de bois vint voler dans sa main et le faux Rogue lui jeta une attaque qu'elle para avec difficulté :

\- REVELIO ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il se transforma alors, perdant en taille, et ses cheveux s'avérant plus courts, son visage plus pointu et plus mauvais. La perte soudaine de son apparence magique le déconcentra suffisamment pour que le sortilège du Doloris s'estompe, et la jeune femme se leva :

\- LIGATURA INSTANTATEM !

Une multitude de liannes lui enserrèrent le corps. Soudain elle entendit un « Aveda Kedavra ! » et elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête qu'un énorme rocher s'interposa entre elle et le sort vert fluo, lancé par le petit sorcier.

Celui-ci ouvrit de gros yeux surpris. C'était Harry Potter, qui venait de projeter l'obstacle entre l'assaillant et la jeune femme, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Puis l'adolescent hurla :

\- STUPEFIX !

Le sorcier se solidifia et tomba lourdement au sol. Eileen s'approcha de Croupton, qui lui lançait des regards venimeux en se tordant, et lui prit sa baguette. Puis elle murmura en Fourchelang aux lianes de se transformer en serpent venimeux et de le mordre sans interruption.

Harry, quant à lui, courut vers Severus Rogue – mais soudain, la pensine explosa au contact du Basilic, et absorba l'énorme créature.

Alors une silhouette énorme , mi serpent, mi vers, se releva de la quantité astronomique de sang de licorne et de sorcier accumulés, et Harry pointa sa baguette dans cette direction :

\- INFLAMARE ! Hurla-t-il.

Le serpent prit feu, mais ne sembla pas en souffrir. Au contraire, il se mit à rire.

Eileen lui ordonna en Fourchelang de se rétrécir, mais le serpent se tourna vivement vers elle et lui répondit dans sa langue qu'elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe – ses sifflements furent si puissants, qu'elle en eut mal à la tête et tomba en arrière. Les lianes de Croupton quittèrent aussitôt leur victime pour s'attaquer à elle.

Croupton lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre puis au visage une fois qu'il se fut levé. Il brandit sa baguette, mais soudain le serpent siffla :

\- Barty… Potter… Amène-le moi…

Les deux sorciers traitres s'en prirent alors à Harry, qui contra leurs attaques du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Soudain une silhouette de jeune homme égratigné et ensanglanté de partout arriva dans le champs de vision d'Eileen et lui jeta un sort :

\- FINITE INCANTATEM !

Les serpents disparurent, et elle put se relever. Il s'agissait de Neville Londubat, et il pouvait à peine tenir debout – pourtant, il attaqua Barty Croupton à coup d'Expelliarmus bien sentis.

\- Tue Rogue, tue-le ! Ordonna le gros basilic enflammé, au petit sorcier court sur pattes.

Celui-ci lança un sortilège de glace, mais Harry Potter s'interposa entre Severus et son assaillant pour repousser l'assaut :

\- JE T'INTERDIS ! Hurla-t-il au sorcier petit et gros.

Alors Eileen pointa sa baguette en l'air et cria :

\- LUMOS MAXIMA INSTANTATEM PETRIFICUS !

Le Basilic de feu poussa un long hurlement et se figea au contact de cette lumière violente, et il explosa telle une boule de feu, provoquant l'effondrement du plafond. Le Saule Cogneur produisit un grincement violent et douloureux, et tous les murs de la maison commencèrent à s'effondrer.

\- Nooooon, cria le reste de serpent en commençant à reprendre une forme semi-androïdale.

\- TERRACOTTA MAGMA ! Ordonna ensuite Eileen.

Elle se doutait bien que ces sortilèges sombres, purement égyptiens, n'étaient pas des plus fréquents dans la région – mais ma foi, les formules nécessaires pour ensevelir une armée de morts-vivants semblaient fonctionner tout aussi bien pour enterrer un serpent de feu issu d'une pensine magique. Puis elle hurla sur la pensine, désormais que les inscriptions du sol s'étaient fissurées :

\- REDUCTO !

Et la pensine explosa. D'une telle violence, que tous furent aspergés de sang, de feu, et de terre. La maison s'effondra totalement et le Saule Cogneur fit sortir ses racines pour se déplacer. Il était ancré si profondément dans le sol, que son départ provoqua un véritable cataclysme de tremblements et de coulées de terre : le sol et les murs continuèrent à s'écrouler et à trembler avec violence. Ils furent tous recouverts de boue sur plusieurs mètres, puis de bois, puis de pierre, et tous perdirent connaissance.


	4. Chapter 4

Eileen se réveilla dans une pièce gigantesque, blanche, et lumineuse. Son oiseau personnel – un Milan du nom de Filandros – était juste au-dessus de son lit, et il se mit à battre des ailes en la voyant éveillée, puis il sauta sur son ventre et s'approcha de son visage.

La jeune femme tendit une main vers ses plumes et le caressa juste sous le bec :

\- Salut toi, dit-elle.

Sa voix ne sortit pas, seulement un murmure. Avait-elle donc crié la veille ? Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Et puis, où était-elle ?

Elle chercha à se lever, mais son visage, son ventre et sa peau lui firent mal. Elle vit qu'elle était couverte de bandages et de couvertures guérrissantes.

\- Ha, et bien voilà, dit soudain Madame Pomfresh en arrivant, la mine joyeuse. Vous commenciez à me faire peur, mon enfant, cela fait trois jours que les autres sont réveillés…

« Trois jours ? » S'étonna Eileen.

\- Vous avez dépensé énormément d'énergie magique, apparemment, dans cet éboulement. Je vais prévenir les Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall que vous êtes réveillée, ils vont être soulagés.

Eileen se redressa lentement dans son lit, mais la tête lui tourna violemment, aussi décida-t-elle de se rallonger. Elle prit de longues inspirations lentes, toussa – un peu de terre sortit de ses lèvres. Puis elle tourna la tête vers la carafe d'eau et le verre qu'il y avait sur sa table de nuit, et elle fit en sorte de passer tout doucement en position assise pour pouvoir au moins boire.

Elle crut que sa tête allait exploser. Elle se toucha les cheveux et sentit qu'ils avaient été sommairement lavés – pourtant, à la racine, ils étaient encore plein de terre, et de sang. Boire lui fit le plus grand bien.

Elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'eau mais aussi d'un calmant à base de repar'tout, et cela lui fit du bien.

Severus et Minerva arrivèrent ensemble, et aussitôt cette dernière lui sourit :

\- Miss McNamara, c'est un plaisir de vous savoir à nouveau parmi nous ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Piteusement, avoua la jeune femme en essayant de sortir des couvertures. Où sont les autres ? Harry et ses amis ?

\- Messieurs Potter, Londubat, Weasley, ainsi que Miss Weasley et Miss Granger, ont tous repris leurs cours avant-hier.

\- Et Croupton et Carrow… ? Et il y avait un autre sorcier, plutôt petit mais carré, je ne sais pas si Harry vous en a parlé ?

Severus obtempéra :

\- Oui. Croupton est retourné à Azkaban. Carrow… N'a pas survécu aux explosions, ni à l'éboulis. Pettigrew, le troisième intrus, s'est hélas échappé. Nous le cherchons activement.

« Pettigrew… ». Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom-là. Eileen l'observa et voulut lui demander comment, lui, se portait – mais elle se retint. Il n'y avait que noblesse, dignité et self-control dans l'apparence de Severus Rogue : à l'évidence, il s'était remis bien plus vite qu'elle de cette attaque.

\- Bien, reprit Minerva. Miss McNamara, nous allons vous laisser vous réveiller tranquillement, puis vous laver et vous habiller. Lorsque vous serez prête, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir nous rejoindre, le Professeur Rogue et moi-même, dans mon bureau. Nous avons plusieurs points à clarifier, plutôt urgemment.

Le professeur Rogue obtempéra discrètement. Eileen eut un mauvais pressentiment, et elle acquiesça, la mine soudain inquiète.

McGonagall repartit aussitôt. Le Professeur Rogue, quant à lui, déposa une petite fiole sur sa table de nuit :

\- Du Caracolis Mentalis, annonça-t-il.

\- Contre les maux de tête, sourit Eileen en levant le regard vers lui. Ca va m'être très utile, merci.

Il partit rejoindre Minerva sans rien ajouter, exception faite d'un regard noir. Cette réaction peina légèrement la jeune femme, qui sentait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes.

Son oiseau Filandros vola alors sur son épaule, et lui donna un petit coup de bec sur la joue. Elle le caressa et pencha la tête contre lui en retour.

Il s'envola ensuite magistralement, et elle but la fiole du Professeur Rogue. Tout de suite, elle se sentit mieux. Elle remercia Madame Pomfresh de ses soins, puis regagna sa chambre. Là, elle prit une longue douche chaude, se lava copieusement les cheveux et le corps, puis enfila des vêtements propres.

Elle se servit une tasse de thé et croqua dans une pomme – dont elle avait désormais une réserve permanente dans sa chambre. Après s'être sobrement restaurée et s'être rendue une apparence humaine, elle prit le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

Plus ou moins tout lui était revenu sous la douche, exception faite de ce qui s'était produit entre l'explosion de la pensine, et son réveil à l'infirmerie. Elle regagna le bureau de la Directrice une heure après s'être réveillée.

Elle n'était pas encore très solide, mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Lui reprochait-on les sortilèges qu'elle avait utilisés, l'explosion, son affiliation à Grindelwald, son manque de réactivité quant au kidnapping des deux plus éminents professeurs de Poudlard ? Il était vrai qu'elle avait mis une bonne semaine avant de s'en rendre compte et donc d'agir…

Elle monta lentement les escaliers en colimaçon, et ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu essoufflée à son arrivée. Severus Rogue se leva lorsqu'il la vit, et lui céda sa place assise.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'installant.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss McNamara ? Demanda le Professeur McGonagall par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Ca va aller, Professeur. Je crois, que vous vouliez me voir assez urgemment ?

\- Oui, en effet. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez, au Professeur Rogue ici présent et à moi-même, tout ce qui s'est passé, depuis le diner que nous avons tous passé il y a dix jours de cela, le soir où McMillian et ses amis sont sortis de la Cabane Hurlante.

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à raconter. Eileen prit une grande inspiration, puis elle leur résuma l'absence du Professeur Rogue, son changement de comportement qu'elle n'avait remarqué qu'une semaine plus tard, sa discussion avec Hagrid sur les licornes, puis ses soupçons, la discussion qu'elle avait surprise dans la grande tour entre les deux sorciers aux fausses identités. Sa discussion avec Harry Potter, puis son voyage au Ministerium, et à Azkaban pour en apprendre plus sur l'évasion de Croupton.

Severus Rogue croisa les bras d'un air mécontent lorsqu'elle raconta sa discussion avec Mme Karrabas, qui avait essayé de – et réussi à – la droguer pour lui soutirer des informations. Mais personne ne l'interrompit. Elle se garda bien de mentionner la partie sur Grindelwald.

Suite à cette visite elle avait compris que les deux sorciers n'étaient autres qu'Alecto Carrow et Barty Croupton Junior, et qu'ils avaient sans doute pris l'apparence des Détraqueurs supposés garder l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle leur raconta sa discussion avec Rusard…

Puis elle leur dépeignit le tableau qu'elle avait trouvé à son arrivée dans les souterrains de la Cabane : les adolescents inconscients, la pensine ensorcelée, le Professeur Rogue attaché, son sang qui se déversait sur cette forme sombre qui apparaissait, Harry Potter soumis au sortilège du Doloris.

Les attaques qui avaient suivi. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui demanda de citer avec exactitude les formules qu'elle avait utilisées, ainsi que ses conséquences.

Eileen ne chercha pas à embellir son rôle et avoua que tout avait explosé à cause d'elle. Puis que le Saule Cogneur s'était visiblement déplacé, et qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie.

\- Mr Kingsley, qui a vu l'explosion lumineuse, lui raconta ensuite Severus Rogue, a immédiatement envoyé un Hibou au Professeur McGonagall, aux Etats-Unis depuis plusieurs jours. Puis il a formé un groupe de professeurs et d'Aurores, et s'est rendu à la Cabane Hurlante – ce que, vous, Miss McNamara, auriez du faire, avant de vous lancer tête baissée dans **CE QUE VOUS SAVIEZ** , allait s'avérer comme un combat dangereux, face à deux puissants Mangemorts.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas que le Professeur McGonagall était aux Etats-Unis, je croyais que… Carrow l'avait attaquée pour prendre son apparence, et qu'elle était quelque part, blessée…

Minerva sembla s'offusquer de cette théorie, mais elle répondit :

\- Les absences officielles des Professeurs et Directeurs de Poudlard sont notifiés sur le globe magique à l'entrée de mon bureau, Miss McNamara. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué lors de notre entretien – si vous vous étiez donnée la peine de venir vérifier, vous auriez vu que j'étais en conférence extraordinaire au MACUSA.

\- Je… Mon premier réflexe a été de venir vous trouver pour vous prévenir que quelqu'un avait réussi à usuper l'identité du Professeur Rogue, mais quand je vous ai trouvée, vous étiez en train de lui parler, et à l'évidence on avait aussi usurpé la vôtre, alors… (Piteusement, elle confessa) Je n'ai pas pensé qu'on avait peut-être profité de votre absence, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on vous avait attaquée et enfermée quelque part.

\- Quand bien même vous ignoriez que le Professeur McGonagall se trouvait à New-York, reprit Severus Rogue, il était de votre devoir de partager vos soupçons avec le Ministerium, ou au moins Monsieur Kingsley – à la rigueur, les autres professeurs – mais au moins quelqu'un d'autre qu'un élève déjà fortement éprouvé par les combats des dernières années ! Votre approche risquée et irréfléchie était celle d'un adolescent tête-brûlée – pas celle d'un enseignant avisé.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas sur nos sentiments à votre encontre, Miss McNamara, s'adoucit ensuite le professeur McGonagall. Nous avons interrogé Monsieur Potter et ses amis, et nous savons que vous avez fait preuve d'étonnantes capacités de combat – vous avez par ailleurs, très probablement empêché le retour d'une pâle version de Voldemort. Et pour cela, je vous félicite, de votre courage, et de votre adresse – mais comprenez bien ceci. Faire partie du corps enseignant vous oblige à penser EN PRIORITÉ à la sécurité de vos élèves et de l'Ecole en général. Nous avons du organiser une conférence extraordinaire avant-hier, pour rassurer des parents quant à la sécurité de l'Ecole – et le Ministre de la Magie était furieux, à raison, qu'un tel complot aie pu se tramer, et être déjoué à son insu.

\- Sans parler du fait que vous avez utilisé, une énergie vitale gigantesque, ajouta Rogue en lui servant un regard noir avant d'aller marcher vers la fenêtre du bureau. Quelques sortilèges de plus, et vous auriez pu vous éteindre. Madame Pomfresh, a passé des heures à vous remettre sur pied, et je vous ai fait ingérer plus de potion régénératrice que quiconque. C'était une utilisation risquée et incontrôlée de vos pouvoirs.

\- Je… J'avais le sentiment que la situation était risquée et incontrôlée, Professeur, et que ma vie était en jeu. D'ailleurs, si Harry n'avait pas lancé ce rocher entre moi et l'Aveda Kedavra de ce Pettigrow, je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Rogue tourna vivement la tête vers elle, et son regard sembla à la fois inquiet et furieux. McGonagall fronça les sourcils :

\- Voilà un détail qui avait échappé à votre récit précédent, nota-t-elle. Et que Monsieur Potter s'est bien gardé de mentionner, ajouta-t-elle en avisant Severus, qui lui répondit d'une mine toute aussi blasée.

\- Tout est allé si vite, Professeur McGonagall. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver ainsi au milieu d'une guerre entre plusieurs sorciers qui cherchent à se tuer, je n'ai jamais mené de duels à proprement parler, c'était une situation totalement nouvelle pour moi… A peine Harry m'avait-il sauvé la vie, qu'il se prenait à son tour un nouveau sortilège, et ainsi de suite. Oui, c'est vrai, j'étais épuisée – mais lui aussi. Il tenait à peine debout lorsqu'il s'est interposé entre le Professeur Rogue et ce… Pettigrow.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, répéta Severus d'un ton sifflant, en fermant les poings. Vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés, qui auraient pu avoir des répercussions désastreuses : pour vous, pour Potter, et pour cette Ecole en général. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.

Eileen crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Ses émotions étaient instables en raison de sa fatigue, et de la peur que lui procurait le souvenir de ce récit. Mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Le Professeur McGonagall ajouta avec plus de gentillesse :

\- Ce que le Professeur Rogue essaie de dire, est que nous nous sommes énormément inquiétés. A la fois de réaliser qu'on avait pu prendre notre identité aussi aisément, la conserver pendant près d'une semaine dans que quique ce soit ne s'en rende compte ou du moins n'en avise le Ministerium, menacer la vie d'élèves, vous savoir mettre la vôtre en danger, et ne pas vous voir vous réveiller pendant plus de trois jours. Votre état de faiblesse a aussi beaucoup ébranlé M. Potter, qui a craint pour votre vie – la plupart de vos élèves, à la vérité, ont été fortement secoués d'apprendre ce qui s'était produit, car comme vous vous en doutez, l'explosion fut si importante, que nous n'avons rien pu tenir secret. Beaucoup pensaient que ce genre de danger était écarté à tout jamais, désormais que Voldemort était éliminé, mais les évènements de ces derniers dix jours nous ont clairement démontré qu'il n'en était rien. Il est IMPERATIF, que chaque membre de cette école fasse preuve de la plus grande prudence, et que le moindre doute de complot ou d'infiltration soit aussitôt rapporté au Département de la Sécurité Magique du Ministerium. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, Miss McNamara, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation, ni du climat de véritable guerre civile qui s'est emparé de la Grande-Bretagne ces dernières années – et pour cette raison, il est de votre DEVOIR de faire montre de la plus grande prudence dans les décisions que vous prenez. Comprenez-vous, désormais ?

Eileen baissa le regard, puis elle obtempéra piteusement. Elle se sentait mal – physiquement, psychologiquement, et émotionnellement. Sentant la tête lui tourner, elle se leva et murmura :

\- Puis-je retourner me reposer ? (Minerva McGonagall la regarda d'un air légèrement surpris) Ou voudriez-vous que je fasse mes affaires aussitôt ?

\- Pas encore, non, Miss McNamara, répondit la Directrice. Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez retourner vous reposer, si vous le devez.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et descendit les marches avec lenteur et précaution, retenant ses larmes – des larmes de peine, mais aussi de frustration, et de colère. Elle eut envie de démissionner aussitôt, pour leur signifier qu'ils n'étaient pas les deux seuls à décider de son avenir à Poudlard. Elle avait pris des risques, oui, et elle n'avait pas pensé à prévenir des Aurores, c'était vrai… Pourtant, était-ce une raison pour la blâmer si fortement ?

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, claqua la porte – vacilla, alla se coucher, pleura un peu, serra les points sur ses couvertures, et s'endormit.

Elle ne se réveilla que quatre heures plus tard, et il était le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle allait mieux. Ses émotions avaient repris un peu de contenance, et son corps aussi.

Elle se leva, but un café chaud, puis décida d'aller prendre l'air. Hagrid parut fou de joie en la voyant passer non loin de sa cabane, et il sortit pour aller lui parler – bien qu'elle ait tenté de foncer en direction de la forêt afin de ne pas avoir à sociabiliser avec qui que ce soit.

Hélas, le géant la rattrapa, et lui fit la conversation pendant près d'une heure : Harry Potter était un très bon ami à lui, et il n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur son intervention dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle regagna l'école en fin d'après-midi, et tomba sur McMillian et son groupe, qui eux-mêmes s'apprêtaient à regagner le terrain de Quidditch. Ils vinrent à sa rencontre et prirent de ses nouvelles :

\- On sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais Harry et Neville disent que c'est grâce à vous s'ils s'en sont sortis. Ca nous a pas étonnés, pas vrai les gars ?

Ses amis acquiesçèrent, et Eileen rougit un peu. Elle commençait à comprendre un peu mieux la réflexion du professeur Rogue. Quel exemple donnait-elle aux élèves ? En cas de danger, foncez dans le tas et tirez sur tout ce qui bouge ?

Si elle avait eu la responsabilité d'un assistant, et qu'il avait pris tous ces risques, la mettant ainsi dans l'embarras face à l'admiration d'élèves par trop naïf, et face à la colère d'un Ministère, elle lui en aurait peut-être voulu, elle aussi. Ou plutôt elle se serait inquiétée de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son bon sens pour se protéger lui-même et le reste de l'Ecole. Et elle lui en aurait probablement voulu pour cela.

S'ils décidaient de la garder à Poudlard, Rogue et McGonagall auraient du mal à lui faire à nouveau confiance dans cette optique. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Eileen se surpris à compter les jours qui la séparaient de ses prochaines – premières – vacances. Ils étaient en Octobre, les prochaines n'étaient pas avant un mois et demi. Ensuite, elle aurait deux semaines, à Noël, pour réfléchir à son avenir.

Elle regagna la salle de potions du Professeur Rogue : des élèves en sortaient. Il était dix-huit heures, c'était son dernier cours. La jeune femme réalisa qu'il avait probablement du couvrir pour les cours de poisons et contre-poisons également durant ces trois jours, et cela ajouta à son malaise.

Il venait juste de finir de ramasser des copies à l'aide de sa baguette, et de ranger la pièce, lorsqu'elle frappa doucement à la porte. Il se tourna avec surprise, et son expression sembla marquer un soupçon de satisfaction lorsqu'il la vit :

\- Entrez et fermez la porte, dit-il.

Elle s'y était attendue, ou du moins avait espéré qu'il lui dirait cela. S'il n'avait vraiment plus pu la supporter, il l'aurait envoyée balader immédiatement.

\- Professeur Rogue… Commença-t-elle. Je tenais à m'excuser pour… Mon comportement. Je crois que je vous ai beaucoup déçu, et je le regrette. Si vous pensez que je ne mérite plus d'enseigner à vos côtés, je…

\- Vous comprenez ce que je vous reproche, McNamara ? Coupa Rogue avec une inspiration lasse.

\- De ne plus savoir si vous pouvez compter sur mon bon sens en cas de danger.

\- Précisément, félicita sèchement le Professeur.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira la jeune femme.

Severus lui servit un long regard, tout en marchant en direction de ses armoires. Là il donna un coup de baguette et tous les livres se rangèrent, puis les portes se refermèrent.

\- C'est entendu, se contenta de répondre le sorcier en partant ensuite dans sa réserve.

Eileen attendit encore un instant, surprise qu'il ne lui dise rien d'autre. Puis, voyant que la discussion semblait terminée de son côté, elle repartit piteusement et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour réitérer ses excuses, cette fois-ci au Professeur McGonagall, mais le phoenix de pierre ne tournoya pas comme d'habitude, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas à son bureau. Elle retourna donc à ses appartements en soupirant, puis attendit anxieusement l'heure du diner.

Elle se présenta à 19h45 précise à la salle du banquet, et fut accueillie par les sourires des professeurs Flitwick et Chourave. Elle s'assit entre eux, et s'abstint d'encourager toute discussion portant sur les évènements de la Cabane Hurlante.

Le Professeur McGonagall et Severus Rogue arrivèrent vers vingt heures, et la Directrice accueillit officiellement Eileen de retour parmi eux. Cette dernière fut violemment applaudie de la part de tous les élèves et professeurs – elle fut surprise de constater que dans le lot, le Professeur Rogue l'applaudissait aussi, quoiqu'en fixant un point droit devant lui. Pourtant, elle l'avait déjà vu s'abstenir plus d'une fois lorsque le sujet ne le méritait pas, comme l'accueil d'un commissaire de contrôle du Ministerium ou la victoire d'une maison concurrente.

Puis le Professeur McGonagall informa qu'après moult discussions entre les Directions de Poudlard, du Ministerium et d'Azkaban – Eileen tourna vers elle une mine surprise – il avait été décidé de réorganiser les équipes professorales.

En conséquence, le Professeur Rogue passait désormais Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – tous les élèves se levèrent de leurs bancs en criant de joie et en l'applaudissant, à l'initiative de Harry Potter et son groupe, qui sifflèrent leur approbation.

Le Professeur McGonagall remerciait Mr Kingsley d'avoir occupé ce poste par intermittence, et annonçait qu'il était désormais reparti sur ordre du Ministerium, sur une mission des plus urgentes.

Les cours de potions en leur intégralité, incluant les Poisons et contre-Poisons, seraient désormais assurés par le Professeur Eileen McNamara, désormais officiellement Professeur à Poudlard.

Minerva McGonagall tourna une mine amplement fière vers la jeune femme en annonçant cela, savourant autant les « bravos » de ses élèves et de ses professeurs, que la mine abasourdie de l'assistante enseignante.

Hagrid se leva d'un bond pour féliciter cette mesure, et la table des professeurs fut soulevée de trente centimètres, produisant un fracas et manquant de faire tomber tous les verres. Puis il se rassit en rougissant, et Eileen resta scotchée de ces nouvelles. Elle qui avait eu le sentiment de passer juste à côté d'un licenciement quelques heures auparavant, elle tombait des nues…

Minerva annonça ensuite que l'Ecole allait prochainement accueillir une série de tournois magiques, dont les vainqueurs formeraient l'équipe représentante de Poudlard – dans une compétition internationale, opposant toutes les écoles de Sorcellerie au Monde.

Des « Ohhhhhh » et des « Waaahhhoooo », ainsi que des « Génial ! » fusèrent depuis les tables des élèves. Eileen tourna à nouveau la tête vers ses collègues et fut soulagée de voir que cette fois-ci – exception faite de Severus Rogue – tous avaient l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

Miss Pomfresh, leur infirmière en titre, se permit un long soupir, puis elle se pencha vers Eileen :

\- J'espère que vous ne me laisserez pas tomber, Professeur McNamara, j'aurais bien besoin de vos potions dans les mois à venir, je le sens.

\- Oui j'en ai bien peur, s'amusa la jeune femme, flatée de l'appellation « Professeur » et de la responsabilité qui lui incombait désormais.

Puis le Professeur McGonagall souhaita un bon appétit à tous ses élèves et la nourriture apparut magiquement sur les grandes tables. Elle se rassit, satisfaite d'avoir rencontré un tel élan d'optimiste et de joie suite à ses annonces, et se servit un verre de vin.

Eileen, quant à elle, observait aussi discrètement que possible l'expression du Professeur Rogue. Il affichait une mine pleine de satisfaction et de contentement, mais elle se demandait si cela était sincère. Sans nul doute, les potions étaient une matière qu'il adorait, puisqu'il y avait travaillé toute sa vie. Ne lui volait-elle pas un poste amplement mérité de par son expérience ?

Elle n'aurait pu imaginer meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à en juger par son aisance à reconnaître la magie noire et son passé lourd de combats en ce sens, mais elle craignait d'avoir outrepassé ses droits à Poudlard.

Elle chercha à le rattraper dès la fin du diner pour vérifier ses impressions, et curieusement, il ralentit le pas en la voyant sortir de table juste après lui, comprenant qu'elle désirait lui parler. Ce qui était une première.

\- Professeur Rogue, interpela-t-elle à voix basse en marchant à ses côtés. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas. Ce changement a-t-il votre approbation ?

Il retint à peine un maigre sourire, presque mauvais :

\- Auriez-vous la présomption de croire que vous auriez pu passer Professeur de Potions sans mon aval, Eileen ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme sentit une boule de chaleur lui enrober le cœur. Non seulement il lui signifiait qu'il avait soutenu cette évolution, mais en plus il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Comme s'il la considérait désormais comme son égal. Comme si son attitude des derniers jours n'avaient pas été que réprehensible…

\- Merci, Professeur, répondit-elle, émue.

\- Severus, corrigea-t-il en lui servant un regard fier, avant d'accélérer le pas et de regagner les dortoirs Serpentard.

McNamara sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse de cette soirée et de cette interaction, puis elle ralentit le pas et attendit que le Professeur McGonagall la rejoigne à son tour. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard à la fois complice et joueur :

\- Et bien, fit la Directrice avec un petit sourire amusé, que pensez-vous de vos nouvelles responsabilités, Professeur McNamara ?

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Professeur McGonagall.

\- Oh, et bien disons que sauver la vie du Professeur Rogue, était déjà un remerciement par anticipation. (Puis elle ajouta, servant un regard de mise en garde par-dessus ses lunettes) Que cette promotion n'encourage en rien votre manquement aux règles de sécurité de cette école et à votre prise de risques inconsidérés, comme je crois le Professeur Rogue vous l'a clairement signifié.

\- Très, très clairement.

\- Bien, s'adoucit à nouveau Minerva. Il me tarde de vous voir évoluer dans cette école, Professeur McNamara. En attendant, je vous laisse à vos appartements, il me semble que vous avez une journée chargée de cours demain matin – les plannings ont été mis à jour et peuvent être consultés dans le couloir des appartements professoraux.

\- Oui, s'excita Eileen. Merci encore.

Puis elle partit au trot vers le fameux couloir et sourit en voyant son nom apparaître de la même couleur et de la même police que les autres professeurs. Elle était désormais formellement assignée à la salle des potions, et le Professeur Rogue – « Severus » – était lui désormais affilié à la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle vit les sujets apparaître pour chacune des heures et fronça du nez lorsqu'elle vit le dernier thème : elle était un peu rouillée en potion de rétablissement mémoriel de second niveau. Il lui faudrait travailler ce point dès ce soir.

Elle se coucha après minuit, épuisée mais comblée, et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	5. Chapter 5

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent telle une tornade de neige et de froid, forçant les professeurs à mettre les bouchées doubles afin de clôturer leur programme en temps et en heure, enjoignant les parents à préparer le retour à la maison de leurs enfants, et permettant aux élèves de partir joyeusement.

Eileen poussa un long soupir exténué après le départ du dernier Poudlard Express. Elle acheva de saluer les petites mains tendues par la fenêtre qui lui disaient au-revoir puis servit un coup d'œil à Hagrid :

\- Je crois que ces vacances tombent à point nommé, je suis épuisée.

\- Argh, moi aussi. Mais je sais que dès lundi, ils me manqueront, ces mômes. C'est des bons mômes, vous savez, Eileen.

\- Je sais, Hagrid, répondit la sorcière en entamant son retour vers le château. Mais, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils vont me manquer si tôt que ça, ironisa-t-elle. Je crois que je vais passer une semaine à dormir…

\- Vous allez sans doute en profiter pour aller voir Bellerophon ? Interrogea le géant, trépignant sur place.

Eileen masqua un sourire. Elle avait déclaré son Dragon le mois passé, et avait discrètement demandé l'autorisation à Minerva de l'amener à Poudlard pendant les vacances – assurant qu'elle le contrôlait parfaitement – afin de faire une surprise à Hagrid. Ce qui lui avait été accordé, au bout de trois relances, promesses et suppliques.

En effet, la semaine prochaine marquait les cinquante ans du géant, et ils préparaient une petite fête surprise avec les Professeurs Chourave et Flitwick.

\- Oh je sais pas, Hagrid, marmonna Eileen d'un air faussement dubitatif. Vous savez, il hiberne beaucoup à cette période de l'année. Et il déteste être dérangé… (Le géant afficha tout de suite une mine déçue). Et c'est compréhensible, broda la jeune femme, nous non plus, on n'aime pas être réveillé quand on dort, c'est pareil pour lui, le pauvre…

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr…

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai des courriers à envoyer. Je vous promets que vous le verrez au printemps, lorsqu'il sera éveillé. Ce sera un temps plus agréable pour voler, de toute façon… !

Il lui rendit son sourire d'un air un peu forcé, puis elle lui fit un signe de la main et repartit en direction de ses appartements.

Nous étions vendredi soir, et le vendredi soir, Severus et elle avaient pris pour habitude de faire un point de la semaine dans la salle des potions. C'était un rendez-vous qu'elle attendait toujours avec impatience. Et elle avait beaucoup à lui raconter, comme à chaque fois.

Elle regagna la pièce à 18h et vit qu'il était déjà là, en train de préparer un filtre de sommeil :

\- Eileen, salua-t-il. J'ai entendu dire qu'un élève avait pris feu ce matin, durant votre cours ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

« Toujours à m'évaluer », s'amusa la jeune femme. Elle émit un haussement de sourcil affirmatif :

\- Et j'ai cru que j'allais l'achever à coup de chaudron, avoua Eileen. C'était Hamilton.

\- Hm, fit Severus d'une intonation amusée et compatissante. Décidément les gênes sont extraordinaires, sa sœur était une des élèves les plus brillantes de Poufsouffle il y a six ans. Je doute que le pauvre garçon sache jamais produire un « expelliarmus » digne de ce nom.

\- Il passe des heures et des heures à écrire, sur ses parchemins… Je me demande bien quoi.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le Professeur Rogue, sarcastique.

\- Oui, sourit Eileen en s'appuyant sur la table à côté de son chauderon. Il a des tas de soucis, mais sa syntaxe et son orthographe sont parfaites pour quelqu'un de son âge. Si ça se trouve, c'est un futur écrivain !

Son collègue leva un sourcil sceptique, mais il se contenta de reporter son attention sur la potion qu'il préparait :

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour ces vacances ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et formelle habituelle. Je suppose que vous allez en profiter pour travailler **avec acharnement** sur votre diplôme de dresseur de dragon ?

\- Bien sûuur, ironisa la jeune femme en avisant la potion avec douceur. Au moins dix minutes par jour, entre une grasse-matinée et une sieste, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé, et les prunelles sombres du sorcier pétillèrent.

\- Weasley a eu un **Acceptable** à son test de potion, reprit Eileen. Je crois que s'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais mis un **Piètre**. Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé, d'avoir le sentiment que votre jugement d'une copie était impacté par la connaissance que vous aviez de son élève ?

\- Oui, soupira le Professeur Rogue. Et il est de notre devoir de ne pas trop s'y laisser aller.

\- Pas trop ? Releva la jeune femme en lui servant un coup d'œil complice.

\- Pas trop, assura Rogue, la mine plus détendue que jamais.

Elle crut même pendant un instant qu'il allait sourire. A la place, il attrapa les pétales de pavot et les fit doucement tomber dans la potion, qu'il continua de mélanger avec dextérité.

\- Et Granger ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Optimal.

\- Potter ?

\- Optimal.

\- Londubat ?

\- J'ai failli mettre un Optimal, mais ça fait déjà quatre fois que je lui répète que la Chicorée Maudite ne fait pas partie des plantes du repos. Compte tenu du métier auquel il se destine, j'ai voulu marquer le coup, et j'ai mis un Effort Exceptionnel.

\- Bien. Quel métier ? S'intéressa le sorcier.

\- Herbologiste.

\- Hm, rien de surprenant. C'est lui, qui est venu vous en parler ?

\- Oui, il m'a demandé de lui recommander un stage après ses ASPICS, pour parfaire sa connaissance des plantes dangereuses.

\- Et ?

Eileen fronça le nez :

\- Je lui ai conseillé d'effectuer un stage d'Aurore – département des plantes toxiques. Il n'y a que sur le terrain qu'on apprend vraiment à réfléchir vite aux symptômes et origines d'un empoisonnement végétal. On y apprend tellement…

\- Je vois, répondit Severus.

\- Ensuite, il pourrait peut-être devenir professeur ? Si jamais un jour le Professeur Chourave prenait sa retraite, il pourrait la remplacer… Il est travailleur, Neville.

\- Je suis sûr que le Professeur Chourave adorerait vous entendre vous projeter ainsi, sur la fin anticipée de sa carrière.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire coupable :

\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas très courtois. Mais Neville est encore jeune, ce ne serait pas avant plusieurs années. Et vous, Severus, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire durant cette pause ?

\- Je me suis engagé à la préparation des tournois de la rentrée. Incidemment, si vous n'avez pas d'autres priorités, j'espérais vous recruter dans la mise en place des épreuves éliminatoires et sortilèges de protection.

\- Avec plaisir, confirma la jeune femme d'un ton enjoué. Tant que je n'ai pas à me lever à 6h du matin tous les jours.

\- 6h30 devrait faire l'affaire, répondit Severus, bon prince.

Eileen lui servit un froncement de nez, et ils échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil amusé, avant de reporter tous les deux leur attention sur la potion. Elle fut bientôt prête, et Eileen réalisa alors :

\- C'est pour cela que vous avez réalisé autant de potions d'anti-douleur, de guérison instantannée, et de somnifères depuis plusieurs semaines ? Vous vous attendez à des blessures lors de ces tournois ?

\- Je crains que ce ne soit inévitable. Par ailleurs, il m'a semblé comprendre que nous allions bientôt accueillir un invité à l'humeur… Enflammée.

McNamara croisa les bras, surprise :

\- Elle vous l'a dit, pesta légèrement la jeune femme. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne !

\- Un dragon, dans cette école, vous n'espériez tout de même pas que cela échapperait à mon attention ? La reprit Severus d'un air un peu réprobateur.

\- J'ai la situation parfaitement sous contrôle.

\- Ravi, de vous l'entendre dire, insista le sorcier d'un air sceptique.

\- C'est pour Hagrid.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- C'est son anniversaire, la semaine prochaine.

\- Je sais.

\- Bellerophon adore les géants. C'était les seules créatures qui n'avaient pas peur de lui quand on voyageait en Afrique, il pouvait jouer des heures avec eux sans jamais les blesser. Cela va lui faire du bien de sortir un peu de la maison.

\- Vous avez aménagé un parc intérieur, pour lui, à Liverpool ?

\- Oui, souffla la jeune femme. Selon les ouvrages de Dragonneau, j'ai réussi à reproduire un espace de deux cent kilomètres en pleine nature, dans mon jardin. Ce n'est pas encore très très grand, pour un dragon, mais au moins cela lui permet de voler et de chasser.

\- Formule illusioniste, essence d'arc en ciel, devina Severus… Comment avez-vous clôturé ce Parc ?

\- Il est dans un puit. J'ai refermé le puit, et je l'ai soudé avec une formule de reconnaissance vocale, et un mot de passe complexe.

\- Fourchelang ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien… Je serais ravi de voir à quoi ressemble ce genre d'espace surnaturel. Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'en créer des similaires pour les tournois à venir – les salles de cours ne représentent pas suffisamment l'environnement extérieur propre aux véritables duels.

\- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça la jeune femme. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi chercher Bellerophon la semaine prochaine ? Comme ça vous découvririez le parc, et… Vous pourriez vous assurer en personne, que j'ai bien la situation sous contrôle, le taquina-t-elle.

Rogue lui servit un regard parfaitement clairvoyant, mais il lui répondit d'un ton joueur :

\- Marché conclu.

Puis ils orientèrent la discussion vers les résultats en duel des premières années – qui étaient loin d'apporter une quelconque satisfaction au Professeur Rogue. Eileen se laissa aller à un rire moqueur lorsqu'il lui révéla d'un air las et hautain que le petit Goyle avait confondu le Stupefix et le Fixaumur, envoyant une jeune élève dans un portrait.

Ils achevèrent la potion, puis continuèrent leur discussion au tour d'un thé jusqu'au diner –où ils regagnèrent ensemble la salle du banquet. Eileen alla trouver sa place entre Flitwick et Chourave, ses complices pour les jours à venir, et Severus s'installa entre leur Directrice et un de leurs visiteurs – un énième inspecteur de l'éducation envoyé par le Ministerium.

Eileen et Severus passèrent le plus gros de leurs journées de vacances ensemble – la jeune femme le rejoignait dans la salle d'entraînement magique en fin de matinée, et ils travaillaient sur les plannings de duels, les récompenses à gagner, les thématiques à imposer, et les règles à mettre en place.

Il leur arrivait souvent de se chamailler sur ce dernier point :

\- De toute façon, si un élève sort du ring, il est disqualifié, n'est-ce pas ? Rappela Eileen, plume en l'air devant son parchemin.

\- S'il sort du ring, s'il saigne, s'il perd connaissance, s'il déclare forfait… Enonça Severus en vérifiant la longueur d'un lot de baguettes.

\- S'il saigne ? Grimaça Eileen. Si je vous jette un Expelliarmus bien senti et qu'en tombant vous saignez du nez, ce n'est tout de même pas disqualificatif ?

Rogue lui jeta un sombre coup d'œil :

\- Si vous « me jetez un Expelliarmus bien senti », je vous le renvoie par un Protego mieux senti encore, donc oui, à l'évidence vous saignez sous le coup de cette vague défensive, et vous êtes donc disqualifiée sur le champ.

\- Mais, objecta la jeune femme, quoiqu'amusée de la réaction de Severus, du coup ils vont tous se jeter sur l'Expelliarmus au détriment des autres sortilèges ?

\- L'Expelliarmus est l'un des sortilèges les plus efficaces dans un duel **respectueux des lois** , je ne vois pas le problème à ce qu'ils l'utilisent à outrance.

Eileen eut l'impression qu'il maintenait ce point de vue plus pour l'embêter que par réelle conviction. Elle changea d'angle d'attaque :

\- Par la Barbe de Merlin, Severus, vous passez trop de temps au Ministerium…

\- Et vous visiblement, pas suffisamment.

\- Et le Stupéfix, le Reducto, les sortilèges de transformation… ? On ne veut pas seulement que ces gamins montrent à quel point ils ont appris la loi, on veut aussi qu'ils savent se défendre dans de réelles mises en situation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'objectif principal, répondit prudemment le professeur Rogue.

Eileen soupira :

\- Il y a encore des choses que vous ne me dites pas sur les véritables raisons de ces tournois.

\- Clairement.

\- Et je parie que ça vous va très bien ainsi.

\- En effet.

\- Vous êtes désespérant, parfois.

\- C'est votre problème, répondit Severus avec le plus grand calme.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Alors allons déjeuner, proposa le sorcier en avisant l'heure – bientôt quatorze heures.

Ils se levèrent et regagnèrent le banquet en silence. Un silence léger, méditatif, sans aucune lourdeur ni aucun malaise. Un silence complice. Eileen avait déjà remarqué qu'ils en étaient tous les deux friands.

Eileen désigna à Severus un groupe d'enfants enveloppés dans des draps blancs, qui se faufilaient discrètement en direction du bureau de Rusard, et il secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

C'était la veille de leur départ pour Liverpool.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, Eileen était sortie de l'Enceinte de Poudlard où il était impossible de transplanner, et elle avait marché jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Là, elle avait appelé Grisabella, son Elfe de Maison familiale – afin de l'informer qu'elle passerait le lendemain avec un visiteur pour venir chercher Bellerophon, et qu'il fallait que tout soit prêt en ce sens.

La vieille Elfe de Maison avait souri d'un air heureux :

\- Prendrez-vous au moins un thé avec votre visiteur, Maîtresse ?

\- Non. Enfin… Non. On ne rentrera probablement pas dans la maison. Je ne sais pas. Mais non, sans doute pas.

Grisabella avait hoché de la tête, amusée, faisant briller son serre-tête en or blanc et ses petites boucles d'oreilles assorties, puis elle avait à nouveau disparu.

Durant le diner, Hagrid laissa entendre au moins dix fois que c'était son anniversaire le lendemain, et tous firent mine de s'en étonner.

\- Déjà ? Se risqua même à mentir le Professeur Chourave. Que le temps passe vite !

\- Ca vous l'avez bien dit, Professeur Chourave. Cinquante ans, ce sera, oui cinquante ans… Je vais peut-être organiser quelque chose, en fait je ne sais pas encore… Peut-être ! Haha, ce sera la surprise…

Eileen prit de longues inspirations légèrement frustrées, qui semblèrent divertir le Professeur Rogue – au moins autant que le Professeur McGonagall.

Par chance, un des élèves restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances eut la bonne idée de s'étouffer à cet instant, et on appela le Professeur McNamara à l'aide – qui s'était levée avant même qu'on ne prononce son nom.

Elle passa la matinée du lendemain avec Severus et Minerva, les Professeurs de Potion et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal présentant leur programme de tournois à la Directrice. Celle-ci les observa tour à tour d'un air impressionné et diverti, puis elle les félicita sur le fond et la forme – insistant également sur l'importance d'organiser des combats sans violence, à but purement démonstratif.

Severus lui fit part de leur idée de créer des univers un peu plus sauvages et naturels pour divertir l'audience et provoquer des obstacles, ce dont le Professeur McGonagall parut s'enchanter. Puis, ils partirent pour Liverpool à l'heure du déjeuner.

Ils utilisèrent le Portoloin de Pré-au-Lard et attérirent directement à la gare de Liverpool.

Severus Rogue n'était passé qu'à de rares occasions par cette ville, et toujours en coup de vent, aussi Eileen en profita-t-elle pour lui faire découvrir les ruelles sorcières – qui rappelaient les boutiques du fameux Chemin de Traverse.

\- Beaucoup de magasins de magie relativement… Sombre, fit-il remarquer, tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte devant un antiquaire ayant exposé des objets animés.

\- Oui, la ville a un historique assez… Noir.

\- Pourquoi cela ? S'enquit Severus, curieux.

\- Et bien… Hm, en fait je n'en suis pas sûre… Des rumeurs. Je vous en montrerai quelques fondements une fois qu'on sera arrivés… Chez moi, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle désirait lui révéler les soupçons de Mme Karrabas sur sa lignée Grindelwald. Pourquoi plus à lui qu'à quiconque d'autre, elle l'ignorait… Elle en éprouvait le besoin. Espérait qu'il ne la jugerait pas, qu'il la rassurerait, peut-être… Elle n'en savait rien. Elle voulait le lui dire, voilà tout.

\- Ca ne vous dérange pas, qu'on s'arrête au « Kraken Blanc » ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant un café. Ils font des œufs de souris-volante, mon Elfe de Maison en raffole. Et elle est adorable, elle s'occupe de mon dragon et de mes autres animaux durant mon absence...

\- Pas de problème, répondit Severus, quoique surpris.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub, rempli d'une musique énergique mais pas trop forte. Sur la piste de danse, au milieu, un Centaure à chapeau dansait avec une hybride femme à plusieurs bras – et leurs pas étaient ensorcelants.

\- Hey, mais c'est ti-pas Azalea Eileen McNamara, là-bas ? Salua alors la patronne du bar avec un grand sourire accueillant.

\- Eileen, la corrigea la jeune femme d'un regard suppliant. Juste Eileen. Salut, Chardosse. Dis, t'aurais pas des œufs, par hasard ? C'est pour Grisabella…

\- Oui oui oui, dit l'hybride en sortant de derrière son comptoire, dévoilant des jambes de boucs.

\- Une Satyre, nota à voix haute le Professeur Rogue, les yeux plissés.

\- Une des dernières, oui mon ami, répondit Chardosse en tapant sur ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire ?

\- On reste pas longtemps, commença à s'excuser Eileen, on a beaucoup à faire.

\- Allons allons, pour une fois que tu nous ramènes un sorcier, tu vas bien rester boire une Citrou-bière ? Je sais que t'adore ça…

La jeune femme rougit et haussa des sourcils un peu embarrassés, puis elle tourna à demi la tête vers Severus Rogue, qui commanda :

\- Deux, s'il vous plait.

\- A la bonne heure, sourit Chardosse.

Elle les entraîna dans un coin un peu plus silencieux du bar, aux murs et sols tapis et feutrés. Ils croisèrent une serveuse aux cheveux frisés et au visage couvert d'une balafre – plutôt récente. Severus observait chaque personne et chaque objet avec une curiosité avide, mais silencieuse.

Puis ils s'installèrent à une table qu'un Elfe de Maison nettoya en sifflotant juste pour eux :

\- Hey, salut Azalea, comment va Grisabella ?

\- Ca va, merci, grommela Eileen. (Puis elle tourna la tête vers Severus) Eileen est mon deuxième prénom en principe… Se sentit-elle obligée d'expliquer.

\- J'avais compris, répondit Rogue en lui servant un coup d'œil impénétrable. Vous venez souvent, ici ?

\- Quand j'étais petite, avec mon père, oui, souvent. J'y suis revenue une fois ou deux depuis qu'il est décédé…

\- Un homme brillant, ton père, dit Chardosse en s'allumant une tige d'herbe. Il fallait vraiment le savoir, qu'il était Cracmol, car à son apparence et son charisme, il avait tout l'air d'un sorcier. Et d'un sorcier puissant…

\- Il aurait adoré t'entendre dire ça.

\- Il savait que je le pensais, sourit Chardosse en dévoilant quatre redoutables incisives.

Soudain, Chardosse lui fit penser à Mme Karrabas, d'Azkaban. Cette comparaison mit Eileen mal à l'aise, et elle but en silence sa citrou-bière.

\- Et vous, comment vous appelle-t-on ? Demanda Chardosse à Severus.

\- Je crois, que vous le savez très bien, répondit adroitement le sorcier tout en reposant son propre verre, s'attirant un regard surpris d'Eileen.

\- Hm, sourit la Satyre, c'est devenu rare, ces dernières cinquante années, qu'un Professeur de Poudlard vienne s'aventurer au Kraken Blanc. Albus le faisait, parfois, dans sa jeunesse…

Les deux sorciers accusèrent le coup, Severus s'immobilisant dans ses gestes, et Eileen manquant de s'étouffer. Cette dernière demanda, sceptique :

\- Albus Dumbledore ? Il venait ici ?

\- Oui, ma chérie, dit Chardosse. Il adorait Liverpool… Avec sa sœur, Arianna, ils venaient souvent y passer le weekend, quand ils étaient jeunes… Il y a une statue, à leur effigie, à tous les deux, dans les sous-terrains de l'hôtel de ville, ils y avaient construit un abri pour les chouettes-garou, c'était à une époque où il y en avait encore… Mais à quoi bon retourner le passé… La citroubière est sur le compte de la maison. Azalea, tes œufs sont prêts sur le comptoir. Mes amitiés à Grisabella. Et à Firenze, si vous le voyez, prochainement, ajouta-t-elle en servant un coup d'œil clairvoyant à Severus Rogue.

Puis la Satyre se leva et alla galoper derrière son bar, où elle déboucha une bouteille de Champagne-explosif en riant, ce qui lui valut un concert d'applaudissements. Eileen pencha doucement la tête vers Severus :

\- C'est qui Firenze ?

\- Un Centaure qui a enseigné à Poudlard par le passé, puis qui est retourné vivre dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Comment elle sait ça ? Murmura la jeune femme en finissant sa boisson.

\- Une rencontre tout à fait intéressante, obtempéra Severus en se levant.

Ils passèrent par le comptoir pour récupérer les oeufs, Eileen déposa tout de même deux gallions, fit un petit salut à Chardosse qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, et ils ressortirent.

\- Ma maison est juste derrière le parc, expliqua la jeune femme en pointant un square devant eux. Il y a un Porte-au-loin au bureau de poste en face, je pensais juste qu'un peu de marche serait profitable… Se justifia Eileen d'un ton peu coupable.

\- C'était une bonne idée, la rassura Severus. Cette ville est intriguante.

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison des McNamara, et Eileen parla en Fourchelang pour que la porte du jardin s'ouvre. Grisabella se tenait juste derrière et elle s'inclina bien bas en les voyant arriver :

\- Bienvenu chez vous, Maîtresse. (Soudain elle vit les œufs et se figea) Oh !

\- Joyeux Noël, Grisa, sourit Eileen en s'accroupissant pour les lui donner.

L'Elfe de Maison détourna la tête pour masquer une larme :

\- Oh ma Maîtresse est trop gentille, ma Maîtresse va me faire pleurer, elle sait que la pauvre Grisa n'a plus toute sa tête et ne se contrôle plus…

\- La pauvre Grisa a encore toute sa tête et toute sa patience, et elle répond présent même dans les heures les plus sombres et dans les villes les plus éloignées de ce monde, remercia Eileen en lui serrant sa petite menotte. On vient chercher Bellerophon, tu sais s'il va bien ?

\- Il attendait votre visite avec impatience. Puis-je préparer une petite collation ? Un thé ?

\- Oh, tu sais, on revient de chez Chardosse, alors... (L'Elfe lui servit un regard plein d'espoir. A l'évidence, elle voulait à tout prix pouvoir se rendre utile). Mais euh, oui, un thé, pourquoi pas… Toussota la jeune femme.

L'elfe se téléporta aussitôt. Eileen grimaça en tournant la tête vers Severus :

\- Navrée, je… Je sais pas lui dire non.

Il ne répondit rien, mais la fixa avec plus de douceur encore que d'habitude. Puis il avisa un puit :

\- C'est là ?

\- Oui, se ressaisit Eileen en souriant.

Elle murmura une incantation en Fourchelang et la porte du puit tournoya, puis s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une longue rangée de marches. Ils descendirent et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'un gigantesque canyon, aux pieds de montagnes rocheuses et désertiques – au loin, quelques sommets étaient couverts de neige. Severus lança une formule dans le ciel, et elle partit loin, loin, loin, puis fut engouffrée par un mur invisible.

\- Impressionnant. Vous avez réalisé ça seule ?

\- A l'aide des ouvrages de Dragonneau, oui.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu passer cette formule dans son livre sur les Créatures Fantastiques.

\- C'est dans sa biographie. J'adorais ses livres, quand j'étais petite, d'ailleurs je les ai tous dans la bibliothèque, dont certains avec sa signature.

Alors soudain un souffle commença à balayer les environs, et Bellerophon apparut des profondeurs du Canyon. Severus Rogue fit instinctivement deux pas en arrière : c'était un dragon gigantesque, couleur rouge sang, avec seulement une tache sombre au niveau du poitrail, et des ailes en dégradés de rouge et gris.

\- Beller, sourit la jeune femme en avançant vers lui.

Le Dragon attérit devant sa maîtresse et tendit la tête en avant, la laissant lui entourer le cou et lui frotter les écailles. Elle se mit à parler en Fourchelang, et le Dragon lui répondit dans cette langue, rappatriant sa longue queue pour en entourer les jambes de la sorcière.

\- C'est Severus Rogue, un Professeur à l'Ecole de Poudlard. Ca te dérange pas, de venir avec nous à l'Ecole ? Il y a un géant, qui s'appelle Hagrid, qui rêve de te rencontrer.

Bellerophon se redressa, montrant fièrement son poitrail, et tournoyant sur lui-même pour montrer sa splendeur – tandis que de la fumée sortait de ses naseaux.

\- Frimeur, se moqua Eileen.

Il se retourna d'un coup et la prit dans sa gueule au niveau de la taille. La jeune femme fut soulevée du sol aussitôt et partit dans un éclat de rire :

\- Ok ok, pardon, superbe Dragon ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Elle vit que Severus, qui avait sorti sa baguette à toute allure, la rangeait à nouveau. Elle lui sourit, quoique la tête en bas, puis le Dragon la reposa, et tomba sur le dos, montrant son ventre en émettant un ronronnement des plus puissants.

Eileen remit ses vêtements en place puis lui gratta le ventre. Beller remua lentement sa queue, faisant trembler le sol à chaque fois qu'elle retombait, et tendant la tête vers Severus. Il fit passer sa langue fourchue sur le côté, et bailla un grondement qui cracha à nouveau de la fumée.

Puis il se redressa et s'assit face au sorcier, l'observant de ses grands yeux rouge.

\- Il est magnifique, dit Severus d'un ton impressionné.

Grisabella arriva alors :

\- Le thé est prêt, Maîtresse. Voudriez-vous le prendre dans la bibliothèque ?

Eileen fit mine d'avoir changé d'avis, ennuyée, mais Rogue la sortit de son embarras :

\- Merci, dit-il. Nous arrivons.

L'Elfe de Maison sourit et repartit en courant. La jeune femme leva un sourcil à la fois reconnaissant et moqueur à l'attention de Severus :

\- Elle va vous **ADORER.**

\- Je provoque souvent cette première impression, affirma Severus dans une surprenante démonstration d'auto-dérision.

Eileen pouffa en retournant câliner le dragon, passant entre ses pattes. Il se mit à ronronner encore plus fort, puis ils parlèrent à nouveau un moment en Fourchelang. Le Dragon se leva ensuite, courut, prit son envol, et disparut à l'horizon.

La sorcière fit signe de tête à Severus de la suivre vers la sortie :

\- Allons donc prendre ce thé …

Il était quatorze heures passées, et ils n'avaient pas déjeuné, aussi les canapés et pâtisseries de Grisabella eurent un franc succès. Severus observa la bibliothèque ancestrale d'un air captivé :

\- Il est étonnant qu'une mère Moldue et un père Cracmol aient accumulé autant d'ouvrages de magie, annonça-t-il en fixant Eileen dans les yeux.

\- Ces livres sont là depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je pense que cela vient plutôt de mes grands-parents.

\- Qui étaient-ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ils sont morts avant ma naissance. Mais… J'ai entendu une théorie assez inquiétante, à ce sujet, il n'y a pas très longtemps… Et justement, je voulais vous en parler…

\- Oui ?

Eileen lui raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Madame Karrabas. Elle lui avoua n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cette relation avec la famille des Grindelwald, mais avoir trouvé un arbre généalogique dans son grenier plusieurs mois auparavant, après le décès de son père.

Severus demanda à voir l'arbre généalogique, et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque pour le grenier. Ils y montèrent au moyen d'un escabeau en bois, baguette à la main pour s'éclairer. Le grenier s'agrandit de manière exponentielle dès qu'ils y mirent un pied.

\- Spacio Incantatum, murmura Severus en observant les murs. Un sortilège propre aux demeures pleinement magiques.

\- J'adorais venir ici quand j'étais petite. C'était mon aire de jeu. Cela faisait hurler mon père.

\- J'imagine très bien.

\- Cette partie-là, précisa Eileen en pointant l'aile Nord, n'est apparue qu'après le décès de mon Père. Je l'ai découvert le jour de sa crémation.

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans cette direction, et une multitude de boites ornées se matérialisèrent sous leurs yeux. Eileen en ouvrit une petite par une nouvelle formule Fourchelang, et déroula un parchemin, qui contenait un arbre généalogique avec des noms, mais également pour chaque case un portrait, et une mèche de cheveux.

Azalea McNamara était tout en bas. Fille de Sir Anthony Black et d'Esther McNamara. Elle-même fille de deux individus – mais les cases mentionnaient seulement « Moldus ».

La ligne au-dessus d'Anthony Black, était plus intéressante : Gellert Grindelwald.

Le nom de sa compagne était brûlé, mais on voyait encore une mèche de cheveux châtain clair. Severus remonta dans le temps et vit le nom des Bagshot – des Historiens, qu'Albus lui avait un jour révélé avoir cotoyé dans sa jeunesse, bien malgré lui.

\- Je crains que Karrabas n'ait eu raison, Eileen, lui annonça Severus.

Les épaules de McNamara tombèrent :

\- Ca pourrait être un faux, non ?

\- Les mèches de cheveux ont poussé sur le parchemin, elles n'ont pas été collées. Regardez comme les vôtres sont semblables. A n'en pas douter, s'il vous prenait l'envie d'avoir des enfants, leurs noms apparaîtraient ici également. Je crains que cet arbre généalogique ne soit des plus authentiques.

\- Donc l'un des mages les plus noirs de l'Histoire de la Magie, après Voldemort… Etait mon Grand-Père, soupira Eileen. Joie…

\- Ce qui expliquerait la présence régulière d'Albus et sa sœur dans les environs – j'ai ouie dire qu'ils étaient amis dans leurs jeunesses.

\- Dumbledore et Grindelwald ? Amis ? Releva Eileen, dubitative.

\- Oui. Jusqu'à un… Certain duel.

\- En fait, soupira la jeune femme, tout le monde connait l'Histoire de ma famille mieux que moi.

\- Ce qui explique aussi les thématiques des boutiques locales. Grindelwald était un adepte de la magie noire sous toutes ses formes, et il possédait suffisamment de fortune pour encourager l'économie environnante en ce sens.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi…

\- J'ignorais cependant, qu'il avait une demeure au Royaume-Uni. A ma connaissance, ses résidences étaient toutes basées en Allemagne. Vous êtes absolument certaine, que vos parents, ne vous en ont jamais parlé ?

\- Jamais. Quand je leur posais des questions sur mes grands-parents, à chaque fois ils évitaient le sujet – autant côté paternel que maternel. Tous les deux ils disaient qu'il ne servait à rien de retourner le passé… Combien de fois ils m'ont dit ça…

\- Et… Grisabella ?

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie quand j'avais sept ans. Elle n'était pas là, avant, c'est moi qui l'ai adoptée, expliqua Eileen.

\- Vous n'aviez pas d'Elfe de Maison avant cela ?

Eileen creusa dans sa mémoire, et soudain un flash lui revint, d'un petit être avec des plumes blanches sur le crâne – mais soudain, une vive douleur lui barra le front, et elle ferma les yeux en se tenant la tête. Elle vacilla, et Severus la rattrapa aussitôt :

\- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

\- Je… Je sais pas, j'ai… Oui, mais…

Elle se redressa et sa douleur avait disparu :

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai eu une soudaine migraine. Je… Oui, voilà, j'ai sauvé la vie de Grisabella lorsque j'étais petite. J'avais six ou sept ans je crois.

Rogue l'observa d'un air mitigé, puis il posa à nouveau la question :

\- Et avant son arrivée, vous n'avez pas le souvenir d'un autre Elfe de Maison ? C'est une demeure ancestrale, il devait y avoir du personnel magique…

Eileen chercha dans ses souvenirs, et à nouveau elle fut prise d'un malaise. Severus la rattrapa in-extremis :

\- Entendu, arrêtons là, dit-il.

La jeune femme battit des paupières, surprise :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Un sortilège d'amnésie profondément ancré, soupira Rogue. Asseyez-vous, dit-il en tirant le drap d'un large fauteuil qui était apparu entre les boites. Asseyez-vous, répéta-t-il en lui tenant l'épaule.

Elle s'installa, se touchant à nouveau le crâne, et Severus posa ses doigts froids sur son front. Le contact de sa peau glacée fit le plus grand bien à Eileen. Il murmura une formule, et la douleur disparut à nouveau.

\- Quelle est la question que vous me posez, et qui provoque ce malaise ? Demanda Eileen en posant sa main sur celle du Sorcier. Votre peau est froide, ça fait du bien….

Severus attrapa doucement ses doigts, et il répondit :

\- Je préfère ne pas vous reposer cette question, il me semble que la douleur gagne en puissance à chaque tentative de souvenir. Il est bientôt quinze heures, nous devrions partir si nous voulons encore arriver à Poudlard avant la nuit.

Elle obtempéra et se releva, quoiqu'un peu bancale, et Severus se servit de leurs doigts entremêlés pour l'aider à tenir debout, la laissant passer devant. Il s'apprêtait à faire à nouveau voler le drap sur le fauteuil d'un coup de baguette magique, lorsque soudain un symbole apparut parmi les différents paysages et ornements tissés sur le dossier : un cercle, avec en son centre un triangle, traversé d'une ligne droite.

« Les Reliques de la Mort », reconnut aussitôt Severus. « Le symbole de Grindelwald dans toute sa splendeur… »

Eileen posa une petite pression sur leurs mains enlacées, et il murmura :

\- Vestido.

Le drap recouvrit aussitôt le fauteuil de lui-même, et le symbole disparut. Severus suivit Eileen au niveau des escaliers, et ils continuèrent à se tenir la main tout le temps qu'ils mirent à redescendre. La jeune femme était peu solide, et il dut la tirer un peu en arrière pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

Grisabella les observait d'un air mal à l'aise, à moitié cachée par un poteau :

\- Tout va bien, Maîtresse ? Demanda-t-elle, la mine contrariée et inquiète à la fois.

\- Oui, merci Grisa. Tu peux préparer Beller, s'il te plait ? On doit partir.

Rogue referma la trappe du grenier d'un bref mouvement de sa baguette, puis il observa le visage d'Eileen :

\- Vous êtes pâle.

\- Je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme, et je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi. Je suis désolée…

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, répondit doucement Rogue en posant à nouveau sa main sur son front. Vous avez de la température, désormais. Le sortilège est puissant.

Alors il se tourna vers la petite elfe :

\- Des feuilles de houx et de pavot, vite.

L'Elfe disparut aussitôt.

\- Venez, dit Rogue en posant une main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'entraîner vers la bibliothèque.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur la banquette, et lui prit son pouls au niveau du poignet en voyant qu'elle commençait à trembler.

\- Je n'aurais pas du vous reposer la question une seconde fois, soupira Severus. C'est définitivement un sortilège évolutif, de plus en plus puissant à chaque tentative de souvenir. C'était stupide et imprudent de ma part.

\- C'est… C'est moi qui voulais me rappeler… Quelle était la question ?

\- Arrêtez d'y penser, ordonna Severus, c'est ce qui aggrave votre condition.

\- Ca me rend folle de savoir qu'on a modifié ma mémoire. Severus, quelle était la question ?

\- Oubliez cela, juste pour aujourd'hui. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

\- Je veux savoir, je peux l'encaisser, insista Eileen en lui servant un regard un peu sauvage, tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux de douleur.

Une larme de souffrance coula de sa paupière droite, et elle se mit à gémir longuement. Grisabella arriva avec un plateau en argent, qui comprenait les feuilles demandées par le sorcier, ainsi qu'une carafe pleine d'eau chaude, des graines de Chia, et du chocolat :

\- Cela aidera ma Maîtresse, dit la petite Elfe.

\- Oui, répondit Severus en lui préparant une potion.

Il mit moins de cinq minutes à obtenir le résultat escompté, et à lui faire boire. La jeune femme fronça du nez, mais elle se détendit aussitôt, et les souvenirs de l'après-midi devinrent plus flou, plus anesthésiés, plus lointain.

Elle posa doucement la tête sur l'épaule de Severus, et murmura :

\- Vous me droguez…

\- Oui, avoua le sorcier en posant sur elle un regard navré.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et souffla :

\- Vous avez découvert quelque chose, comprit-elle.

\- Oui.

Mais vous ne me le direz pas…

L'Elfe partit en silence. Eileen fronça un peu des sourcils, comme si la douleur revenait, et Severus lui effleura doucement la peau de la joue d'un revers des doigts :

\- Arrêtez d'y penser, lui ordonna-t-il, quoiqu'avec une douceur patiente.

\- Je veux…

Alors, le sorcier acheva de se pencher vers la jeune femme, et l'embrassa.

Leur baiser eut l'effet escompté : aussitôt, Eileen sentit ses appréhensions et sa frustration latente s'effacer, puis disparaître. Elle répondit doucement aux lèvres de Severus. Ce fut un baiser sobre, mais tendre. Et il hypnotisa totalement Eileen, réchauffant son cœur de façon inégalable. Le sorcier caressa ses cheveux du pouce, mais son expression traduisait un mélange de complicité et de souffrance, comme si ce rapprochement le mettait au supplice dans une certaine mesure.

Pourtant ils poursuivirent leur échange pendant un long moment. Puis la jeune femme sentit que le sommeil la prenait de force, et elle posa la tête dans son cou :

\- Je vais perdre connaissance…

\- Oui, confirma Severus.

\- Promettez-moi que je me rappellerai de cet instant. Ne serait-ce que de ça...

Severus ne répondit pas, mais il la fit basculer lentement en arrière, contre le dossier. Eileen sombra.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard, avec la sensation de s'être juste assoupie quelques secondes.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant. Je me suis endormie ?

\- Juste un instant, mentit le sorcier.

Severus, assis sur un fauteuil en face d'elle, lisait en effet l'ouvrage de Norbert Dragonneau :

\- Il est bientôt seize heures, l'anniversaire d'Hagrid commence dans une heure. Il est temps de partir. Puis-je vous emprunter ce livre ?

Eileen l'observa d'un air un peu confus, puis elle étudia le décor, avec la mauvaise impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Elle vit que leur pause-thé avait été débarrassée.

\- Oui, bien sûr, marmonna la jeune femme.

Elle se leva, quoique d'un air méfiant, continuant à observer étrangement la bibliothèque, puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- Grisa ? Appela Eileen.

\- Bellerophon est prêt à partir, Maîtresse, dit l'Elfe en apparaissant devant elle d'un air toute fière.

Si la jeune femme semblait suspecter que quelque chose d'étrange venait de se passer en la présence de Severus, elle faisait aveuglement confiance à son Elfe de maison, et cette réaction spontanée la détendit.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, et Eileen ne vit pas Severus poser un long regard sur Grisabella, qui se recroquevilla derrière une horloge comtoise d'un air coupable.

Il fut décidé qu'Eileen rentrerait à dos de dragon, mais que Severus repartirait par le Porte-au-loin d'en face – il avait quelques démarches administratives à lancer sur Londres, plus critiques que la fête d'anniversaire du Géant. Il l'enjoignit encore une fois à la plus grande prudence lors de son déplacement en Dragon au-dessus des villes moldus, puis partit.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux de plaisir dès que son gigantesque reptile s'envola, inspirant longuement au contact du vent qui balayait son visage. Un grondement jouissif de Bellerophon la fit rire. Il piqua tout à coup dans les nuages, et passa au-dessus d'un avion moldu, qui fut traversé de turbulences inexplicables – le Dragon étant naturellement doté d'un sortilège de confusion, n'apparut sur les radars qu'un groupe d'oies migratoires.

Poudlard fut en vue moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, et ils attérirent aussi discrètement que possible dans la forêt interdite. Eileen en voulut presqu'à son dragon de ne pas avoir prolongé leur promenade – elle s'était sentie si bien, ainsi, dans les airs, dans l'instant présent, sans anxiété ni questionnement…

Ils continuèrent leur trajet, Bellerophon marchant en zig zag dans les bois, donnant des coups de queue aux arbres les plus centenaires. Eileen, étendue à plat ventre sur lui, lui demanda, l'air pensif :

\- T'en penses quoi, de Severus ?

Bellerophon répondit d'un claquement de mâchoire et d'un nuage de fumée, qui fit rire Eileen.

Puis soudain le reptile s'immobilisa et l'informa en Fourchelang qu'un petit groupe d'humains s'approchaient d'une cabane, avec un gâteau.

\- Et bien, admirablement synchrone, souffla Eileen.

Elle demanda au Dragon de rester caché jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des applaudissements, puis elle trottina jusqu'au petit groupe désormais formé devant la cabine d'Hagrid, constitué de Flitwick, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Chourave, Delawney et quelques élèves – dont Harry Potter et Ginie Weasley. Ils échangèrent tous des regards, excités pour la plupart :

\- Juste ciel, vous voici Eileen, expira de soulagement Flitwick. Nous commencions à croire que vous alliez louper le rendez-vous que vous nous aviez fixé vous-même !

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu quelques soucis… Répondit-elle machinalement.

Eileen fut surprise de sentir à quel point cette réponse sonnait véridique. Pourtant, non, elle n'avait pas eu de problème… Severus et elle avaient marché dans les rues de Liverpool, puis avaient pris un thé, et étaient repartis. Pourtant, cela leur avait pris toute l'après-midi… C'était surprenant. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris tout ce temps, en fait ? Peut-être avaient-ils passé un long moment au Kraken Blanc ? Les impressions d'Eileen étaient floues. Soudain, elle se rappela avoir perdu connaissance durant un instant, et elle se demanda si son absence n'avait pas, au final, duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Alors tout le monde se mit à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire », et Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, ému. Il sorti un mouchoir de la taille d'une serviette de bain et se moucha dedans, des larmes dans les yeux.

Puis on lui amena un gâteau énorme en forme de dragon, et il souffla dessus, se mettant à pleurer pour de bon. Tout le monde applaudit – et ce fut le bruit qui déclencha l'arrivée de Bellerophon.

Il produisit un cri métallique et grave, puis sortit soudain de la forêt en volant comme une flèche, passant au-dessus de la cabane, en crachant du feu dans le ciel. Tous sortirent leurs baguettes.

\- TOUT VA BIEN, C'EST BELLEROPHON, C'EST MON DRAGON ! Enchaina Eileen à toute allure. TOUT VA BIEN !

Le Professeur McGonagall observa Eileen d'un air alarmé, mais son sourire confiant la rassura aussitôt, et elle rengaina sa baguette.

Bellerophon attérit près d'eux, puis il s'avança lentement pour sentir Hagrid, et se mit à ronronner, se vautrant sur le côté pour lui montrer son ventre.

\- Oh mon dieu, par tous les sorciers, balbutia Hagrid, qu'il est beau. Tu es si beau, Bellerophon, un dieu parmi les bêtes…

Le dragon tapa de sa queue contre le sol, visiblement ravi de cette approche, et Eileen secoua la tête, d'un air presqu'honteux.

Bellerophon laissa Hagrid lui gratter le ventre, puis il lui donna un petit coup de tête, qui fit tout juste reculer le géant d'un pas :

\- Oh tu es un gentil dragon, toi. C'est très rare les gentils dragons, c'est facile pour un dragon d'être méchant, mais être gentil, c'est difficile, c'est vraiment pour les meilleurs des dragons ça…

Ginie masqua un rire moqueur, tandis qu'Harry souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Bellerophon se leva et désigna son dos à Hagrid, l'invitant de la tête.

\- Allez, Hagrid ! L'encouragea Eileen. Tu peux y aller, il en a transporté, des géants….

Il fallut que tout le monde scande son nom et tape dans ses mains pour qu'il accepte de passer à califourchon sur le dragon, qui se redressa lentement. Bellerophon tourna la tête vers sa maîtresse et se mit à parler en Fourchelang, et Eileen lui répondit aussitôt dans ce dialecte.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle, y compris Harry Potter, dont la mine affichait désormais une véritable stupeur. Puis il avisa Minerva, qui lui répondit d'un petit clin d'œil, comme pour le rassurer qu'elle était déjà au courant.

Bellerophon prit son envol et un « youhhhouuuuuuuuu » retentit dans toute la vallée quelques secondes plus tard.

Le petit groupe entra dans la cabane et en décora rapidement l'intérieur – Ginie, de sa baguette, fit apparaître des confettis et banderoles en forme de dragon, qui volaient dans la pièce.

On déposa le gâteau, fit apparaître des assiettes, puis au bout d'une demie-heure à siroter de la Bièrobeurre, ils entendirent Bellerophon revenir. Il attérit en douceur non loin de la cabane, et finit sa ballade à pied, secouant largement sa queue, et redressant fièrement la tête pour montrer son poitrail.

Puis Hagrid descendit, ému, et Beller lui donna un coup de tête qui le fit rire comme un enfant. Harry applaudit à nouveau, et tout le monde fit pareil.

Eileen retourna près de son dragon, qui enfonça la tête contre le ventre de la jeune femme, et elle le câlina, continuant à lui parler en Fourchelang pour le féliciter de sa force et de sa retenue. Puis elle vit que tout le monde les observait d'un air envieux, et elle demanda à Bellerophon, s'il serait d'accord de laisser d'autres gens le toucher – ce à quoi il plissa les yeux comme réponse.

Harry, qui avait compris l'essence de leur discussion, s'avança le premier :

\- Il est magnifique, c'est vrai. Je suis impressionné de sa personnalité, il est si intelligent, et humain…

\- Oui, Bellerophon a toujours eu une nature des plus sociables, avoua Eileen en lui grattant les écailles.

Aussitôt le dragon se laissa tomber sur le dos et montra son ventre, les quatre fers en l'air, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- Il est incroyable, commenta Hagrid d'un air amoureux. Incroyable…

Alors Harry se mit à parler Fourchelang à son tour, et il demanda au Dragon s'il accepterait de l'emmener faire un tour dans les airs. Bellerophon revint aussitôt sur ses pattes et huma le garçon, puis il répondit qu'il n'attendait plus que lui.

\- Oh, j'ignorais que tu avais appris le Fourchelang, Harry, s'étonna Eileen. A Karnak c'était standard, mais en Europe j'ai eu le sentiment que c'était plutôt mal vu.

\- Ca l'est, mal vu, obtempéra le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à Minerva, qui venait de se figer.

Il monta sur Bellerophon et lui dit « Vas-y, fais nous plaisir ! », et ils partirent ensemble. Ginie applaudit énergiquement face à cette scène, puis tout le monde rentra déguster le gâteau.

Ils durent appeler quatre fois Hagrid pour que le géant accepte de rentrer, ce qu'il fit tout en répétant « Extraordinaire. Extraordinaire, c'est sûr, y a pas d'autre mot… »

Ils se restaurèrent copieusement, racontant tour à tour des anecdotes de dragon, puis au bout d'un certain temps, Ginie ressortit, la mine un peu hésitante :

\- Ils sont partis il y a un moment, maintenant, non ?

Eileen se leva en s'étirant :

\- Ils sont au-dessus de l'Atlantique. Beller emmène Harry voir les baleines. Ils communiquent avec une aisance incroyable tous les deux – heureusement, Bellerophon sait activer son sortilège d'invisibilité. Où Harry a-t-il appris le Fourchelang ?

Ginie baissa le regard, et le reste du groupe fit plus ou moins de même. Eileen soupira :

\- Allons bon…

Puis la petite amie de Potter qui lui répondit :

\- C'était une des capacités de Voldemort. Lorsque Voldemort a attaqué Harry, bébé, il lui a accidentellement transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs. Voici comment Harry, sait parler le Fourchelang. Il ne l'a jamais appris, c'était instinctif…

\- Pourquoi est-ce si mal vu, ici ? C'est une connaissance tellement pratique. Même moi, si je ne parlais pas le Fouchelang, j'ignore comment je pourrais prélever du venin de Serpent dans mes potions…

\- Le Fourchelang, intervint le Professeur McGonagall, est hélas une caractéristique fréquente des sorciers les plus sombres.

\- En Angleterre peut-être, mais en Egypte, c'est dans les cours de base… Assura Eileen.

\- J'entends bien, obtempéra Minerva. Mais ici, c'est le signe d'une nature violente. Puissante… Mais violente. Les plus obscurs de ce monde, parlaient instinctivement le Fourchelang…

\- Je vois, se contenta de souffler la jeune femme.

Ginie se rapprocha de la maîtresse des potions :

\- Comment savez-vous que Harry est au-dessus de l'Atlantique ? S'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai une connexion avec Bellerophon, révéla Eileen en observant le paysage par la fenêtre. Il est resté à l'état d'œuf pendant près de cinquante ans, avant que je ne le trouve dans un souterrain en Afrique du Sud. Je ne sais pas si c'est nos personnalités, ou ma capacité à lui parler en Fourchelang qui l'a réveillé, mais à peine une semaine après que je l'ai ramené au campement – lui aussi en sous-sol, l'œuf a éclos.

\- Cela a du être si émouvant, dit Hagrid.

\- Oh vous pouvez le dire, sourit Eileen en se remémorant cette scène inoubliable. Ca reste l'un de mes plus puissants souvenirs heureux à ce jour…

Le professeur Flitwick obtempéra doucement. Puis la jeune femme ferma les yeux, et soudain elle dit :

\- Ils reviennent… Harry est doué. Il aime voler. Il doit être assez bon, sur un balai ? Devina-t-elle.

\- Oh oui, il l'est, sourit Ginie.

Et en effet, à peine vingt minutes plus tard, les deux arrivèrent, dans un attérissage parfaitement contrôlé. Eileen interpela son dragon en Fouchelang « Comment était cette balade, mon frère ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry et Bellerophon répondirent d'une même voix, en Fourchelang « Formidable ». Et cela la fit sourire.

Puis le jeune sorcier descendit sous les applaudissement collectifs. Tout le monde s'approcha de Bellerophon pour le flater, lui parler ou lui gratter les écailles, puis soudain il estima qu'il en avait eu assez, et décida de rentrer à Liverpool.

Eileen, qui savait que Grisabella était également connectée au dragon, lui fit un signe de la main, l'enjoignant à la prudence sur son chemin du retour – puis tous regagnèrent le château.

Severus ne réapparut pas au diner collectif, mais les vacances étaient une période de laisser-aller et de flexibilité : Noël approchait, et bientôt, l'établissement fut désert.

Eileen elle-même décida de rejoindre sa mère, présentement en Alaska, pour les fêtes, bien décidée à ne revenir que la veille de la rentrée. Elle avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses pensées, dans ses songes, ses espoirs et ses craintes - à n'en pas douter, ces premiers mois à Poudlard l'avaient épuisée.


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait à peine quatre jours qu'Eileen profitait de ses vacances de Noël en Alaska, qu'un hibou – gelé, et que Bellerophon faillit croquer à son arrivée – déboula devant son Tipi.

C'était une lettre du Professeur McGonagall qui lui demandait de revenir au plus tard le lendemain afin d'aider à la mise en place des tournois, qui commenceraient dès le premier jour de la reprise des cours. La fin de sa lettre titilla Eileen :

 _« En vertu de la présence d'invités aussi divers que variés dès lundi, je vous serais reconnaissante d'abréger votre congés – si cela vous était toutefois impossible, je m'adresserais alors à M. Kingsley. Vous remerciant par avance de votre réponse ou de votre retour d'ici vendredi soir 30 Décembre, je vous adresse mes meilleurs messages, et vous souhaite à nouveau de très belles fêtes de fin d'année »._

\- Des problèmes, ma chérie ? Demanda Esther McNamara, en train de faire fondre un cube de glace dans une petite marmite pour réchauffer leur tente.

Eileen se tourna vers sa mère avec un soupir:

\- On dirait. Je dois rentrer à Poudlard.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Non, apparemment il y a… Des sortes d'invités inattendus, et le reste des tournois à organiser.

\- Des tournois ? S'inquiéta sa mère. Tu ne vas pas y participer, rassure-moi ?

\- Nooooon, moi je n'ai fait que préparer leur déroulement, et me crêper le chignon avec Severus pour l'établissement des règles formelles, s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, ce Severus ? Devina Esther. Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu parles de lui. Quel genre d'homme est-il ?

Eileen observa sa mère d'un air pris en faute. Puis elle répondit :

\- Enigmatique.

Esther haussa des sourcils surpris, puis elle s'adoucit :

\- C'est probablement ce que j'aurais répondu de ton père, si on m'avait posé cette question au début de notre relation. J'ignorais alors qu'il le resterait, même après cinq ans de mariage. Prends garde aux valeurs humaines de l'être à qui tu vas remettre ton cœur, mon enfant.

\- J'ai passé trente ans, maman, grimaça la jeune femme. Pas quatorze.

\- Mais justement, s'amusa sa mère. C'est à ton âge, qu'on prend les décisions les plus lourdes de conséquences…

\- Ce n'est qu'un collègue de travail, je t'assure, chercha à la rassurer Eileen.

Pourtant, cette déclaration sembla ne convaincre personne – pas même Eileen. Comme si la vérité était toute autre – or, Severus et elle ne partageaient qu'une relation cordiale. Complice, certes, parfois… Mais sans plus. Parfois elle se surprenait à espérer que les choses soient différentes, mais à ce jour, ils n'étaient que collaborateurs, et rien de plus.

Sa mère n'insista pas, se contentant de lui sourire. Puis elle ressortit en pleine tempête. Eileen réchauffa le hibou près du feu, lui donnant à manger et caressant ses plumes, tout en sifflotant doucement comme elle le faisait sous sa forme de colombe – et l'oiseau se détendit, fermant ses petits yeux pour se reposer.

Elle repartit le lendemain, sur le dos de Bellerophon, escortée de Filandros et du Hibou du Professeur McGonagall.

Son dragon la déposa à Poudlard, puis repartit pour Liverpool, une méchante faim au creux du ventre, et parfaitement conscient que leur Elfe de Maison avait d'ores et déjà du lui préparer de nouvelles proies.

Eileen rentra dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole avec un oiseau sur chaque épaule, et sa valise à la main – lorsque soudain un individu aux cheveux volumineux coiffés en frange rebondie, vint à sa rencontre :

\- Votre identité s'il vous plait ? Aboya le jeune homme.

Il était blond aux yeux verts, avec des taches de rousseur. Son visage était parfait, ses traits fins, et son nez légèrement pointu. Il portait une longue robe bleu ciel, estampillée du logo des Nations Magiques Unies.

\- Professeur Eileen McNamara, se présenta la jeune femme. Et vous ?

\- Professeur de quoi ? Et d'où ?

\- Professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Et vous ?

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait vous présenter ? S'agaça Eileen.

L'individu se redressa, piqué au vif. Puis il cracha :

\- Votre nom n'est pas sur ma liste ! Depuis quand êtes-vous à Poudlard ?

\- Trois mois, bientôt quatre, marmonna Eileen.

\- Ha voilà, soupira son interlocuteur. Jones, des Nations Magiques Unies. Je suis l'organisateur du Tournois des Jeunes Sorciers. (Il fit apparaître un badge sur la veste de la jeune femme) Ne vous en séparez JAMAIS. Vous devez toujours l'avoir sur vous. Il y a un briefing tous les matins à 7h30 dans la Bibliothèque, ne soyez pas en retard.

Puis soudain il aperçut quelqu'un d'autre et se précipita vers lui :

\- Hey vous ! Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Eileen vit passer un petit nuage au-dessus d'eux, dans l'Ecole, et vit qu'il s'agissait un cumulus enregistreur : la rencontre entre cet étrange individu et Eileen, était désormais stockée en mémoire et pouvait être vue et revue à l'infini. Le nuage, alla ensuite filmer la discussion suivante.

\- Ok… Murmura Eileen en avisant Filandros, qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules plumées.

Elle regagna ses appartements mais fut subjuguée de voir que désormais tout un groupe en robes bleu ciel courait de droite à gauche, en provenance de ce qui était jadis sa chambre – désormais un véritable dortoir avec une dizaine de lits – jusqu'aux appartements, anciennement du Professeur Flitwick, désormais une salle de meeting improvisée.

Alors soudain la voix familière de Severus se fit entendre dans son dos :

\- De retour, commenta-t-il d'un ton faussement surpris.

Elle se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire :

\- Bonjour Severus. Vous allez bien ?

\- Autant que faire se peut, répondit le sorcier en avisant les membres des nations unies. Suivez-moi.

Et il repartit. Eileen le suivit. Filandros et la chouette du Professeur McGonagall s'envolèrent aussitôt. Le sorcier la conduisit vers un nouvel espace, qu'Eileen n'avait encore jamais vu jusqu'à présent, dans l'aile Sud du Château.

Une grande pièce remplie de tables et chaises faisait désormais office de salle de réunion pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Flitwick était là – et il éternua deux fois de suite, sous un poncho trop grand pour lui. Madame Chourave protestait sur le boucan de leurs invités, tandis que Minerva tapait dans ses mains en invitant tout le monde au calme et à la tolérance.

\- Je m'absente quatre jours, et on est envahis par une armée de robes bleu, ironisa Eileen.

Severus Rogue ne releva pas sa plaisanterie et continua à lui désigner la nouvelle zone professorale. Ils entrèrent dans des appartements similaires aux dortoirs des élèves, et il lui pointa un escalier en haut à droite :

\- Les femmes Professeurs dorment là. Les hommes, de l'autre côté.

\- Un dortoir ? S'amusa Eileen. Sérieusement ?

\- Jusqu'à la fin du Tournois. Il n'a pas du échapper à votre attention que la plupart des professeurs ont du laisser leurs appartements aux équipes des Nations Magiques Unies, expliqua-t-il d'un ton clairement mécontent.

\- Vous aussi ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Le Professeur McGonagall et moi-même gardons nos quartiers.

\- Je vois, souffla Eileen. Et ces… Visiteurs, combien sont-ils, donc ?

\- Trente-trois.

\- C'était prévu, qu'il y en ait autant ?

\- A votre avis ? Cingla le Professeur Rogue.

Eileen ne renchérit pas. A l'évidence, il était d'humeur exécrable.

\- J'ai réalisé, **en votre absence** (il insista fortement sur ce point)les sortilèges d'élargissement spatial – ils se trouvent dans les salles de défense contre les forces du mal, et dans la salle du banquet, qui a été transformée en arène.

\- La salle du banquet est transformée en arène ? Répéta Eileen, surprise. Et les repas, on les prendra où ?

Le Professeur Rogue l'observa comme s'il s'agissait de la question la plus inintéressante de la journée. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Il poursuivit, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :

\- Vous êtes attendue tous les matins à 7h30 dans la salle de briefing, afin de revoir avec les représentants des Nations Magiques Unies, le programme détaillé de chaque tournoi. Votre contact s'appelle Jones.

« Super », pensa Eileen. « C'est l'excité qui m'a sauté dessus à mon arrivée ».

Le Professeur McGonagall, donnera de plus amples explications sur la présence des Nations Magiques Unies, ce soir. En attendant, vous pouvez prendre vos quartiers dans le dortoir, et aller vérifier les sorts d'élargissement temporel. Des questions ?

\- Je n'ose plus en poser, répondit Eileen en lui servant un haussement de sourcil un peu hésitant.

\- Bien.

Et il repartit d'un pas rapide. « Retour à la case départ », pensa tristement la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau devant son recruteur de Septembre. Pourtant ils étaient parvenus à développer une certaine complicité professionnelle – amicale, même, ces derniers mois. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

Etait-ce vraiment le Severus Rogue avec qui elle avait pris une Citroubière au Kraken Blanc, et qui lui avait avoué apprécier la ville de Liverpool ? Avec qui ils avaient pris un thé dans sa propre maison ?

Une vague migraine la saisit et elle soupira : tous ces bouleversements la perturbaient. Elle regagna le dortoir des professeurs et sourit de soulagement en voyant que des murs avaient tout de même étaient construits entre chaque chambre, du moins du côté des femmes.

Sa valise et Filandros étaient déjà sur un petit lit, tout à l'extrémité droite de la pièce. Elle s'y rendit et fit apparaître une porte, puis tomba sur son lit, ferma les yeux, et se reposa un moment. Puis elle ôta son manteau, se recoiffa, et ressortit.

Elle alla inspecter les sortilèges d'élargissement spacial et sourit en voyant que le professeur Rogue en avait crée un dans une ville qui ressemblait étonnamment à Liverpool, et un dans un milieu désertique et chaud. Elle jeta quelque sorts pour voir comment les murs réagissaient – ils avaient l'air solide. Elle en jeta un contre les objets, qui absorbèrent la magie au lieu de la renvoyer, et elle soupira, un peu frustrée, consciente que dans la vraie vie, certaines matières retournaient la magie, provoquant ainsi des accidents. Cet espace avait été conçu « dans le respect des lois, pas pour des combats dangereux ».

Ce tournoi était clairement une série de mascarades.

Elle fit voler un rocher, puis celui-ci reprit tout seul sa place. « Pratique pour les remises en état entre chaque duel » dut-elle reconnaître.

La jeune femme refit donc un tour d'inspection de l'Ecole afin de voir ce qui avait changé d'autre : la bibliothèque était envahie de tuniques bleu ciel, les parcs aussi… Vivement que les élèves reviennent pour rendre un peu à Poudlard ses couleurs naturelles !

18h approchaient lorsque Monsieur Rusard arriva en courant et sautillant :

\- Réunion dans la salle des profs ! Réunion dans la salle des profs !

Eileen s'y rendit aussitôt. Tout le monde était réuni, exception faite de Madame Pomfresh et du Professeur McNamara, qui arrivèrent donc en même temps. Minerva leur fit signe de rentrer :

\- Fermez la porte, vous voulez bien, Professeur McNamara. Et bienvenu parmi nous, merci d'avoir abrégé vos vacances pour revenir en ce contexte… Délicat.

Ainsi Eileen apprit que les Nations Magiques Unies avaient fait passer, il y avait 6 mois de cela, une votation concernant l'évolution magique des sorciers les plus puissants. En outre, chaque école devait organiser des tournois, encourageant l'excellence et l'intelligence des sortilèges, et chaque vainqueur serait par la suite étroitement surveillé par son Gouvernement – et les Nations Magiques Unies. Cette réforme était issue du fait que les plus puissants mages noirs de ce monde, qu'il s'agisse de Voldemort ou Grindelwald, avaient tous eu des résultats scolaires prometteurs et démontré très tôt une adresse en duel remarquable.

En outre, il s'agissait de la mise en place d'un système de repérage des jeunes talents, auxquels les gouvernements allaient porter un intérêt plus marqué – surveillance, formations régulières, suivi psychologique et mentoring, si nécessaire.

Eileen commençait enfin à comprendre pourquoi Severus et Minerva, d'ordinaire d'une nature à pousser leurs élèves vers la réussite et le dépassement de soi, avaient tenu à mettre en place des règles de disqualifications si strictes : ils espéraient sans doute que si les duels se terminaient rapidement, les inspecteurs des Nations Magiques Unies et du Ministerium n'auraient pas beaucoup d'élèves à ficher.

\- Va-t-il y avoir une communication, auprès des élèves et de leurs familles, quant à la véritable mission des Nations Magiques Unies au travers de ces tournois, Professeur McGonagall ? Demanda Eileen.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit lentement Minerva d'un ton qui laissait entendre que cela ne la réjouissait guère.

\- Comment pouvons-nous laisser faire ça ? Ce n'est pas légal.

\- La Loi, je le crains, Professeur McNamara, est dictée par les entités-mêmes qui ont décidé de la mise en place de ces tournois.

\- Qu'en est-il des talents comment Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, et autres ? Nous allons les laisser se faire ficher sans rien dire ? Quelles sont les conséquences exactes d'un fichage ? Si nous y participons il faut que nous soyons on ne peut plus clairs sur ce que cela impacte.

Hagrid obtempéra, tournant à nouveau la tête vers leur Directrice.

\- Le Ministerium, répondit Minerva d'un ton clair et intelligible, ainsi que la Direction des Ecoles, sont parfaitement au clair sur ce point. Cependant il n'a pas été décidé que l'ensemble des Professeurs le serait – dans un souci évident de confidentialité. Je vous demande donc, à tous… De vous fier à moi. (Le Professeur McGonagall avisa ensuite Severus) A nous.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Eileen soupira mais fit de même, bien que cela ne lui dise rien qui vaille. Ils passèrent en revue l'organisation des prochains mois d'école : briefing collectif le matin, tournois entre 9h et 12h, déjeuners et diners par petits groupes avec les représentants des Nations Magiques Unies, cours de 14h à 18h, puis séances de sports ou de détentes collectives, conférences ou activités en tout genre.

Eileen fut fatiguée à l'idée même de ce que ce trimestre annonçait. Justement Madame Pomfresh demanda, d'un ton fort peu enjoué :

\- Et ils se finissent quand, ces tournois ?

\- Au 31 Mars. Si tout se passe bien, répondit leur Directrice.

McNamara alla faire quelques pas vers le point à eau, qui s'activa magiquement à son approche et qui lui remplit son verre. A l'évidence, elle était l'une des rares enseignantes à s'être absentée durant les vacances, et la moins familière avec cette initiative. Même Hagrid semblait approuver la mesure, désormais.

Navrant.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a d'autres questions ? Demanda Minerva.

Tout le monde observa Eileen, qui se contenta de boire son verre d'eau fraiche. « Si vous saviez… », pensa-t-elle, mais elle se tut.

Puis elle retourna dans son dortoir et s'enferma dans sa petite chambre, préparant ses cours de la première semaine. « Je ne vois pas comment je vais réussir à tenir mon programme avec presque 50% de temps en moins » pensa-t-elle, fort peu enthousiaste.

Pourtant les parchemins nominatifs reçus par chaque professeur étaient très clairs : ils devraient faire des leçons plus condensées, mais le tournoi ne devrait en aucun cas impacter la quantité ni la qualité des thèmes abordés.

« Ces règlementations ont été implémentées par des gens qui sont tout, sauf des professeurs », en conclut la jeune femme.

Elle s'endormit ainsi et décida de ne pas se présenter au souper collectif. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim.

On vient pourtant frapper à sa porte vers 21h :

\- Eileen ? C'est Pom.

Pomelia Chourave s'exprimait en permanence avec un tel enthousiasme et une telle bonhommie dans la voix, qu'il aurait été difficile de la confondre avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Eileen, tout le monde vous attend pour le souper ! Insista-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Les représentants des autres Ecoles sont arrivés, ce soir, le Professeur McGonagall exige que tout le monde soit là !

Eileen fronça du nez et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Puis elle soupira et dit :

\- OK. J'arrive.

\- Dépêchez-vous.

\- J'ai dit, j'arrive ! Grommela la jeune femme.

Enfin, les pas du Professeur Chourave s'éloignèrent. Mais pas très loin, et Eileen entendit que le lit à côté d'elle émettait un petit bruissement, suite à une valise qu'on lui déposait dessus. « Et en plus, on n'a plus vraiment d'intimité », songea Eileen, désormais elle aussi de mauvaise humeur.

Elle se leva et fit apparaître un miroir, qui lui retourna son reflet mécontent et mal coiffé : son chignon grossier était à moitié défait, des mèches tombaient de partout. Elle commença à en faire un nouveau, mais ses cheveux faisaient des pics. Entendant Madame Chourave faire les cent pas dans le dortoir, elle leva les yeux au ciel et décida de laisser ses cheveux libres.

Ils avaient bien poussé et lui arrivaient jusque dans le bas du dos désormais. Qu'on ne lui fasse pas une seule réflexion quant à son manque de tenue le soir même, où elle incendiait la nappe principale !

Elle sortit et servit un sourire forcé à Madame Chourave, qui parut surprise :

\- Vous avez des cheveux magnifiques, si les miens étaient ainsi, je les laisserai libres en permanence ! Félicita sa collègue en entamant le retour vers la salle du diner d'un pas énergique.

Ceux du Professeur Chourave étaient bouclés, grisonnant, mais épais :

\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir les cheveux bouclés, se contenta de répondre Eileen. Ils sont combien, dans la salle du diner ?

\- Et bien il y a les trente représentants des Nations Magiques Unies, et les Représentants des dix huit écoles de Magie officielle – nous n'attendons plus que les représentants d'Il vermony et Durmstang. Et vous, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr.

Madame Chourave lui servit un coup d'œil surpris, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Eileen reçut une multitude de coups d'œil surpris et quelques sourires soulagés lorsqu'elle regagna la salle principale. Les places près de Minerva et Severus étaient toutes prises, ainsi que celles près d'Hagrid, Pomfresh ou Flitwick : elle se retrouva donc entre un représentant des Nations Magiques Unies, et Rusard.

Joie.

Ils avaient dressé une table ronde gigantesque, le symbôle des Nations Magiques Unies. En face, les robes bleu ciel, dont Monsieur Jones, qui continuait à prendre des notes bien qu'à table. De chaque côté, une vingtaine d'individus tous aussi différents les uns des autres en effet : de tout âge, de toute nationalité. Des asiatiques, des africains, des tibétains : chaque école avait un voire deux représentants. Eileen fut surprise que Poudlard ait été choisie pour accueillir ce diner de lancement : elle savait que les tournois allaient avoir lieu dans toutes les écoles.

La nourriture se matérialisa par enchantement sur les tables au bout de quelques minutes d'attente collective. Eileen repoussa les plats qu'on lui apporta mais elle accepta de vider lentement une coupe de champagne.

Bientôt les représentants d'Ilvermony arrivèrent, et tout le monde se leva pour les accueillir. Eileen faillit rester assise, mais un regard prononcé de Severus Rogue la fit soupirer et se lever.

Elle remarqua qu'il l'observait parfois à la dérobée, plus longuement que d'habitude, et elle finit par lui servir un coup d'œil réprobateur. Elle pensait qu'il l'affronterait, comme toujours, mais au contraire il se détourna, et se replongea aussitôt dans une nouvelle discussion avec le Professeur McGonagall.

« Il regardait mes cheveux », comprit Eileen, irritée. « Non, ils ne sont pas attachés, et alors ? ». Ils étaient longs, fins, châtain foncé. C'était son droit, de ne pas les attacher en dehors des cours ! Ils ne travaillaient pas à Gringotts, pardi !

Soudain, un flash lui revint _« Les mèches de cheveux ont poussé sur le parchemin, elles n'ont pas été collées. Regardez comme les vôtres sont semblables. A n'en pas douter, s'il vous prenait l'envie d'avoir des enfants, leurs noms apparaîtraient ici également. Je crains que cet arbre généalogique ne soit des plus authentiques »._

Eileen se figea et observa le Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci continuait de discuter avec Minerva d'un air des plus concentrés. S'agissait-il d'un rêve ? Non c'était un souvenir. Pourquoi l'avait-elle oublié jusqu'à présent ?

Sa migraine lui revint légèrement, et elle ferma les yeux, puis demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte de l'eau à la place de l'alcool. Finalement, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle mange quelque chose.

Elle piqua une portion de Strudel et une petite quantité de salade, ce qui fit grimacer Rusard :

\- J'me disais bien aussi, que vous finiriez par craquer, dit-il.

\- Oui, j'ai… J'ai un peu mal à la tête, s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- C'est ce tournoi. Il donne le tournis.

Puis il se mit à pouffer tout seul de son jeu de mot, tremblant comme une vieille feuille d'arbre, et il but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Eileen haussa des sourcils surpris, mais elle sentit un sourire apitoyé parcourir ses traits. « Si Rusard commence à faire de l'humour, la fin du Monde est proche ».

Alors soudain, on annonça les représentants de Durmstang. Tout le monde se leva à nouveau, Eileen également. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Karkarov – qui avait été Directeur durant son année d'étude en Allemagne.

A la place, un jeune homme brun aux yeux sombres, relativement charmant et vêtu d'une tunique rouge à la manière des Tsars d'autrefois, se tint au garde-à-vous devant le cercle de convives. Eileen se rappela l'avoir déjà aperçu une fois ou deux dans sa jeunesse, mais sans plus.

A sa gauche, une femme magnifique – Eileen ne pouvait que le reconnaître – d'environ une quarantaine d'années, avec une longue chevelure rousse, épaisse et bouclée, ainsi que des yeux vert ravageurs.

\- Bonsoir à tous, et veuillez nous excuser pour ce retard, fit le premier des deux. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, mon nom est Viktor Krum, et je suis désormais Directeur de Durmstang. J'ai pris la liberté de passer chercher notre représentante ministérielle, que vous connaissez déjà tous, je crois : Miss Arianna Grindelwald.

Eileen accusa le coup, mais apparemment, elle fut la seule. Le Professeur McGonagall se leva :

\- Viktor, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir à nouveau à Poudlard. Vous manquiez à ces murs, et je me réjouis de vous revoir après de si longues années. Arianna, soyez la bienvenue dans notre école, j'espère que nous y travaillerons avec la même efficacité qu'au Ministerium – les résultats de notre nouvelle réforme en objets maléfiques n'est plus à démontrer.

Tout le monde acquiesça pour marquer son approbation. La superbe créature aux cheveux roux, elle, répondit d'un air fier :

\- Merci Minerva. C'est avec une grande émotion que je découvre enfin cette école de Poudlard dont j'ai tant entendu parler. Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose : que ce cher Albus Dumbledore ne soit plus là pour m'y accueillir. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas plus longtemps pour nous : que ce repas ne refroidisse pas !

Eileen, elle, était sidérée. Tout le monde avait l'air parfaitement au courant de l'identité de cette jeune femme. Ainsi donc, elle faisait partie du même organe consultatif sur les réformes en objets maléfiques que Minerva et Severus ? Et c'était une Grindelwald ?

Soudain d'autres flashs lui revinrent « _Dumbledore et Grindelwald ? Amis ? ». « Oui. Jusqu'à un… Certain duel. »_

Eileen se rassit lentement, fixant un point dans le vide. _« En fait, tout le monde connait l'Histoire de ma famille mieux que moi. »_

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et commença à se tenir le front. _« Quand je leur posais des questions sur mes grands-parents, à chaque fois ils évitaient le sujet – autant côté paternel que maternel. Tous les deux ils disaient qu'il ne servait à rien de retourner le passé… Combien de fois ils m'ont dit ça… »_

 _« Et… Grisabella ? »_

Eileen sentit une larme couler sur sa joue sous la violence de sa migraine, désormais sans plus aucun doute liée à ces souvenirs. Elle chercha Severus du regard et vit que celui-ci la fixait sans plus aucune discrétion – il avait légèrement reculé sa chaise, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir vers elle.

Oui, il l'avait déjà soulagée de cette douleur.

 _« N'y songez plus… »_

Ils s'étaient embrassés.

Eileen en fut estomaquée. Les nuits passées, tout particulièrement en Alaska, il lui avait semblé rêver cette scène, et plusieurs fois. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi désormais : il ne s'agissait guère d'un songe, c'était un véritable souvenir, qu'on lui avait enfoui !

 _« Promettez-moi que je me souviendrai de cet instant. Ne serait-ce que de ça… »._

Severus n'avait pas répondu, et elle, elle s'était assoupie. Oui, tout cela s'était déroulé le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hagrid. Voilà pourquoi elle avait failli arriver en retard – il l'avait droguée !

Le souvenir de Grisabella apportant un plateau à Severus, avec les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion, lui étreignit le coeur. Ainsi donc, sa petite Elfe de maison avait été de connivence.

 _« Et avant Grisabella ? »,_ se remémora-t-elle à nouveau.

Une créature au crâne chauve, exception faite de quelques plumes blanches, lui revint à l'esprit et elle dut se lever :

\- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle à Rusard. Je reviens.

Elle sortit, la vue trouble – réalisant vaguement que beaucoup la regardaient. Elle s'appuya sur les murs pour sortir, et bientôt, le bruit d'une chaise qui bouge se firent entendre.

\- Tout va bien mon enfant ? Demanda Madame Pomfresh en la suivant dans le couloir. Vous nous feriez bien une migraine magique… Venez, je vais vous donner un calmant.

\- Non, souffla Eileen. Laissez-moi, je vais… Je vais me rappeler. Je veux me rappeler.

\- Pardon ?

Soudain, Severus apparut à son tour dans le couloir, et Eileen se mit alors à courir. Elle courut de plus en plus vite, avec un seul objectif en tête : aller prendre l'air. Sortir de Poudlard, retourner à Pré-au-Lard, appeler Grisabella, transplaner chez elle, et découvrir la vérité.

Elle fut soulagée de voir que Severus ne se lançait pas à sa poursuite.

Hélas ses jambes se mirent à trembler, puis menacèrent de céder, alors qu'elle n'était qu'au rez de chaussée. Elle se traîna dehors et alla s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Un mélange de douleur, oui, mais aussi de déception. De terrible déception.

Severus Rogue avait découvert son affiliation, et pour une raison encore obscure… Il lui avait effacé la mémoire. Ils s'étaient embrassés ! Puis il lui avait fait oublier ce souvenir également. Avec l'aide de Grisabella. Et pour ne rien arranger, il s'avérait que le sorcier connaissait parfaitement l'existence d'une Grindelwald véritable.

La douleur lui fit pousser un petit cri de frustration, et elle décida de se changer en colombe. Elle vola, vola, et progressivement, ses souvenirs s'embuèrent à nouveau. La colère, la déception, la souffrance : tout s'atténua. Elle était désormais un oiseau, régi par des instincts bien plus abrupts et basiques : se nourrir, se protéger, et dormir.

Elle se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, allongée dans la cage aux chouettes de la Tour de correspondance de Poudlard. Filandros était lové contre son ventre. Tous les autres volatiles l'observaient d'un air à la fois outrés et sceptiques.

Eileen se redressa et grimaça en sentant que tout son corps était endolori – sa tête, en outre, était plus lourde que jamais. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, mais elle se força à les prendre avec plus de recul. Et surtout, à ne plus repenser à son enfance, ni à son personnel familial magique avant Grisabella.

Elle se leva, épousseta ses vêtements recouverts de petits duvets et de paille, puis attacha ses cheveux en chignon – eux-mêmes dans un état lamentable. Des roucoulements de protestation lui parvinrent aux oreilles, et elle s'excusa en soupirant.

Ses vêtements dégageaient une odeur un peu bestiale des plus surprenantes. Elle soupira et avisa l'heure : 5h45 du matin.

Elle avait 1h pour rentrer discrètement dans son dortoir, se doucher, s'habiller, aller prendre un véritable petit déjeuner, puis se rendre au briefing principal.

Elle se jeta un sortilège d'invisibilité, et passa, grâce à une formule de Levicorpus, par les fenêtres de la tour Est. Puis elle redescendit par les escaliers capricieux, qui détectèrent sa présence sans même la voir – mais du s'arrêter en urgence à quelques pas des dortoirs professoraux.

Severus Rogue était assoupi, sur un des canapés d'accueil, au pied de l'accès principal aux chambres. Il y avait un journal à sa droite, sa baguette juste à côté. Eileen n'osa pas s'approcher, redoutant que sa formule d'invisibilité ne soit pas suffisamment efficace : Severus était par trop puissant pour se laisser berner par un sortilège aussi basique.

A cet instant, une elfe de maison s'avança avec les journaux du jour, et bien qu'elle fut des plus silencieuses, il se réveilla aussitôt. La petite créature lui apporta le nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, et lui demanda si elle pouvait faire disparaître l'ancien. Severus obtempéra et se leva, remerciant sommairement leur serviteur. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des femmes, puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

Eileen recula aussi silencieusement que possible, puis elle fila en direction des dortoirs de Gryffondor. Ils étaient quasiment déserts durant les vacances scolaires, et elle put sans souci se glisser dans la partie « femmes ». Là, à l'aide de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître une nouvelle tenue, qui se repassa tandis qu'elle se douchait, se séchait et se coiffait.

Ce détour l'empêcha d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Tant pis.

Elle arriva à 7h30 pile devant la salle de briefing. Aussitôt, Severus, qui visiblement l'attendait, marcha vers elle :

\- J'ai à vous parler, dit-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et le contourna, mais il lui attrapa le coude :

\- Eileen, appela-t-il d'un ton las.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle murmura :

\- Inflamare.

Et la manche du bras de Severus prit feu. Il la libéra aussitôt, sortit sa baguette et éteignit les flammes – puis tous prirent place dans le petit amphithéâtre de briefing. Visiblement, ce petit incident avait échappé à l'attention générale : le sorcier était des plus réactifs, à n'en pas douter.

\- Bien, sourit alors Arianna Grindelwald en s'attribuant un rôle de médiateur. J'espère que tout le monde a bien dormi et se sent prêt pour les défis de la journée ! Comme vous le savez tous, les élèves reviennent ce soir…

Elle rappela les règles brièvement abordée par Minerva la veille, insistant une fois encore sur l'importance capitale de ce projet, qu'elle, en tant que descendante d'un des plus grands mages noirs, ne pouvait que comprendre, respecter, et encourager.

Son implication fut applaudie par tous. Eileen, quant à elle, mit un soin tout particulier à ne pas retourner à Severus ses regards insistants – et revenchards.

Grindelwald fit alors apparaître une sorte de sac au milieu de la pièce, et elle dit :

\- Suite à d'amples discussions avec les Directions de toutes les écoles, du Ministerium, et des Nations Magiques Unies, nous proposons d'organiser des duels entre représentants et professeurs ce matin, et ce afin de tester l'efficacité et la qualité des aires d'entraînement préparées. Non pas que qui que ce soit doute de la perfection du travail réalisé par tes soins, Severus, ajouta-t-elle en lui servant un clin d'œil, mais cela nous permettra de vérifier que nous avons mis en place un contexte véritablement optimal.

« Par tes soins, Severus » ? Excusez-moi, elle le tutoie ?

Eileen fulmina. Pire que tout, cette Arianna de malheur avait fait rire tout le monde – même Severus avait failli lui servir un sourire forcé.

Severus. Un sourire.

Il ne souriait jamais, Severus ! Pas même à elle, Eileen, son apprentie, son assistante, son amie, son… Flirt amnésié. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, cherchant à se calmer.

Elle n'allait jamais tenir trois mois. Elle comptait les jours qui la séparaient des vacances de Février lorsque soudain, tous les professeurs et sorciers de la salle levèrent leurs baguettes. Alors Eileen se força à prêter à nouveau attention à ce qui se disait.

\- A trois, souriait Gindelwald – dévoilant une dentition parfaite – tout le monde dépose son nom dans le sac. Un… Deux… Trois.

Une cinquantaine de papiers volèrent dans l'urne en tissus, ce qui fit sourire ou pouffer tous les participants. Si les élèves voyaient ça !

Puis Arianna montra sa main blanche, formée de doigts longs et fins ornés d'une superbe bague en or blanc représentant un serpent :

\- Bien, je vais tirer au sort deux papiers, confions-nous au hasard. Pas de triche s'il vous plait.

« Elle va tomber sur mon nom », pensa Eileen. « C'est sûr ».

\- Le premier duel opposera… Le Professeur Flitwick, et Monsieur Jones. Le second… Le Professeur Rogue et… Le Professeur Krum.

Tout le monde applaudit. Severus ne parut pas enchanté le moins du monde : Eileen savait qu'il détestait se donner en spectacle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser un « bien fait pour lui », qui lui arracha un petit sourire mauvais.

La superbe Arianna Grindelwald continua à énoncer quelques nouvelles en termes d'organisation et de logistique, anticipant plusieurs questions, puis chaque professeur se vit attribuer une responsabilité pour la journée, en fonction d'un parchemin qui apparu devant lui.

Eileen se devait de vérifier tous les sorts de protection magique de l'école avant la fin de la matinée, et aider à la distribution de nouvelles règlementations d'accès à l'établissement en raison des tournois, dans l'après-midi – non seulement dans les dortoirs, mais également à Pré-au-Lard.

A sa droite, Madame Pomfresh devait avoir préparé au moins deux cent lits à l'infirmerie, et mis en place une procédure d'ordre de soin, à communiquer auprès de ses nouveaux assistants infirmiers – sans nul doute, des robes bleues.

A sa gauche, Hagrid devait organiser le transfert des étudiants du Poudlard Express à l'infirmerie – chaque élève devrait commencer par un check de son état de santé général.

Finalement, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal… Les duels commençaient dans 1h. Au travail tout le monde…

Elle se leva dès que la réunion fut terminée, et fonça en direction de la sortie. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Severus ne la suivait pas, et ralentit le pas une fois à l'approche des portes principales – mais tout à coup, le sorcier apparut dans l'encadrement de la sortie, face à elle. En moins de cinq secondes, alors qu'elle se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour la devancer de la sorte, il l'avait attrapée par le coude et entraînée vivement sur la droite, pénétrant ainsi dans les anciens appartements de Kingsley – désormais un bureau d'accueil désert.

Il vérifia que personne ne les avait vus, puis referma la porte et se tourna à demi vers elle :

\- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit, McNamara ? Vous osez m'attaquer, MOI, à proximité d'une TELLE AUDIANCE ? Accusa-t-il, furieux.

\- Est-ce que nous nous sommes embrassés ? Demanda Eileen en croisant les bras, en le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

Elle avait besoin de le faire descendre de son nuage de contrôle et d'autorité. Parmi tous les points à clarifier, celui-ci était des plus cruciaux – celui qui lui étreignait la gorge. Severus se figea, et son expression se vida totalement. Ni gêne, ni surprise, ni agacement, ni colère – rien, le néant.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, pourtant, comme question, insista la jeune femme dans une imitation plutôt réussie du sorcier. Nous sommes nous embrassés, oui, ou non ?

\- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, fit remarquer Severus d'un ton un peu plus calme.

\- Vous m'avez oubliéttée ! S'écria Eileen en pointant un doigt accusateur à son encontre.

\- Non. Je vous ai fait prendre un filtre calmant, et légèrement amnésiant en effet, afin de neutraliser les effets ravageurs de votre sortilège d'amnésie défensif, **sortilège que je n'ai pas posé** !

\- De quel droit m'avez-vous droguée de la sorte ?

\- Vous en aviez besoin, trancha le sorcier, mais croyez-bien que si j'avais su quel manque de reconnaissance cela me vaudrait, je me serais abstenu !

\- Ce dont j'avais besoin, Severus, c'était la vérité ! Je vous ai révélé mes soupçons et mes craintes sur ma lignée, je vous ai fait confiance, et vous, vous m'avez droguée, et vous m'avez tenue volontairement dans l'ignorance. Et, sérieusement, une Grindelwald, avec vous, au Ministerium ? Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi !

Le regard du professeur Rogue s'agrandit un peu plus, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le rapport :

\- Je ne me suis pas « moqué » de vous, McNamara, cingla-t-il, j'ai…

\- Arrêtez de me mentir ! Le coupa vivement la jeune femme, sentant des larmes lui embuer les yeux.

Severus s'immobilisa, lui servant un regard à la fois déçu et froissé. Elle se calma, se massant les tempes :

\- Je n'aurais pas du crier, souffla-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

\- N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adresser, renchérit le sorcier, d'un ton plus glacial et formel que jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, à qui je m'adresse, soupira la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux. Etes-vous mon recruteur et mentor, le Professeur Rogue ? Etes-vous mon estimé collègue, que je considérais presque comme un ami, Severus ? (Après une brève hésitation, elle se lança) Etes-vous plus encore, ce qu'à l'évidence j'espérais que vous deviendriez ? Ou êtes-vous bien moins, ce que je ne suis pas sûre d'être encore prête à accepter ?

\- La situation actuelle à Poudlard, ne permet pas de crise personnelle de ce genre, répondit Severus Rogue en insistant sur chacun de ses mots, tout en plongeant son regard sombre dans les prunelles chaudes de la jeune femme . Pas ici, et pas maintenant. Vous comprenez ?

Eileen sentit un mur de déception s'abattre sur ses épaules. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de faire un petit pas vers lui, il reculait d'un bond de trois mètres.

\- Est-ce que, vous comprenez ? Répéta le Professeur Rogue en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, comme si cette approche dépassait son entendement, mais elle se calma :

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien, affirma Severus d'un ton un peu trop tranchant. Maintenant, que les choses soient claires : j'ai des responsabilités, bien au-delà de mon rôle d'enseignant à Poudlard, qui exigent que je garde secrète une partie de mes connaissances. L'identité et le rôle d'Arianna Grindelwald, en fait partie. Cette absence de transparence, n'est ni un caprice, ni un oubli, et certainement pas une volonté de manigancer ou de mentir comme vous semblez le penser – c'est une approche prudente, et mesurée. Le Ministerium traite de bien des sujets confidentiels, et je me dois, de m'assurer qu'ils le restent. Maintenant si vous avez effectivement ne serait-ce qu'une once de cette confiance que vous m'accusez si **dramatiquement,** d'avoir trahi, vous aurez l'obligeance de ne plus questionner mes actes, ni mes décisions. Est-ce à votre portée ?

Eileen ferma les yeux, puis elle murmura :

\- Le message est passé, Severus.

Elle avisa la porte de sortie, attendant qu'il accepte de l'ouvrir. Le sorcier la regarda encore un moment, puis il révéla :

\- Oui, nous nous sommes embrassés. Et non, je n'ai pas entrepris d'oubliétter ce souvenir – si cela avait été le cas, croyez-moi il ne vous serait jamais revenu.

Alors seulement, il ouvrit la porte, puis partit d'un pas rapide et efficace, la laissant toute seule avec cette dernière confession. Eileen resta figée sur place, perdue dans une tornade de doutes et de sentiments contradictoires.


	7. Chapter 7

La journée fut longue – ce qui était plutôt rarissime, à Poudlard. Eileen avait le moral dans les chaussettes : elle ne savait plus du tout sur quel pied danser avec Severus, et elle se blâmait pour toute la complexité de cette situation.

En y repensant, le sorcier n'avait jamais fait montre de malveillance à son égard. Il était exigeant, cinglant, sarcastique, distant – mais jamais malfaisant. Au contraire, leurs accrochages passés avaient toujours eu comme fondement commun l'imprudence de la jeune femme.

Il devait bien regretter leur rapprochement, maintenant qu'elle lui avait fait une véritable scène. Eileen lança un sortilège de détection sur le chemin qui menait à l'école, tout en secouant la tête, honteuse d'elle-même : elle s'était comportée comme une gamine amourachée à qui l'on aurait brisé les rêves d'avenir.

Comment pouvait-elle rattraper le tir, désormais ? Le pouvait-elle seulement ? Il risquait de vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou – il était presque surprenant qu'il ne lui ait pas, à l'issue de leur dispute, effacé la mémoire pour de bon.

Eileen regagna l'intérieur de l'école à 10h, afin d'assister discrètement au duel entre Severus et Viktor Krum. Ce dernier ôta sa cape avec un panache presque théâtral – et son regard, semblait mauvais.

Pourtant, Severus le mit au tapis en moins de cinq minutes. Il laissa le jeune homme lui lancer quelques sortilèges standard, qu'il évita avec adresse, puis il lui retourna un Expelliarmus et un Stupefix parfaitement impossibles à intercepter, qui firent leur office.

Tout le monde applaudit cette performance, y compris Arianna Grindelwald, qui se leva et descendit des gradins d'un air fier, allant à la rencontre des deux combattants.

Elle déclara quelque chose qui fit rire tout le monde, mais qu'Eileen n'entendit pas. Puis la jeune sorcière ressortit discrètement, reprenant machinalement son travail de vérification des sortilèges de protection du château. Maintenant qu'elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir irrémédiablement déçu, elle trouvait Severus plus attrayant que jamais. Il était puissant, brillant, prudent, réfléchi… Eileen se maudit de ne pas avoir plus longuement considéré ses qualités, avant de lui rentrer dedas. Le cœur humain était décidément bien stupide.

Elle passa tellement de temps à ruminer ses idées noires qu'elle fit au moins sept fois le tour du château, jetant des formules défensives diverses et variées – et c'est presque par hasard, qu'elle découvrit une brèche capitale, dans les défenses de l'école.

Le pont arrière, qui menait à la forêt interdite, avait visiblement été détruit puis réparé à la va-vite, et tenait grâce à un sort d'indestructibilité. Incidemment, ce même sort empêchait tout autre sortilège – y compris un sortilège de protection de l'enceinte de Poudlard – d'y être apposé.

En outre, personne ne pouvait détruire le pont – mais tout le monde pouvait le traverser pour forcer les portes-arrières de l'école. Eileen essaya de lever le sortilège d'indestructibilité, mais il lui résista. Elle vérifia que personne ne l'observait, puis remonta ses manches, se concentra, et libéra toute sa puissance, entonnant une formule destinée à libérer le pont de tout enchantement – hélas tout à coup l'image d'un petit hybride, mi-elfe, mi-oiseau, lui envahit l'esprit, et elle du tout arrêter, gémissant de souffrance.

Elle leva un regard impuissant vers le ciel, interrogeant en silence « Sérieusement ? C'est quoi le rapport entre les souvenirs cachés de mon enfance, et ce fichu pont ? ». Puis elle secoua la tête, essaya deux ou trois autres approches différentes qui échouèrent toutes, et finit par se résoudre à aller en parler au Professeur McGonagall.

Au grand soulagement d'Eileen, Minerva s'arrêta dans son occupation et se montra particulièrement attentive à cet élément d'information :

\- Et vous n'avez pas réussi à lever ce sortilège d'indestructibilité ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- J'ai essayé une dizaine d'approches différentes et autant d'énergie possible – en vain, avoua Eileen.

\- Et Severus, qu'a-t-il dit ?

Eileen rougit légèrement :

\- Je… Je lui en ai pas parlé.

\- Et bien faites-le, expédia le Professeur McGonagall, comme si la solution était désormais d'une évidence déconcertante. Et qu'il résolve ce problème dans les plus brefs délais, l'enjoignit le Professeur McGonagall. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un tel manquement à la sécurité, certainement pas dans le contexte actuel.

La jeune femme retint un froncement de nez. Elle aurait préféré se jeter du haut des remparts plutôt que d'aller à nouveau trouver Severus Rogue en cette journée, et surtout pas pour lui demander un service.

\- Je peux peut-être demander aux autres professeurs, le Professeur Rogue a l'air… Débordé, se surprit-elle à suggérer à voix haute.

Minerva lui servit un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes :

\- Je tiens à ce que cela soit réglé par Severus en personne – et dès ce matin. Veillez-y, je vous prie.

Eileen faillit lui répondre « Vous, veillez-y donc ! », mais elle se contenta de lui servir un sourire approbateur, puis repartit sans mot dire, d'une démarche raide et lente. Elle se traîna laborieusement jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, désormais une des deux arènes principales des duels à venir, et fit demi-tour dès qu'elle le vit.

Il donnait des instructions à Rusard et Jones – par chance, il lui tournait le dos. Mais rien que sa silhouette, était déjà insoutenable à approcher. Eileen avait désormais trop honte d'elle-même et était trop mal à l'aise en sa présence, pour revenir vers lui de si tôt.

La jeune femme revint sur ses pas, puis s'arrêta et s'adossa contre un mur, tournant dans sa tête la meilleure approche possible. « Professeur Rogue, le Professeur McGonagall aimerait que vous vérifiez le pont extérieur ». Elle n'aurait qu'à repartir en vitesse pour lui signifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une tentative pour renouer le contact, mais bien d'une directive sérieuse. Elle se répéta cette phrase trois fois de suite, puis y retourna – hélas, Severus était désormais avec Arianna Grindelwald.

Cette dernière bascula la tête en riant – avait-il donc fait une blague ? Improbable. Puis elle passa le bras dans son coude et l'entraîna avec elle vers un groupe de robes bleues.

« Elle le touche », pensa Eileen, sentant une pointe de jalousie pousser à vue d'œil dans son cœur et son esprit.

La jeune sorcière expira de façon colérique puis elle retourna elle-même au pont, bien décidée à briser le sortilège toute seule. Après tout, elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle se moquait bien de savoir qui était cette créature de son enfance, elle se moquait aussi de savoir si Grindelwald était son grand-père : tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était libérer ce fichu pont pour pouvoir protéger l'enceinte de l'école !

Elle se concentra et attaqua violemment les planches de bois ancestrales, leur sommant de rendre leur sortilège d'origine. Elle s'entêta pendant près d'une heure – mais rien n'y fit.

A bout de forces, en sueur, la jeune femme alla se poser sur un rocher, observant le pont d'un air défaitiste qui était une grande première. Jamais encore quelque chose ne lui avait résisté à ce point. Pas même les tombeaux les plus violemment fermés d'Egypte ancienne !

L'heure du déjeuner sonna à la grande horloge, et Eileen soupira : elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle se releva, un peu vacillante, et regagna l'intérieur de l'école, à la recherche de Severus Rogue. Elle le trouva désormais au milieu d'une réunion, encerclé de robes bleues – assis aux côtés d'Arianna Grindelwald. Il obtempérait parfois, signifiant sa plus grande concentration. Eileen ferma les yeux, se maudissant de sa malchance, mais s'avança, espérant qu'il la repérerait rapidement.

Hélas, ce fut Grindelwal qui la vit la première. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un long regard – qui faillit finir par faire partir Eileen – et enfin, Severus sembla se rendre compte de la connexion, car il tourna la tête vers elle.

Son regard lui envoya à la fois une certaine surprise, et une mise en garde évidente – il sembla même à Eileen déceler un soupçon d'agacement. Le sorcier reporta ensuite son attention sur Jones, qui présentait un cas concret de débordement des règles de duel, et il fit un commentaire.

Grindelwald, elle, continuait à fixer Eileen. Cette dernière se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait ainsi soutenir le regard d'autrui aussi longtemps – elle n'avait donc aucune politesse, aucune empathie ?

McNamara resta un instant à attendre dans le couloir qu'il sorte, mais il ne le fit pas, et elle décida d'aller déjeuner : son stock d'énergie était au plus bas. Elle allait défaillir si elle ne mangeait pas quelque chose – et cela serait la pire des humiliations.

Eileen fronça le nez en voyant la silhouette du Professeur McGonagall entrer dans la même salle de restauration. Heureusement, cette dernière discutait d'un ton animé avec Viktor Krum et le nouveau Directeur de Beau-Bâton. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne lui demanderait pas de nouvelle immédiate du pont.

McNamara se trouva un coin un peu isolé, et s'assit avec un soupir fatigué. Elle venait tout juste d'attaquer son repas qu'une silhouette s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme releva la tête et se figea.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Proposa Arianna Grindelwald, d'un ton tellement confiant et courtois qu'il aurait paru impossible de le lui refuser.

Eileen acquiesça en silence, sentant son estomac se nouer. La superbe créature prit place avec aisance. Sur son plateau repas : deux entrées, une large part de lasagne, plusieurs variétés de salade en accompagnement, des fromages, et deux desserts.

Eileen aurait pris cinq kilos rien qu'avec ce repas.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ? Demanda Arianna en attaquant ses entrées avec toute la spontanéité du monde.

\- Pas que je me souvienne, répondit Eileen.

C'était la réponse la plus honnête qu'elle pouvait lui servir, compte tenu de ses tendances amnésiques.

\- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous à Poudlard ?

\- Bientôt cinq mois.

\- En tant que Professeur des Potions, c'est cela ? S'amusa Arianna.

\- Oui.

\- Et quel genre de mentor est le terrible Professeur Rogue ? Poursuivit Grindelwald d'un ton ironique. C'est probablement l'homme le moins patient et le plus tranchant de toute l'histoire de la Magie !

\- Je le trouve plutôt patient, à la vérité. Il a juste tendance à réagir assez abruptement, face à l'incompétence.

Arianna, qui buvait une gorgée d'eau, lui servit un regard pétillant :

\- Comme c'est habilement formulé. Je comprends que vous ayez réussi à percer sa carapace. Vous êtes toujours aussi honnête ?

\- Autant que faire se peut, répondit Eileen, quoique perturbée.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ?

Eileen remarqua qu'elle n'avait, en effet, pas encore touché à son plateau repas. Elle attaqua sa salade avec automatisme. Puis, au bout d'un silence qui lui parut gênant, elle se poussa à demander :

\- Et vous, depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous à Dursmtang ?

\- J'y ai enseigné pendant six ans sous une fausse identité. Puis j'ai décidé de révéler mes origines à Karkarov et Krum l'année passée, à la suite de quoi je me suis lancée sur un projet annexe au Ministerium. Désormais j'officie en tant qu'assistante en maléfices à l'Ecole, et conseillère en règlementation sur les arts obscurs, au Ministerium.

McNamara obtempéra pensivement. Puis Arianna reprit :

\- Severus dit que vous avez un niveau en sortilèges de défense tout à fait satisfaisant. Venant de sa part, cela équivaut à une déclaration d'amour, plaisanta Arianna. J'aimerais beaucoup vous affronter, dans un duel amical. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Eileen observa la jeune femme d'un air perdu. Puis elle dit :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je… Suis terriblement mauvaise en duels. Ma spécialité, c'est les Maisons Hantées, les Sarcophages, les cités interdites… J'ai une très faible endurance. Rien que jeter les sortilèges de protection sur l'enceinte de l'école ce matin, m'a épuisée… Je crains que le combat ne soit pas à armes égales.

\- Allons, la taquina Arianna. Je vous promets d'y aller doucement.

La fierté personnelle d'Eileen lui envoya un petit pic dans l'estomac, la contraignant à relever le défi :

\- Alors si vous le promettez… Sourit-elle d'un air faussement rassuré.

\- Haaaaa, voilà qui est parlé, s'enchanta Grindelwald. Disons demain ?

\- Entendu, se força à répondre Eileen.

\- Fabuleux, déclara Arianna en se levant de table. Bonne fin de déjeuner !

Puis elle repartit avec son plateau repas, encore à moitié plein, et alla s'asseoir à la table du Professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci était déjà complète, mais Arianna leur servit son plus beau sourire en attrapant une chaise annexe, qu'elle apporta avec elle – et ils durent se décaler pour lui faire place.

Eileen secoua la tête : « Quelle femme », pensa-t-elle, presque plus admirative que jalouse. Elle ne faisait, clairement, pas le poids. Elle finit tranquillement son repas léger, alla débarrasser son plateau, et ressortit.

Son ventre était désormais rempli, mais ses jambes étaient encore frêles, et elle se sentait encore un peu patraque. Pourvu qu'elle récupère rapidement des forces, sinon elle allait se faire mettre en pièces au duel du lendemain…

Elle chercha Severus, et le trouva à la bibliothèque avec Jones et une poignée de robes bleues – sans surprise. Cette fois-ci, elle s'avança avec moins d'hésitation : elle tenait à peine debout et n'avait plus ni la force, ni l'entrain de jouer au chat et à la souris. Le sorcier sembla comprendre que sa visite était sérieuse, car il se leva :

\- Excusez-moi, fit-il auprès de leurs visiteurs.

Eileen attendit qu'il la rejoigne, s'adossant à une étagère :

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai rencontré un problème avec le pont de l'aile Sud. J'ai renforcé les sortilèges de toute l'école, mais le pont est couvert d'un sort d'indestructibilité, qui empêche la pose d'un sort de défense aux portes de l'école. Le Professeur McGonagall aimerait que vous vous en occupiez dès que possible…

Severus l'observa d'un air indéchiffrable, et contre toute attente, il demanda:

\- Vous êtes souffrante ?

La jeune femme sentit un petit nuage de chaleur se répandre dans son cœur et dans son ventre, touchée qu'il semble s'en inquiéter. « Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu », songea-t-elle. Elle lui servit une mimique un peu auto-dérisoire:

\- J'étais convaincue qu'en y allant franchement, le sortilège du pont finirait par céder. Une magistrale erreur de jugement.

Le sorcier fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris :

\- C'est ce qui vous a tant affaibli ?

Eileen prit une brève inspiration et obtempéra en silence. Severus sembla encore en douter, car il soupçonna, d'un ton légèrement accusateur :

\- Vous avez encore essayé de vous souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, assura-t-elle avec douceur, un petit sourire triste sur les traits tandis qu'elle secouait lentement la tête. Enfin… Quand j'ai essayé de briser le sort du pont par une incantation un peu personnelle, des fragments de souvenirs sont revenus et ont bloqué ma magie, mais… Ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Severus sembla la croire, car il déclara :

\- Nous reparlerons de ces souvenirs plus tard. Qui d'autre est au courant du défaut de protection du pont ?

\- Seulement le Professeur McGonagall. Vous, et moi.

\- Bien, dit le sorcier d'un ton adouci. Je vais m'en occuper.

Et il partit. Avant même qu'Eileen n'ait eu le temps d'en décider ainsi, elle lui révéla d'un ton las :

\- Arianna m'a lancé un duel, pour demain.

Severus pila net, et il revint vers elle avec une expression légèrement alarmée :

\- Vous avez décliné ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui laissait entendre que seule cette option était envisageable.

\- En premier lieu, oui, mais… (Elle grimaça) Elle a tourné ça de telle sorte qu'il a été difficile de fuir d'avantage.

Le sorcier lui attrapa l'avant-bras, avec plus de douceur que jamais, et il l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans les rayonnages, là où ils seraient désormais totalement à l'abri des regards :

\- Je ne veux pas, de ce duel, déclara-t-il tout bas.

Eileen haussa des sourcils légèrement surpris, quoi que charmée de cette implication :

\- Il ne m'enchante pas non plus, confessa-t-elle, de son intonation fatiguée.

\- Vous voyez pourquoi elle vous a proposé cela, n'est-ce pas ? Arianna est une duelliste redoutable, elle vous poussera dans vos derniers retranchements et vous fera ficher.

\- Ou alors, ironisa doucement Eileen, elle me collera une raclée encore plus rapide et spectaculaire que celle que vous avez servi à Krum ce matin.

Un éclair de satisfaction sembla traverser les prunelles de Severus, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt :

\- Vous devez vous rétracter.

\- Cela me parait délicat désormais… Compte tenu de son insistance, cela laisserait à penser que j'ai des choses à cacher.

Severus prit une brève inspiration tout en fixant un point dans le vide, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Puis il lui servit à nouveau un coup d'œil de mise en garde :

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, insista-t-il.

\- Je suis d'accord, souffla Eileen.

Le sorcier l'étudia encore un instant, puis il céda :

\- Montez vous reposer. Immédiatement – je ne veux plus vous voir de la journée. Et, plus du tout, de magie, jusqu'à demain. A quelle heure est ce duel ?

\- Surprise… Ironisa Eileen dans un murmure pas franchement ravi.

\- Evidemment.

Un membre des Nations Magiques Unies passa soudain non loin d'eux, la mine plongée dans les ouvrages environnant.

\- Je vais demander à Sibylle si elle peut me remplacer et aller placarder les règles d'accès à l'Ecole en raison des Tournois, à Pré-au-lard, et je vais aller dormir, en conclut Eileen.

\- Oui, murmura Severus.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, et finalement, Eileen sentit à nouveau poindre leur passive mais naturelle connivence. Elle retint de justesse un petit sourire, et les deux se séparèrent.

Sybille Trelawney était une femme tout à fait remarquable. Au sens propre du terme : ses cheveux frisés blonds-roux-blancs étaient tellement touffus, qu'ils lui donnaient l'apparence d'une plante méditérannéenne - quant à ses énormes lunettes loupes, elles lui prenaient la moitié du visage. Pour ce qui était du reste, ses vêtements étaient toujours très amples, savant mélange de modes mystiques et baba-cool.

Eileen l'adorait.

Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau, et la voyante, qui avait les mains plongées dans une sorte de bouillie obscure, releva la tête dans un sursaut. Elle plissa les yeux puis dit :

\- C'est vous, Eileen ?

\- Hello Sybille, sourit la jeune sorcière en entrant.

\- Vous êtes malade ? Demanda aussitôt Trelawney d'un ton prudent, en avisant la pâleur de son visage. Ne vous approchez pas si c'est le cas, je sors d'une grippe terrible, par la barbe de Merlin j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée, même Madame Pomfresh a reconnu que mon état de santé était fort peu solide !

Eileen, qui savait que Sybille se déclarait mourante à peu près deux fois par mois, lui sourit avec douceur :

\- Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste épuisée car j'ai trop forcé sur la magie ce matin. C'est pourquoi le Professeur Rogue m'envoie en repos forcé, et c'est pourquoi, je me demandais si vous pourriez me remplacer et placarder les annonces du Tournoi à Pré-au-Lard, cette après-midi ?

\- Et pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous en occuper vous-même et attendre ce soir pour dormir ? Demanda la voyante avec tout le naturel du monde. Ce n'est pas très fatigant, d'accrocher des papiers sur des murs ! Grimaça-t-elle ensuite, en retournant à la contemplation méditative de sa bouillabaisse.

\- Arianna Grindelwald m'a lancé un duel, demain, expliqua Eileen avec un soupir fort peu enjoué.

La voyante se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers elle :

\- Ha ! Cria-t-elle soudain dans un grand sourire qui illumina toute sa mine. Voilà qui va être intéressant. (Puis d'un ton à nouveau formel) Montez vous reposer, je m'occupe de ces affiches.

\- Merci Sybille… S'amusa Eileen.

Et elle retourna au dortoir, s'enferma dans sa petite cabane, s'apposa un sortilège d'insonorité, et s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Eileen McNamara ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, lorsque sa figurine de Coq se mit à chanter – celle-ci avait été programmée pour passer au travers des sortilèges assourdissants ou de sommeil profond.

La jeune femme s'étira avec un soupir d'aise, avec la sensation d'avoir dormi pendant au moins un mois. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise que personne ne soit venue la déranger la veille pour le fameux souper quotidien – Severus avait du parler du duel à Minerva, sans quoi jamais on ne l'aurait laissée zapper un tel rassemblement.

Elle se leva avec une méchante faim au vente, et prit une longue douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle se repassa en mémoire tous les sortilèges de base qu'elle avait appris à l'école, puis laissé de côté afin d'en utiliser des plus rares et plus redoutables.

Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à tenir Arianna en respect, tout en ne paraissant pas trop puissante ni dangereuse, afin d'éviter d'être ficher par le Ministerium. Quoique cela puisse bien vouloir dire.

La jeune femme se fit une tresse africaine, simplement ornée d'un ruban vert foncé – sa couleur préférée – assorti à la tunique qu'elle allait porter dans la journée. Puis elle regagna la salle de cantine, créée de toutes pièces à l'occasion de ce tournoi.

Eileen fut scotchée par le bruit de conversations et rires qui émanaient du self – puis soudain elle se rappela que les élèves avaient du tous rentrer hier. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en apparaissant dans la grande salle et en voyant toutes leurs bouilles jeunes et enthousiastes.

Les élèves n'étaient plus regroupés par Maison, car il n'y avait que des petites tables rondes de part et d'autres de leur nouvelle salle collective de restauration – mais au premier abord, ils avaient tout de même préféré rester dans leurs groupes habituels. Harry Potter repéra Eileen arriver et il lui servit un sourire et un signe de tête. Le reste de son groupe se retourna vers elle, et tous lui firent un petit coucou.

Eileen se servit copieusement en fruits et viennoiseries, et elle alla s'assoir à la table d'Hagrid et Madame Pomfresh. Les deux semblaient les plus récalcitrants à ce concept de tournois – ou du moins, ils étaient ceux qui le montraient le plus – et rien que pour cela, la jeune femme apprécia leur compagnie.

Une demie-heure plus tard, les Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall entrèrent à leur tour, aux côtés d'Arianna Grindelwald – les directeurs des autres écoles étaient tous retournés dans leurs établissements respectifs pour préparer la rentrée, ils ne se retrouveraient tous qu'à l'issue des tournois internes, lorsqu'il s'agirait d'opposer les meilleurs élèves de toutes les écoles confondues.

Minerva posa un coup d'œil satisfait sur Eileen, qui lui sourit en retour, puis elle tapa dans ses mains et aussitôt les portes se refermèrent et les lumières s'abaissèrent, exception faite du centre de la cantine où elle se trouvait désormais – faisant ainsi taire tout le monde.

Elle souhaita la bienvenue à tous les élèves, espérant qu'ils avaient bien profité de leurs vacances de Noël – puis elle leur énonça les règles des tournois à venir. Apparemment, chaque famille avait déjà reçu un courrier durant les vacances pour leur annoncer cet évènement – un premier dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Tous étaient emballés par l'idée. Ils étaient véritablement excités et pressés de commencer – savoir qu'ils n'auraient plus que des après-midi de cours pendant trois mois était à l'évidence l'un de leurs principaux motifs de réjouissance. Pour un petit groupe d'entre eux, avoir l'occasion de faire de véritables combats, en était un second.

Severus posa plusieurs regards satisfaits sur Eileen pendant ce discours – la jeune femme avait repris des couleurs, le sourire, et ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau. Comme il s'en rendit parfaitement compte lorsqu'elle lui retourna un de ses coups d'œil, de façon plutôt complice et reconnaissante. Cet échange bref mais sincère sembla le mettre de bonne humeur.

Puis Minerva laissa la parole à Arianna Grindelwald – son nom de famille provoqua des réactions surprises parmi les étudiants. Harry et Hermione se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, puis avisèrent Minerva, Severus et Eileen. Cette dernière éprouva pour eux une affection sans borne « au moins, je n'étais pas la seule de toute l'école à ignorer son existence… ».

Arianna s'exprima avec brio, maîtrise, humour et clarté, charmant l'ensemble des élèves en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Elle clôtura son discours en annonçant qu'en guise d'exemple, le Professeur McNamara et elle-même allaient se battre une heure plus tard dans l'arène principale.

Eileen sentit son cœur battre plus vite, mais elle se contenta de servir un haussement de sourcils et un sourire faussement ravi à Grindelwald. Les professeurs, comme les élèves semblèrent tous des plus enchantés par cette perspective – évidemment.

Puis les professeurs se retirèrent pour leur briefing du matin, tandis que les élèves finissaient de déjeuner tranquillement.

A huit heures précises, Arianna et Eileen regagnèrent l'arène principale. Elles n'auraient pas pu être plus différentes : Arianna avait une peau joliment bronzée, faisait une tête de plus, respirait la femme fatale avec ses longs cheveux roux et bouclés qu'elle avait laissés libres – et elle était vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, dans un pantalon et un pullover moulants, qui ne faisaient que souligner la finesse de sa silhouette.

Eileen portait une tenue moins classique et plus ample, dans un dégradé de vert et de noir, était coiffée d'une tresse, observait son entourage avec douceur, et se déplaçait avec discrétion.

Tout le monde prit place dans les gradins, les élèves riant par avance de ce qui s'apprêtait à se dérouler. Eileen vit Weasley et Jordan mettre des gallions dans un petit sac. « Des paris », songea-t-elle, amusée.

Arianna et Eileen se saluèrent, baguette devant le visage, puis chacune s'éloigna de dix pas. Le décor – un désert rempli de sables, de rocs, et de plantes piquantes, mettait Eileen à l'aise : le bruit extérieur était coupé, elle n'entendait plus les cris des enfants, et avait presque l'impression qu'elles étaient en fait seules au monde.

La jeune enseignante en potions chercha Severus du regard pour se rassurer, et elle le trouva aux côtés de Minerva et du Professeur Flitwick. Il la regardait d'un air grave. Puis elle ferma les yeux, histoire de rappeler à elle sa concentration, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle avait fait le vide dans son esprit.

Elle se retourna, puis Arianna lui fit un signe de la main de commencer. Eileen lança un Experlliarmus – on lui retourna un Protego, puis un Stupefix, qu'elle détourna contre un roc avant de renvoyer un Reducto.

Leur combat dura plusieurs minutes, et bientôt, Eileen eut fait le tour de ses sortilèges de cours – c'est alors qu'Arianna commença à lui envoyer des sorts plus rares. Heureusement, la jeune femme put se servir de ses contre-sortilèges personnels pour les éviter.

Elle comprit que l'heure était venue pour elle, soit de tout donner, soit de se laisser vaincre afin de ne pas prendre le risque d'être fichée.

Elle savait ce que Severus aurait voulu qu'elle fasse, bien qu'il ne se soit pas permis de lui en intimer l'ordre : se faire dominer, afin de s'éviter une surveillance étroite par le gouvernement. Qui fouillerait probablement dans ses origines, et risquait de trouver des choses intéressantes.

Alors Arianna lui envoya un sortilège en Fourchelang. Eileen en comprit le contenu : le ruban de ses cheveux et les lacets de ses bottes devaient se transformer en serpent. Elle dit aussitôt « Finite Incantatem » en avisant ses chaussures et ses cheveux.

Grindelwald leva un sourcil surpris :

\- Remarquable anticipation… On comprend le Fourchelang, donc ?

\- Juste les bases, mentit Eileen.

\- Ma formule était loin d'être basique, McNamara. Petrificus totalus !

\- Protego.

\- Attaquez donc, ou je vais être contrainte de me montrer moins gentille, lança Arianna.

La sorcière ne mentait pas, ses sorts commencèrent à gagner en puissance – Eileen recula d'un mètre sous son attaque suivante. Si elle ne s'était pas protégée, elle aurait fini à l'infirmerie aussitôt.

Elle aurait du abandonner avant que cela ne devienne si dangereux.

Arianna lui envoya un serpent, qu'elle agrandit par un sortilège d'extension. L'animal, d'environ deux mètres deux haut, fonça sur Eileen, qui dit calmement « Vipera MAXIMA evanescan instantatem ». Puis elle envoya un « Aqua Sempra », et le sol sous les pieds de Grindelwald se transforma en eau. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri en s'enfonçant jusqu'aux genous dans le mélange de sable et d'eau, puis elle entonna :

\- SOLIDIFICUS !

Et le sol redevint solide. Alors elle pointa sa baguette vers Eileen et murmura :

\- Incandescia totalus !

Un filtre de lumière aveuglant sortit du bout de bois et fonça sur Eileen, développant des flammes de plus en plus impressionnantes. Cette dernière cria un « Protego », mais sa bulle protectrice prit feu également. Elle sentit ses vêtements la brûler, l'air lui manquer, et sa peau transpirer. Puis elle renvoya un «frigorus totalus », et la vague de feu se solidifia en glace.

Arianna se figea de surprise lorsque l'embout de sa baguette se congela.

Alors Eileen décida de la mettre au tapis et lança un : « Expelliarmus » !

Hélas Grindelwald leva sa main gauche et répondit « Sangria Protecto ! ». Il s'agissait d'un sortilège de protection corporel sans baguette, connu pour protéger également les autres personnes, du même sang, dans la pièce. En outre, c'était le sort de défense de prédilection des parents ou des oncles et tantes.

Le sort revint donc à toute allure sur Eileen, puis la contourna pour attaquer un cactus, qui perdit toutes ses épines.

Arianna fronça les sourcils. Eileen aussi. Dans les gradins, les élèves n'avaient pas l'air de saisir l'ampleur de la découverte – mais parmi les professeurs, Minerva, Severus, Madame Pomfresh et Flitwich échangèrent des regards étonnés.

Eileen chercha Severus du regard et vit qu'il s'était beaucoup rapproché, désormais à l'entrée de l'arène. Il obtempéra brièvement, lui signifiant son approbation, et elle décida de conclure le duel. Consciente que la moindre goutte de sang mettrait un terme au combat, elle envoya un : « Diffindo ! ».

Là encore, Arianna cria « Sangria Protecto », et le sortilège fonça vers Eileen avant de disparaître de lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pesta Grindewald.

Alors elle envoya une boule de feu explosive à Eileen, qui l'évita de justesse, reculant encore d'un pas. S'ensuit toute une série de sorts plus forts les uns que les autres.

Eileen comprit qu'Arianna voulait lui faire utiliser le sortilège du « Sangria Protecto » pour confirmer ou infirmer l'hypothèse qui se formait tranquilement dans l'esprit de Grindelwald, mais elle tint bon.

La sorcière allemande lui envoya ensuite un « Feudeymon » qui embrasa toute l'arène. Avant qu'il ne lui parvienne, Eileen vit Severus tourner la tête vers Minerva – visiblement, il était à deux doigts d'intervenir.

En effet Eileen sentit le sol et l'air prendre feu autour d'elle – les enfants crièrent. Alors elle entona:

\- Transfigura spacionem !

Et les flammes autour d'elle disparurent, pour se téléporter plus loin dans la pièce… A savoir, juste devant Arianna Grindelwald. Eileen tomba à genoux au sol, brûlée de partout.

Grindelwald poussa un cri aigu lorsque le feu envahit ses cheveux, et cela poussa McNamara à lancer un :

\- Finito Incantatem ! (Puis elle enchaîna sur un) Difindo Minima !

Une coupure traversa la joue d'Arianna, et du sang coula. Aussitôt Minerva McGonagall annonça, d'une voix amplifiée par la magie :

\- DUEL TERMINÉ ! Félicitations, Professeur McNamara.

Tout le monde se mit à l'applaudir et à crier sa joie. Arianna se redressa, l'air sombre, et elle lança un regard assassin à son adversaire. Jones se précipita vers elle pour la soigner, mais elle le repoussa d'un coup de bras agressif.

Eileen comprit qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire une ennemie dangereuse. « Le véritable duel est encore à venir… », soupira-t-elle.

Elle retourna auprès de ses collègues. Elle servit à Severus un coup d'œil peu fier d'elle, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, ce dernier affichait une mine emplie de satisfaction. Elle lui sourit doucement, ses vêtements à demi-déchirés par le feu et des mèches partout dans les yeux.

Arianna vint près d'elle et lui tendit la main – mais pour la première fois, son regard ne communiquait ni charme, ni sourire. Eileen accepta de la lui serrer, et tout le monde les applaudit.

Puis Grindelwald partit d'un pas raide vers les appartements visiteurs, tandis que le tirage au sort pour les élèves commençait.

\- Je vais aller me changer, prévint Eileen à l'attention de Severus et Minerva, qui obtempérèrent en silence.

La jeune femme regagna le dortoir collectif des professeurs, et prit une nouvelle douche, mettant ses vêtements à brûler – ils étaient fichus, de toute façon, désormais. Elle se changea, se coiffa à nouveau – d'un chignon bas élaboré, se maquilla très discrètement, puis ressortit… Pour tomber nez à nez avec Arianna.

Cette dernière également s'était changée. Ses vêtements étaient flambant neufs – mais ses yeux, transmettaient une fureur à peine contenue :

\- Nous avons à parler, il me semble, commença-t-elle.

Eileen descendit doucement les marches dans sa direction :

\- Vous êtes en colère.

\- Rien ne vous échappe, ironisa Arianna. Pourquoi mon sort de protection familiale vous a-t-il protégé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mentit Eileen. Peut-être que nous sommes parentes éloignées – mon père s'appelait Anthony Black. Avez-vous connaissance de « Black » dans votre famille ?

La famille Black était probablement la famille la plus vaste de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne – ils étaient au moins un bon millier, à différents degrés tous des cousins éloignés. Il s'agissait probablement de sa meilleure répartie de la semaine.

\- Il y a quelque chose, chez vous, siffla Arianna en s'approchant. Et je vais découvrir quoi.

\- Je vous assure que…

\- Legilimens !

Soudain Eileen revit le souvenir de sa douche, des regards avec Severus, de leur duel, de ses rêves… Elle remonta vivement dans le temps et ensuite apparut sa discussion avec Trelawney, puis celle avec Severus dans la bibliothèque – leur rapprochement. Revint le déjeuner où les deux jeunes femmes avaient convenu du duel, ses attaques sur le pont, le duel de Severus et Viktor Krum, puis sa dispute avec Severus « Le contexte actuel ne permet pas de crise de ce genre ! ».

Alors Eileen rouvrit les yeux et elle cria :

\- FINITE !

Arianna recula d'un pas, et McNamara sortit sa baguette :

\- Comment OSEZ-VOUS ? Aboya la jeune sorcière.

Gindelwald sortit à son tour sa baguette :

\- J'irai chercher la vérité, peu importe où elle se trouve ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

\- PROTEGO !

Elles reprirent leur duel, faisant exploser des objets de part et d'autres :

\- Ca suffit, Arianna ! S'écria Eileen au bout d'une minute. Je vous dis que je n'en sais rien !

\- Vous mentez !

\- ASSEZ !

Les deux se battirent pendant près d'une demi-heure – avec des sortilèges d'un tout autre genre. Eileen finit par sentir sa peau saigner à plusieurs endroits, et son cœur se fatiguer :

\- ARRÊTEZ ! Supplia-t-elle.

\- PARLEZ ! Ordonna Arianna. LEGILIMENS !

A nouveau Eileen dut voyager dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire – elle volait sur le dos de Bellerophon, criait à tue-tête… Était dans la bibliothèque de sa maison, avec Severus…

\- FINITE INCANTATEM ! Résonna alors la voix du Professeur Rogue, dans le monde présent.

Eileen s'effondra au sol, essoufflée, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Arianna, expliquez-vous ! Reprit-il d'un ton impérieux, s'interposant entre sa collègue, et leur hôte.

\- Elle possède des informations sur notre lien de parenté, et refuse de me les communiquer ! Exulta Grindelwald.

\- Si cela est la vérité, c'est son droit, et cela ne mérite EN AUCUN CAS une intrusion forcée et ILLEGALE dans ses songes ! Scanda Severus.

Arianna secoua doucement son poignet, comme prête à attaquer Severus à son tour.

\- Prenez garde à ce que vous allez faire, prévint le Professeur Rogue, l'air soudain mauvais. Car il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, cela je peux vous le garantir.

Grindelwald poussa un cri rageur, et elle tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa cape et ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps-là, Eileen s'était relevée, et elle était allée s'asseoir sur le canapé qui marquait l'accès des dortoirs. Severus attendit qu'Arianna soit véritablement partie pour s'approcher d'Eileen :

\- Vous êtes blessée ?

\- Rien de grave, marmonna Eileen en pointant sa baguette sur une coupure.

Sa main tremblait néanmoins, et Severus posa ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme :

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Ca va, je…

\- Solvea Momentum, murmura aussitôt le sorcier.

Et les blessures se résorbèrent petit à petit. Eileen se releva doucement :

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, passant une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

\- Jusqu'où Grindelwald a pu remonter dans vos souvenirs ?

\- Jusqu'à chez moi. (Il se figea) Mais elle n'a pas vu… Quand on s'est … Enfin vous êtes intervenu à temps.

\- A-t-elle vu votre affiliation à Gellert Grindelwald ?

\- Non plus.

\- Bien… Se détendit Severus.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil surpris. Moi j'ai le sentiment qu'elle va continuer à creuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherche… Elle était si… Folle de rage. Pas curieuse, pas perdue, juste… Furieuse.

\- Ne comprenez-vous donc pas pourquoi ?

\- Non, souffla Eileen en lui jetant un coup d'œil un peu perdu.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas encore très bien, commenta-t-il presque plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Arianna Grindelwald a fait de son nom de famille sa force. Elle se sert de cette affiliation, à la mauvaise réputation, pour garantir son importance – elle est « l'exemple » que le Monde de la Magie veut donner aux sorciers partisans de Voldemort, la possibilité de rédemption et de célébrité, ainsi que de reconnaissance, que peuvent finir par obtenir les familles les plus sombres et controversées.

\- Mais je suis un bon exemple de tolérance et de pacifisme, moi aussi…

\- Justement.

Eileen ferma les yeux et secoua la tête :

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Severus posa sur elle un regard plein de douceur, ses yeux plissés d'un air presque fier :

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, parce que vous êtes d'une nature trop tolérante et trop généreuse pour concevoir qu'on puisse jalouser quelqu'un qui représente vos valeurs encore mieux que vous. Vous êtes trop pacifique et ouverte, pas seulement dans votre attitude mais également dans votre personnalité profonde, pour ne pas représenter une menace pour elle…

\- Elle aurait peur que… Quoi, que je devienne la coqueluche du Ministerium à sa place, car plus tolérante et moins bagarreuse ?

\- Et plus aimée, plus aimante, plus ouverte… Et plus puissante, ajouta Severus d'un air fier.

\- Cela je n'en suis pas sûre du tout.

\- Je le suis.

\- Severus, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu il y a cinq minutes, elle découvrait tout et bien plus – sans parler du fait que j'étais dans un piteux état. Même maintenant, je suis fatiguée…

Le professeur Rogue obtempéra, l'air grave :

\- Je sais. Si vous êtes en permanence fatiguée depuis quelques semaines, c'est à cause de moi, révéla-t-il.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Lorsque je vous ai poussée à vous rappeler vos souvenirs d'enfance, j'ai activé un sortilège d'amnésie qui puise son énergie dans la vôtre. Et qui l'a probablement toujours fait. A chaque tentative de vous rappeler ce qu'il cache, il utilise votre magie pour vous barrer la route – d'où vos migraines, et votre niveau d'énergie limité. En cet instant encore, l'intrusion d'Arianna lui a fait renforcer ses barrières… Mais même dans cet état de faiblesse, vous êtes parvenue ce matin à vaincre une duelliste puissante et rapide. Vous lui êtes supérieure en bien plus de points que vous ne le pensez…

Eileen observa sa baguette, puis elle posa un nouveau regard sur Severus et dit :

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on m'a posé ce sortilège ?

\- Je l'ignore, Eileen, répondit calmement le sorcier.

\- Si je vous demandais… De m'aider… A me rappeler. Le feriez-vous ?

Le Professeur Rogue garda le silence un instant, à l'évidence en train d'étudier les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle requête. Eileen souffla :

\- Vous n'avez pas à répondre tout de suite… Juste… Réfléchissez-y… Et redites-moi. Car tôt ou tard, je vais devoir m'attaquer à ce problème. Et même si je préfèrerais amplement savoir que vous n'êtes pas loin, s'il me faut me tourner vers des ressources différentes, je le ferai.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, promit Severus d'un ton sérieux.

\- Merci. Et… (Elle prit une grande inspiration et se força à avouer ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille) Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses. Pour hier matin… Pour vous avoir fui, et attaqué et… Pour notre dispute. Je ne suis pas aussi réactionnaire en principe… Réaliser qu'on avait modifié une partie de ma mémoire étant enfant, cela m'a rendue folle… Alors lorsque j'ai compris que votre potion m'avait également fait oublier plusieurs heures de temps à Liverpool, y compris… Probablement l'un des plus jolis souvenirs que j'en possédais, rougit-elle, j'ai perçu cela comme une véritable attaque, et… Je m'en excuse.

\- Je comprends, répondit Severus, les prunelles pétillantes de satisfaction. Il ne me réjouissait absolument pas d'endormir ce… Souvenir en particulier. J'espère que vous réalisez, que si je l'ai fait, c'était dans votre intérêt du moment.

\- Oui, assura la jeune femme, qui se rappelait désormais à quel point son sortilège d'amnésie la faisait alors souffrir.

\- Bien…

Elle fit une mimique un peu mal à l'aise, puis commença à s'éloigner :

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle. D'être intervenu, aujourd'hui encore... Qu'est-ce qui vous amenait ici, à l'origine ?

\- Exactement ce pour quoi j'ai officié.

\- Vous vous doutiez qu'Arianna allait me tomber dessus ?

\- Et vous auriez du vous en douter aussi.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait si tôt.

\- A la vérité moi non plus, reconnut Severus. Lorsque j'ai vu qu'aucune de vous deux ne revenait, j'ai compris qu'elle avait du agir à chaud.

Eileen obtempéra :

\- Je ferais mieux de retourner me changer et de revenir à l'arène principale…

\- Ne tardez pas.

Et Severus repartit. La jeune femme se sentit sourire doucement, touchée de son attention. Finalement, ils continuaient à faire leur bout de chemin, tous les deux…

Le reste de la journée fila à toute allure : les duels suivants opposèrent des élèves de différentes Maison, et on ne déclara aucun blessé grave.

Les cours furent plus condensés et relativement agités – mais cela s'arrangea au fil des jours. Arianna Grindelwald avait revêtu son masque de complaisance habituelle, et elle souriait ou flattait son entourage comme si rien ne s'était passé entre Eileen et elle-même, et comme si aucun professeur n'avait assisté à l'étrange réaction du sortilège de protection familiale.

Quinze jours après le début des tournois, Eileen profita d'une soirée tranquille pour étudier les ouvrages les plus complets de la bibliothèque de Poudlard en matière d'amnésie magique. Rusard avait mis tout le monde dehors deux heures plus tôt, et il avait savamment clôturé la pièce, mais elle était revenue en toute discrétion, à l'aide d'un sortilège d'invisibilité.

Il était bientôt 22h lorsque soudain elle entendit le sol craquer, près de l'entrée. Elle se figea, vérifiant son sortilège d'invisibilité, et souffla sur sa bougie, se rapprochant de la porte principale, baguette à la main. Soudain elle entendit des murmures – plutôt jeunes, et bientôt, Harry Potter apparut de dessous une cape magique.

Ginnie et Hermione étaient avec lui. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire « les grands esprits se rencontrent… ».

\- Professeur McNamara ? Demanda alors Harry. Je sais que vous êtes là.

Eileen haussa des sourcils surpris. Comment le pouvait-il ? L'avait-il vu rentrer dans la bibliothèque ? Impossible…

Alors Ginie rouvrit un parchemin, et pointa un doigt dessus :

\- On vous voit, Professeur, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Eileen s'approcha d'eux dans le plus grand silence, puis elle soupira et murmura « Finite ». Aussitôt, elle apparut – faisant tout de même sursauter les trois jeunes gens :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce document ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Une carte magique, répondit seulement Harry en reprenant le précieux document des mains de sa petite amie, pour le mettre dans sa poche de pullover. Un héritage familial.

\- Pratique, fit observer Eileen en haussant des sourcils impressionnés.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, répondit Harry. Cela fait deux jours que j'essaie de vous parler en privé. J'ai besoin de votre aide...

\- De mon aide ?

\- Oui.

\- A quel sujet ? Demanda prudemment Eileen.

\- Au sujet d'une… Créature un peu sauvage, avec laquelle j'ai du mal à communiquer, et pour laquelle j'aurais besoin… D'aide.

\- Ha, vraiment ? Ironisa Eileen en croisant les bras. Vous avez dégoté un Dragon, Potter ?

Les trois adolescents la fixèrent d'un air neutre, hélas par trop affirmatif. Elle cessa de sourire :

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

Il nous a sauvé la vie, expliqua Hermione en s'avançant d'un air ennuyé. Il était prisonnier à Gringotts il y a quelques mois, il gardait un coffre duquel Harry, Ron et moi devions prendre une arme… Nous avions les Mangemorts à nos trousses, ils nous a aidé à nous en sortir, puis il est parti… C'était un dragon affaibli, et maltraité. Il a réussi à s'échapper, mais on vient d'apprendre qu'il s'est fait à nouveau capturer, en Afrique Centrale.

\- En Afrique Centrale ? S'exclama la jeune femme. Où, exactement ?

\- Au Togo, précisa Ginnie. On a essayé de le libérer hier soir, mais il n'a pas voulu nous suivre – il est terrorisé…

Eileen les fixa tour à tour, puis elle dit :

\- Non mais vous plaisantez ? Et comment auriez-vous pu transplaner au Togo aussi rapidement, vous étiez encore là hier soir au souper ? Harry et Hermione, je vous ai vus à la table principale !

A nouveau les trois jeunes sorciers affrontèrent vaillamment son regard, attendant qu'elle comprenne toute seule.

\- Ron, souffla Eileen. Vous lui faites prendre votre apparence, Harry ?

\- Et Luna Lovegood a eu la gentillesse de prendre celle d'Hermione, répondit le jeune sorcier.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que c'est malin, dans le contexte actuel ? S'ils doivent se battre en duel à votre place, vous croyez peut-être que la supercherie tiendra ?

\- Professeur McNamara, je vous en prie, aidez-nous, insista Harry. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de conseils. Comment avez-vous pu dresser Bellerophon ? Il a une telle confiance en vous, vous êtes connectés… Je veux obtenir le même résultat avec Argos.

\- Argos ? Releva la jeune femme, sarcastique. Vous lui avez déjà donné un nom ? Dites-moi Harry, de quelle variété de Dragon s'agit-il ?

Ginie et Hermione lui servirent toutes les deux un coup d'œil hésitant, mais il avoua :

\- C'est un Pensedefer Urkainien.

Eileen ferma les yeux, puis alla faire quelques pas :

\- Bien sûr. La race de dragon la plus violente et la plus puissante de toutes ! Vous me mettez dans une situation impossible, Harry, grimaça-t-elle. Vous prenez des risques énormes, et en tant que professeur, mon devoir est d'en informer aussitôt la Direction, et de vous empêcher d'en prendre d'autres !

\- Je sais, souffla Potter. Mais je vous en conjure, aidez-moi à le sortir de là… Si vous saviez tout ce qu'il a enduré…

\- Il était envoûté par les Gobelins de Gringotts, réléva Granger avec un regard compatissant. Dès qu'ils secouaient une cloche très particulière, il était parcouru de violentes douleurs, tout ça afin de le forcer à donner accès aux coffres qu'il gardait ! Insista Hermione. Sans parler de ses chaînes, et de sa maigreur… Mais maintenant c'est pire encore, il est dans une sorte de centre de torture pour créatures magiques…

\- Ok ok, c'est bon, pesta Eileen, poings serrés. Je vais venir voir ça de plus près. (Les trois jeunes gens sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles). Mais à une condition : on ne tente rien de risqué, ou de stupide, ce soir, entendu ? On va en repérage, on analyse la situation, et on revient pour en discuter – pas d'action précipitée.

\- Tout à fait, promit Hermione.

\- Parfait, ajouta Ginie.

\- C'est ainsi que nous l'entendions, Professeur, obtempéra Harry. Suivez-nous. (Alors il avisa les ouvrages, sur la table) Vous nous préparez un cours sur l'amnésie magique ?

\- Non, se contenta de répondre Eileen avec un semblant de lassitude dans la voix, qui n'échappa à personne.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les ouvrages, et tous reprirent magiquement leur place originelle :

\- Allons-y, grommela-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il faut se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour sortir ?

\- Pas nécessairement, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire fier. Nous connaissons un raccourci.


	9. Chapter 9

Eileen ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit éclat de rire lorsque le trio d'adolescents fit apparaître la salle sur demande :

\- J'adore cette école, commenta-t-elle.

\- Vous n'avez encore rien vu, s'amusa Harry Potter.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, puis s'approchèrent d'un de ses murs, sur lequel le portrait d'une jeune femme au regard clair et doux et à la longue chevelure les observait avec bienveillance.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Eileen, attirée par ce visage qui lui paraissait étrangement familier.

\- Ariana Dumbledore, expliqua Hermione. La sœur du Professeur Dumbledore… Ariana, tu peux nous laisser passer, s'il te plait ? Il faut qu'on retourne voir Argos.

La jeune femme du portrait leur sourit, puis soudain le mur s'ouvrit. Eileen se nota de faire des recherches sur cette dame un peu plus tard – il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant, chez elle. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite. Et surtout, elle ne ressemblait en rien à Arianna Grindelwald – elle était beaucoup plus douce, plus simple…

En outre, elle lui ressemblait d'avantage, à elle, Eileen. Cette pensée était à la fois absurde, confondante, et rassurante.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit bureau, au-dessus d'une pièce bruyante. Au mur, de fausses têtes d'animaux étaient accrochées : sanglier, cerf, loup… Il y avait également des portraits de pirates, plutôt animés, et des étagères pleines de vaisselles et de livres mélangés.

\- On est où, là ? Interrogea Eileen, curieuse.

\- Bienvenue à la Tête de Sanglier, salua soudain un homme d'un certain âge, aux longs cheveux et à la longue barbe grise.

Il apparut de derrière un poteau, et croisa les bras d'un air fier de lui. Il portait un grand tablier, mais ses manches et sa tunique amples lui conféraient véritablement l'allure d'un puissant sorcier.

\- Bonsoir, fit le Professeur de Potion, surprise.

\- C'est le Professeur Eileen McNamara, présenta Harry à leur hôte.

\- Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, répondit le vieil homme d'un regard pétillant.

\- Voici Aberforth Dumbledore, le frère du Professeur Dumbledore – et d'Ariana bien sûr. Il est le propriétaire du bar, poursuivit Potter.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ? Percuta Eileen.

\- Non ma chère, répondit d'un air amusé le maître des lieux. Vous êtes à Godric's Hollow. Le Portoloin a été réparé, Potter – essayer de ne pas le faire exploser, cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-il en passant un torchon par-dessus son épaule.

Eileen posa un regard circonspect sur le groupe de jeunes gens en entendant cela.

\- Merci Aberforth, sourit Ginie. (Puis elle se tourna vers Eileen) Prête ?

\- Il est où ce Portoloin ? Interrogea McNamara, un peu perdue.

Tous avisèrent la tête de Sanglier, accrochée au mur.

\- Evidemment, souffla Eileen.

Le jour se levait tout juste sur le continent Européen, lorsque Harry, Ginie, Hermione et Eileen revinrent à Poudlard.

Ils avaient passé toute la première partie de la nuit au Togo, à étudier les défenses de « L'Incroyable Foyer Aux Créatures Magiques », une sorte de cirque répugnant où une multitude d'animaux et hybrides étaient faits prisonniers par une famille de sorciers particulièrement influente d'Afrique Centrale.

Et ils avaient passé la seconde partie de la nuit dans une résidence sorcière qu'Harry avait visiblement hérité de son parrain, dans le centre de Londres, à fomenter un plan d'évasion des plus spectaculaires.

Car une chose était sûre : Eileen n'allait certainement pas laisser ce pauvre dragon, subir les sortilèges de dressage et les maltraitances répétitives de ses geôliers. D'ailleurs, elle comptait bien libérer plus d'un animal lors de leur future intervention – et Hermione ne faisait que l'approuver.

Les deux sorcières avaient recrée, dans une chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd, un espace fictif de liberté où le dragon pourrait voler, chasser, et évoluer en pleine liberté. Hermione, bien qu'à bout de forces lorsque les 5h du matin avaient sonné, avait même ajouté quelques gibiers et quelques cavernes afin qu'il puisse s'y sentir en sécurité.

Puis à 6h, Harry, entre deux bâillements, avait réveillé Ginie – assoupie sur un tapis devant un grand feu de cheminée – et avait lancé le grand retour. Ils avaient regagné Godric's Hollow, puis le passage secret de la salle sur demande et enfin, à 7h du matin, ils avaient tous pu rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

Ce matin-là, Eileen se traîna jusqu'à la douche, qu'elle prit froide pour se requinquer, puis elle regagna la salle des professeurs pour le briefing quotidien des Nations Magiques Unies.

Elle fit acte de présence toute la matinée lors des tournois, mais prit l'heure du déjeuner pour dormir quelques instants – à l'issue de quoi elle absorba une potion revitalisante, et donna ses cours jusqu'à 17h.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginie, Neville et Luna firent comme si de rien était lorsqu'ils regagnèrent sa classe, juste après l'heure du déjeuner.

La sorcière prétexta une charge de travail considérable pour retourner dormir de 18h à 20h. Puis ils participèrent tous au souper jusqu'à 21h30. Ensuite, ils regagnèrent la salle sur demande, chacun de leur côté – exception faite de Ron et Luna, qui couvraient pour Harry et Hermione.

Ils n'organisèrent pas l'évasion non plus le deuxième soir : Hermione et Eileen étaient de connivence pour faire échapper également un Phoenix, une Licorne, un loup-garou enchaîné, ainsi que deux elfes de maison. Il leur fallait juste savoir où placer ces créatures.

Neville s'occupait de préparer le terrain d'accueil pour la Licorne dans la forêt interdite, et dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour les Elfes de Maison – pendant ce temps-là, Ginie essayait de convaincre son frère aîné, Charlie, de bien vouloir venir passer quotidiennement au Square Grimmaurd pour nourrir le dragon et aider le loup-garou, qu'ils hébergeraient jusqu'à ce qu'une meilleure idée leur vienne en tête.

\- Et le Phoenix ? Demanda Eileen, lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau de retour d'Afrique, et tandis que les trois heures du matin sonnaient.

Elle était allongée sur un sofa de la Résidence des Black, avec un ouvrage « Défenses maléfiques des zoo et cirques ancestraux » ouvert sur son ventre.

Hermione, qui marchait pensivement dans la pièce, tourna la tête vers Harry :

\- Le Professeur McGonagall s'occupe plutôt bien de celui de Dumbledore.

Eileen fronça le nez :

\- Si vous vous approchez d'une théorie selon laquelle nous prendrions le risque de révéler au Professeur McGonagall notre épouvantable plan d'évasion, menaça Eileen, autant que je démissionne immédiatement…

\- Hors de question, sourit Harry, amusé. Mais Fumsec pourrait s'avérer utile pour rassurer son confrère. Ils sont si rares, à notre époque…

\- « Fumsec » ? Sourit Eileen. C'est vous qui l'avez baptisé ainsi ou c'est son véritable nom ?

\- C'est bien son nom, assura Harry, amusé. C'était Albus qui lui avait donné… C'est un ami loyal.

Hermione ajouta alors :

\- J'espère que Ginie a pu convaincre Charlie de venir aider pour le Dragon et le Loup-Garou. Son expérience nous serait tellement précieuse…

\- Charlie adore les dragons, soupira Harry. Et il est très bien placé pour aider un loup-garou à s'en sortir.

McNamara s'étira :

\- Je pourrais prendre le Phoenix chez moi, si jamais on ne trouve pas de plan B.

\- Merci, dit Harry à son attention.

Soudain, un « crac » se fit entendre dans la maison – et tous se figèrent, échangeant des regards alarmés. Alors Harry interrogea dans le vide, se levant lentement de son large fauteuil :

\- C'est toi Kreattur ?

Un elfe de maison avec des touffes blanches dans les oreilles, vêtu d'une tunique blanche à la double effigie des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, fit alors son apparition en haut des escaliers, posant ses petites mains sur les hanches d'un air réprobateur :

\- C'était donc vrai ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix grinçante, en descendant les escaliers. Maître Harry, que faites-vous donc ici en pleine nuit ? Est-il vrai, que vous organisez le secours d'un groupe d'Elfes de Maison maltraités ? Vous devez savoir que la plupart des Elfes de Maison sont maltraités, et que vous ne pouvez pas tous les sauver. (Soudain il reconnut Eileen et sursauta) Et un Professeur, avec tout ça, et bien bravo !

Eileen rougit.

\- Salut Kreattur, soupira Harry. Ca fait plaisir de te voir. C'est Neville qui t'a parlé de ce plan ?

\- Neville en a parlé à Winky, qui m'en a parlé, Maître Harry. Est-ce bien raisonnable, après tout ce que vous avez du traverser ? Le jeune Maître continue à jouer aux héros, le jeune maître va finir par avoir des problèmes.

\- Je sais, Kreattur, répondit patiemment Potter.

\- Est-ce que le jeune maître a dormi, seulement ?

Harry haussa des sourcils coupables et touchés à la fois :

\- Je vais bien, Kreattur.

\- Il dit qu'il va bien, soupira l'Elfe de Maison. Il a à peine mangé et dormi depuis trois jours et trois nuits, et il ose dire au pauvre Kreattur qu'il va bien ! Il s'imagine que Kreattur n'a pas vu le sortilège dans la chambre à coucher de l'ancien oncle Rodolphus. Il s'imagine que Kreattur ne sait pas, qu'il s'apprête à accueillir un dragon !

Harry masqua un sourire impressionné. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé. McNamara haussa des sourcils surpris :

\- Vous êtes particulièrement bien renseigné, félicita-t-elle.

\- Kreattur a eu à s'occuper d'adolescents intrépides depuis cent vingt ans. Mais Harry Potter est bien le pire de tous, pourtant Kreattur en a vu, des têtes brûlées…

\- Merci, Kreattur, ironisa Harry.

L'Elfe de Maison observa Eileen McNamara avec une mine réprobatrice. Puis il s'approcha lentement, tout en la regardant dans les yeux, et il finit par émettre un « hm » mécontent.

\- Je suis la pire des profs, vous pouvez le dire, confessa-t-elle.

\- Arrête, Kreattur, demanda Harry. Ce n'est pas poli.

\- Ce qu'un Elfe de Maison a fait à cette sorcière, cela n'est pas poli, siffla Kreattur. Mais nous faisons parfois des choses bien sombres, lorsque nos maîtres nous en donnent l'ordre.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'enquit Eileen, sourcils froncés.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris. Kreattur retapa les coussins du canapé :

\- Vous devez faire preuve de plus de prudence, mon maître. Une idée bien étrange, que ces tournois – votre tour viendra bientôt. Le rouquin Weasley ne tiendra pas l'illusion une minute, lors d'un duel…

\- Ron est parfaitement capable, intervint Hermione.

\- Et les Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall sont aussi parfaitement capables de démasquer une telle fraude. Puis mon maître aura des problèmes. Ha ! Si ça se trouve, ils lui feront redoubler sa classe. Ou il se fera chasser. Cela serait bien la pire des humiliations, pour mon maître.

\- Kreattur, intervint Eileen, que voulez-vous dire par « ce qu'un Elfe de Maison m'a fait, cela n'était pas poli ».

\- Oui, et que veux-tu dire par « une idée bien étrange que ces tournois » ? Demanda Harry.

Kreattur les regarda tour à tour, puis il dit :

\- Retournez à Poudlard et abandonnez ce projet dangereux. Et alors, Kreattur vous répondra.

Puis il disparut dans un « crac » sonore. Les trois sorciers échangèrent des coups d'œil déçus et indécis. Quatre heures du matin retentirent à l'horloge comtoise, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à mettre par écrit les rôles de chacun dans l'évasion à venir. Une heure plus tard, Neville les rejoignit, apportant de bonnes nouvelles : Hagrid l'avait aidé à rentrer en contact avec Firenze, désormais chef de son clan de centaures, et celui-ci qui s'était engagé à prendre soin de la licorne qu'on leur apporterait.

\- Je ne suis pas rassurée par l'idée que vous ayez embarqué Hagrid là-dedans, soupira Eileen.

\- Hagrid est toujours embarqué, dans une mesure ou une autre, plaisanta Neville. Il est plus efficace que vous ne le pensez !

\- Mais si Minerva ou Severus lui posent des questions… Objecta Eileen.

\- Cela ne leur a jamais traversé l'esprit, assura Londubat.

Harry plissa le nez, mais il obtempéra :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas apporter une créature fantastique à Poudlard sans qu'Hagrid le sache. Il sera le gardien de notre secret. On peut lui faire confiance, je vous assure…

\- Si vous le dites, soupira la jeune femme.

Alors Ginie apparut, suivie de son frère.

\- Salut tout le monde ! Dit ce dernier.

\- Charlie ! Sourit Harry.

Tout le petit groupe s'étreignit, ravi de se retrouver. Eileen fut impressionné de voir à quel point il ressemblait à Ron et Ginie : mêmes cheveux, même teint, mêmes traits. Exception faite d'une balafre discrète. Ce dernier croisa les bras d'un air amusé :

\- Alors à ce qui parait, Harry, tu prévois un nouveau coup fourré.

\- Tu me connais, dès qu'il faut voler au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse… Ironisa Harry.

\- Un damoiseau Ukrainien des plus dangereux, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ricana Charlie. (Soudain, il repéra Eileen, et la salua franchement) Professeur McNamara, je présume ?

\- En effet. Enchanté.

\- On m'a informé que vous possédiez un Dragon dans votre demeure de Liverpool ? Hagrid et Harry n'arrêtent pas d'en parler… Sourit-il.

\- C'est exact.

\- Il faudra que vous me le présentiez !

Ils papotèrent jusqu'au lever du soleil, puis là encore, ils regagnèrent Poudlard à la dernière minute.

Le rythme se poursuivit ainsi pendant près d'une semaine : chaque nuit, ils peaufinaient leurs plans d'attaque du Foyer togolais, leurs rôles respectifs durant l'évasion – mais également dans les jours qui suivraient la libération des créatures fantastiques.

L'avant-dernière nuit avant la grande attaque, Ron débarqua au Square Grimmaurd – où Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ginie, Charlie, Kreattur, Hagrid et Eileen se reconfirmaient leurs interventions respectives à venir.

Il avait l'air furieux.

\- Ron ? Demanda Hermione, choquée. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens vous dire, informa Weasley, les joues rouges, que si jamais vous ne laissez pas tomber ce fichu plan… Je vous dénonce !

Un concert de huées lui répondit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ron ? Soupira Neville.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Ron ! S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Vous croyez pas qu'on a pris assez de risques, l'année dernière ? C'était pour terrasser le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, et ça valait le coup de se sacrifier – mais là ? Un dragon et des animaux fantastiques ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ce ne sont pas des sorciers qu'ils méritent moins qu'on se batte pour eux ! Protesta Hermione, sourcils froncés et poings serrés.

\- 'Mione, ce sont des animaux ! Te rends-tu compte des risques que tu fais prendre à tout le monde, pour les sauver ?

\- J'approuve ton approche, petit frère, félicita Charlie. Mais cela fait plusieurs nuits que nous finalisons cette évasion, et notre plan me parait parfait ! Regarde-nous, Ron. Nous sommes tous des sorciers capables. Ce coup de filet a toutes les chances de réussir, fais-nous confiance, un peu !

\- De toute façon, intervint Ginie, le Professeur McGonagall est en voyage d'affaires aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Tu ne peux prévenir personne.

Hagrid rougit comme une tomate :

\- Ne dites pas que je vous l'ai dit, supplia-t-il. Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est absente…

\- Le professeur Rogue, lui, sera là, menaça Ron en bombant le torse.

Tout le monde se figea. Eileen, qui trouvait cette scène touchante, releva vivement la tête de leur plan de bataille :

\- Mauvaise idée, prévint-elle, alarmée.

\- Très, mauvaise, idée, paniqua Hagrid.

\- Exécrable idée, confirma Harry. Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Toi, tu irais voir Rogue, pour me dénoncer, moi ? C'est ce que tu menaces de faire Ron, tu t'écoutes bien, là ?

\- Je ne veux pas que vous attaquiez ce foyer pour libérer ce dragon, un point c'est tout ! Rouspéta Ron, plus rouge que jamais.

Le reste de la nuit se passa en disputes, en menaces, puis en rires, et en réconciliation. La mort dans l'âme, Ron promit de tenir sa part du contrat, et de continuer à couvrir pour ses amis.

Puis tous regagnèrent Poudlard vers les 5h du matin. Dans une bonne humeur collective, quoique épuisés et excités à la fois. Eileen secoua la tête, touchée par leur complicité – et elle développa une amitié des plus sincères avec Charlie Weasley et Rubeus Hagrid.

Eileen dormait du sommeil du juste quand on lui secoua doucement l'épaule :

\- Eileen, aboya Pom Chourave. Eileen ! Briefing ! Ne vous faites pas plus remarquer que cela !

La jeune sorcière battit des paupières, épuisée, et elle se leva d'un bond, s'habilla à l'aide d'une formule, se coiffa sommairement et courut pour arriver en salle de briefing. Il était presque huit heures, la réunion touchait à sa fin :

\- Merci de vous joindre à nous, Professeur McNamara, cingla Arianna Grindelwald. Vous nous faites un bien grand honneur.

Alors Hagrid déboula comme une avalanche, les poils de sa barbe totalement hirsutes et une marque d'oreiller sur toute la partie droite de son visage. Ses cernes étaient si visibles qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de bleus. Il s'asseya bruyamment sur une chaise trois fois trop petite pour lui :

\- Pardonnez-moi. Une urgence à traiter. Enfin rien de grave. Mais juste, urgent, rougit-il.

Tout le monde l'avisa d'un air étonné. Alors Severus fit passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, et Eileen rougit comme une tomate, se contraignant à ne pas lui retourner ses coups d'œil. Quelle idiote, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entendu son réveil le matin-même ? Elle éveillait les soupçons de son entourage au moment le plus inopportun qui soit : la veille, de leur grande évasion programmée.

Grindelwald reprit son discours d'un air souriant, et acheva de présenter le planning de la journée. McNamara se leva pour sortir dès que le briefing fut terminé, bien décidée à ne laisser ni Severus, ni Arianna lui tomber dessus – et elle fut amusée de voir qu'Hagrid faisait de même.

Elle décida d'aller se cacher dans la salle sur demande, où elle prépara ses cours de l'après-midi en toute tranquillité, faisant apparaître un petit déjeuner copieux depuis les cuisines de Poudlard. A neuf heures précises, soit l'heure de début du tournoi, elle regagna l'arène principale.

Elle sentit que Severus la remarquait aussitôt, mais fit mine de ne pas sentir son regard sur elle. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, elle se sentit secouer nerveusement sa jambe – il continuait à l'évaluer du regard. Cherchait-il à percer ses songes ?

Eileen s'efforça à fermer son esprit autant que possible. Bientôt, elle sentit qu'Arianna également, l'observait sans aucune discrétion, et elle prit une grande inspiration. Ils arrivaient à fin Janvier, encore deux mois à tenir avec ces tournois. Courage !

Elle retourna à toute allure dans la salle sur demande à l'heure du déjeuner afin de finaliser la préparation de ses cours – et de ne pas avoir à adresser la parole à ses collègues.

A quatorze heures, elle regagna sa salle de cours – et adressa un sourire angélique au félin allongé sur le haut de son armoire de livres. « Le Professeur McGonagall », reconnut-elle. « Elle était supposée être en voyage jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! »

Par chance, elle avait magistralement bien préparé la leçon du jour, et elle parvint à faire participer ses classes avec succès. Minerva reprit forme humaine à la pause de l'après-midi, refermant doucement la porte derrière le dernier élève sorti :

\- Professeur McNamara, auriez-vous un instant à m'accorder ? Demanda-t-elle d'une intonation relativement sévère qui n'aurait guère pu obtenir de réponse négative.

\- Pour vous, toujours, Professeur McGonagall, répondit Eileen d'un ton plein de confiance en elle, qui la surprit elle-même.

Bien que probablement usée aux techniques de flatterie les plus subtiles, Minerva afficha tout de même une mine ravie :

\- Hm, vous êtes bien aimable. A la vérité, je tenais à m'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux, vous concernant ? J'ai noté, comme tout à chacun, votre fatigue et vos absences régulières. Y a-t-il quoique ce soit dont vous voudriez me parler ?

\- Merci, Professeur McGonagall, sourit Eileen, touchée. Rien que je ne puisse pas régler toute seule, je vous le garantie. Et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon retard de ce matin, qui ne se reproduira pas.

La Directrice de Poudlard fit quelques pas dans la salle des potions, puis elle observa les murs :

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, cette salle a toujours accueilli des sorciers brillants. Le professeur Slughorn, qui était l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion… Le Professeur Rogue, bien sûr, un des esprits les plus intelligents et les plus courageux de ma connaissance… Et vous, désormais, à l'esprit vif et à la bonté humaine rarissime, je dois l'avouer. Devenir Professeur de Poudlard est un honneur pour chacun, mais le demeurer, est un défi quotidien. Bien des sorciers extraordinaires ont du faire leur valise par le passé, et j'espère, sincèrement, que vous ne commettrez pas d'imprudences qui auraient le même effet. Il fut un temps, le Directeur de Poudlard avait les pleins pouvoirs décisionnels… Ce n'est plus entièrement le cas.

Eileen comprit parfaitement l'avertissement. Elle s'approcha de Minerva et s'adossa à une colonne de pierre :

\- Merci de ces paroles, Professeur McGonagall. Je suis parfaitement consciente de la chance qui m'a été donnée, et des responsabilités qui en découlent… Je ne perds pas de vue où vont mes valeurs et mes combats, cependant, ce à quoi je sais, le Professeur Slughorn, le Professeur Rogue, et vous-même, n'avez jamais totalement renoncé non plus.

Minerva plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais Eileen ajouta :

\- Je vais bien, Professeur. Et surtout… Je sais ce que je fais. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

La sonnerie de fin de pause retentit à nouveau, et aussitôt les élèves arrivèrent en salle de cours.

\- Je vous verrai ce soir, se contenta de céder Minerva, la mine pourtant des plus clairvoyantes.

Et elle repartit. Eileen poussa un très discret soupir de soulagement, et elle annonça une séance d'exercices pratiques à ses étudiants suivants, qui échangèrent des sourires excités.

Eileen était en pleine correction des devoirs des premières années, à 18h, lorsque Severus se présenta à elle. La jeune femme était presque surprise qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt. Il referma la porte derrière lui, dans une gestuelle assez similaire à celle du Professeur McGonagall :

\- Je vous dérange ? Demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Jamais, assura McNamara en lui servant un sourire avenant.

Et elle le pensait. Severus lui avait manqué, ces dix derniers jours – elle l'avait un peu fui par la force des choses, et elle était contente de ce tête à tête avec lui, aussi bref et intense puisse-t-il s'annoncer.

\- Vous avez été particulièrement… Occupée, ces deux dernières semaines, fit remarquer le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- C'est assez exact, dut reconnaître Eileen.

\- Puis-je vous demander la… Teneur, de ces occupations ?

Il était à nouveau rigide et distant, comme le Severus Rogue d'il y a cinq mois. Ainsi fonctionnait-il : seules des interactions quotidiennes permettaient de percer sa carapace. Un peu d'éloignement, et il reprenait son attitude taciturne et méfiante. Plus que jamais, il lui faisait penser à un dragon, puissant et ambigu, jamais totalement apprivoisé – bien que des plus loyaux en cas de conflit.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, Severus. Je devrais vous mentir, et… Je détesterais cela, sourit Eileen avec une honnêteté déconcertante.

Le professeur Rogue lui servit un coup d'œil réprobateur, et il fit quelques pas dans la salle, observant un ouvrage abîmé, que la jeune femme avait laissé sorti pour le réparer. Il dégaina sa baguette avec agilité et entonna :

\- Reparo.

Aussitôt la couverture du livre se ressouda, et il apparut comme neuf. Puis Severus envoya le livre voler jusqu'à son armoire de rangement, où il se posa doucement sur le reste des ouvrages.

\- Vous avez continué à essayer de vous rappeler vos souvenirs amnésiés, je suppose ? Demanda-t-il en l'évaluant intensément du regard.

« Il n'en est pas sûr », comprit Eileen. « Il soupçonne autre chose… ». Elle posa à nouveau le regard sur ses copies :

\- Cela vous surprend ? Demanda-t-elle en barrant une formule erronée sur la feuille du petit Hamilton. Que je puisse vouloir comprendre mon passé et mes origines, avant qu'une folle furieuse ne me les arrache ?

\- Non. Mais j'espérais que vous attendriez ma… Réponse, avant de vous y employer.

\- Je ne peux abuser d'avantage de votre bienveillance – vous m'avez déjà consacré beaucoup de temps, et d'aide. (Soudain, un détail lui revint) Je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment vous aviez pu lever le sortilège du pont extérieur ?

\- Il était indéfectible. J'ai du magiquement unir le point et l'enceinte de l'école en un tout, pour pouvoir rajouter un sortilège de protection sur la façade sud.

Eileen fut impressionnée de cette initiative :

\- Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, souffla-t-elle.

\- L'expérience, n'apporte pas que méfiance et austérité.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Quelle modestie, Professeur Rogue ! Puis elle lui servit un coup d'œil empli de douceur :

\- Cela je le savais déjà, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'approcha, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise – ce qui était plutôt rare – et il dit :

\- J'ai réfléchi à votre demande.

Eileen sentit son cœur louper un battement. Etait-il prêt à l'aider ? Si oui, elle était sûre de pouvoir un jour se rappeler son enfance – rien, ne résistait, à Severus Rogue.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'approche indolore pour y parvenir. Aussi je regrette de ne pouvoir vous promettre mon aide, révéla-t-il en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

La jeune femme sentit une vague de déception l'envahir, mais elle obtempéra lentement :

\- Est-ce la seule raison qui vous pousse à abandonner ? L'optique que je puisse en souffrir ?

\- Je crains que vous ne mesuriez pas avec exactitude l'ampleur de la souffrance dont je veux parler. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, votre sortilège d'amnésie puisse sa force dans votre propre énergie vitale. Le détruire, reviendrait à vider toute votre magie – peut-être même votre essence vitale. Nous parlons d'un état de faiblesse à la limite du trépas. C'est un risque, que je ne suis pas prêt à prendre.

\- Je comprends, souffla la jeune femme en posant sur lui un regard déçu, mais réaliste.

Puis elle retourna à la correction de ses copies. Un long silence s'installa, sans que Severus ne cesse de l'observer. Puis il finit par demander :

\- Allez-vous tout de même persister dans vos projets ?

Eileen releva la tête vers lui et elle répondit avec douceur :

\- Evidemment.

\- Malgré ce que je viens de vous dire ? S'agaça progressivement le Professeur Rogue.

\- Je le crains.

\- Vous avez vécu trente ans sans ce souvenir, pourquoi diable vous apparait-il soudainement aussi capital ? Cingla-t-il.

\- Parce que ce sortilège d'amnésie n'a pas lieu d'être. Quelle que soit la noirceur de mon passé, quels que soient les drames qu'il puisse receler… Ils font partie intégrante de moi, de mon histoire. Depuis que je suis revenue vivre au Royaume-Uni, des signes apparaissent, des visages inconnus qui me semblent familiers, de nouvelles rencontres qui s'avèrent par trop bienveillantes ou malveillantes, sans que je ne sache pourquoi… Plus le temps passe, et plus je sens que…

Elle plissa les yeux, hésitante, et retourna à la correction de ses copies :

\- Peu importe, à la vérité, soupira-t-elle.

\- Plus vous sentez que… ? Demanda Severus avec une très grande attention, tout en s'approchant encore d'un pas.

Eileen releva une dernière fois la tête vers lui, et elle dit :

\- C'est énorme. Ce qui est enfoui… Ce n'est pas un détail. Ce n'est pas une broutille. C'est gros, et c'est puissant.

\- Raison de plus pour vous en protéger, suggéra le sorcier.

\- Raison de plus pour m'en informer, contredit la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes trop obstinée !

\- Sans doute… Soupira-t-elle.

Severus posa un regard hésitant sur elle, puis il expira longuement :

\- Il y a peut-être une alternative, révéla-t-il alors.

Elle l'observa avec la plus grande des attentions.

\- … Je ne l'ai pas proposé en premier abord car elle demande… Une très grande confiance. Mutuelle, ajouta-t-il. Le sortilège utilisé par Arianna Grindelwald.

\- Legilimens ? Releva Eileen en s'installant confortablement dans sa chaise, derrière son bureau –celui-là même où Severus s'était assis pour l'interviewer cinq mois plus tôt.

\- Oui.

\- Un voyage dans les souvenirs, du jour J, à mon enfance ? Cela prendrait des semaines… Et des semaines.

\- Bien maîtrisé, le Legilimens peut être focalisé sur une période donnée, ou un endroit donné. Le sortilège d'amnésie attaquerait alors non plus son hôte… Mais l'intrus, qui essaierait de le lever.

\- Vous vous proposez comme bouclier humain, Severus ? Sourit la jeune femme, taquine.

\- J'ai la très mauvaise impression que vous risquez d'entreprendre des approches plus dangereuses encore, si je vous laisse à ce problème.

\- Moi, des tentatives dangereuses ? Oh c'est bien mal me connaître, assura Eileen avec une mauvaise-foi qui ne trompa personne.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Je sais, sourit la jeune femme. Et je vous remercie, de cette offre. Je vais y réfléchir…

\- Vous allez y réfléchir, ou vous allez tenter autre chose avant, et accepter uniquement si votre premier plan échoue ? Sembla s'inquiéter Severus d'un ton mordant.

\- Non, assura la sorcière. Je vous promets de ne rien tenter d'autre, tant que je n'ai pas pris de décision. Je n'imagine personne dans ma tête… Mais je pense que vous êtes l'une des rares personnes de ce monde, à qui je pourrais accepter d'y donner accès.

Les traits de Severus se détendirent, et ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, plus intense que les précédents. La jeune femme grimaça ensuite :

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

\- Oui, se reprit le sorcier, plissant les yeux d'un air approbateur. Je vous vois ce soir.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Puis le Professeur Rogue repartit. Eileen émit un long soupir de lassitude : sa tête allait exploser, avec tout ce qui lui se profilait à l'horizon. Il ne manquait plus qu'Arianna Grindelwald débarque à son tour dans son bureau, et elle craquerait…

Alors on frappa à la porte, et elle haussa des sourcils choqués. C'était une blague ?

Ce fut néanmoins le visage d'Hermione Granger, qui apparut dans l'encadrure :

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Professeur McNamara.

\- Hermione, rit de soulagement Eileen. Entrez, je vous en prie.

La meilleure élève des Gryffondors referma la porte derrière elle, et transmit à Eileen des nouvelles de leur plan à venir. Les deux jeunes femmes peaufinèrent les détails de l'évasion, puis Hermione repartit aussi silencieuse qu'un chat – tandis qu'Eileen achevait de corriger ses copies.

Elle participa au souper dans la salle commune, discutant tour à tour avec le Professeur Flitwick, Pom Chourave, Madame Pomfresh et Hagrid. Ce dernier regardait l'heure toutes les cinq minutes d'un air anxieux, et elle dut poser sa petite main sur son gros poignet pour qu'il se détende. Il se permit un sourire et avisa alors la table des Gryffondors, où Harry lui servait un regard confiant.

Puis la grande évasion commença. Eileen vit qu'Arianna Grindelwald la suivait à distance, mais elle put la semer grâce à la salle sur mesure, qui disparut aussitôt. « Il était temps de passer à l'action », pensa-t-elle. Les visites de Minerva, puis Severus – et désormais la filature d'Arianna, laissaient présager qu'elle n'aurait pu continuer ses petites escapades nocturnes plus longtemps.

Eileen était pressée que le dragon et ses co-prisonniers soient libérés, afin de pouvoir se focaliser sur sa mémoire d'enfance, et affronter les épreuves à venir avec un esprit plus léger.

Eileen préparait rarement ses interventions avec une telle minutie. Se déclarant néanmoins gardienne de la sécurité d'un groupe d'élèves dans cette entreprise, elle avait mis un soin tout particulier à anticiper les pires problèmes – elle partait avec un stock de potions et de sortilèges adaptés.

Hermione Granger, à l'évidence, avait fait de même, et au fil de la soirée, Eileen se rendit compte à quel point la jeune étudiante n'était pas seulement brillante, mais également anticipative et efficace. Une très grande sorcière, à n'en pas douter.

Faire évader les animaux du zoo fut facile – Charlie avait prévu des cordes magiques qui faisait rétrécir leur proie, et put faire rentrer le dragon, la licorne, les elfes, et le loup-garou dans une petite boite à bijoux.

Ce fut une autre histoire pour le Phoenix : l'oiseau avait été déplacé quelques heures plus tôt dans une sphère électrifiée, qui produisait une telle chaleur qu'il pleurait à longueur de temps – le sol, ensorcelé, récupérait ses larmes et les faisait tomber dans des petites fioles.

\- C'est ignoble ! Pesta Hermione en s'en apercevant.

Harry prit une inspiration colérique en acquiesçant :

\- Charlie ? Neville, et toi, rentrez, déposez le dragon et le loup-garou au Square Grimmaurd, amenez la licorne à Firenze et les elfes de maison à Kreattur. On s'occupe du Phoenix.

Charlie Weasley servit à sa sœur et Harry un regard peu rassuré. Eileen lui fit un signe du pouce :

\- Tout va bien se passer Charlie. Harry a raison, mettez déjà ceux-là à l'abri, c'est notre priorité…

A son corps défendant, Charlie finit par obtempérer et transplanner à Londres avec Londubat.

Ginie, Harry, Hermione et Eileen se regroupèrent à nouveau.

\- Hermione, combien de temps va durer le sortilège d'illusion d'optique ? Demanda Eileen.

\- Encore une heure. Ensuite, ils verront que les animaux ont disparu.

\- Bien. Je vais pousser l'audace plus loin, et te demander falsifier des corps morts d'animaux – les propriétaires ne doivent pas se lancer à leur poursuite, assura Eileen. Peux-tu y arriver ?

\- Je crois, oui…

\- Bien. Ginie, à mon signal, tu enverras une alerte aux autorités de la Protection de la Faune Magique, avec la baguette du gardien qu'on a assommé, surtout pas avec la tienne – c'est important.

\- Entendu, s'engagea la plus jeune du groupe.

Ensuite, Eileen se tourna vers Harry, qui lui sourit :

\- On va le libérer, ce Phoenix ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Allons-y, s'amusa Eileen.

Et ils burent la potion de polynectar qu'ils avaient préparé de longue date, prenant ainsi tous l'apparence du gardien assommé. Puis ils accédèrent à l'enclos, et libérèrent l'oiseau.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de sa cage néanmoins, une alarme assourdissante retentit, et toutes les grilles se fermèrent, empêchant ainsi leur transplannage.

\- Et merde ! Pesta Eileen.

\- Oh non, paniqua Hermione.

Ginie se précipita vers les grilles – elle, était encore à l'extérieur :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Tu envoies l'alerte et tu dégages Ginie ! Ordonna Eileen. MAINTENANT !

Harry obtempéra, et sa petite amie obéit. Puis Eileen tendit la main à Hermione et Harry :

\- Tenez bien le phoenix. GRISABELLA ! Appela-t-elle alors.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'elfe de maison d'Eileen apparut. Elle portait encore un petit tablier brodé, et avait un nœud rose dans les cheveux :

\- Maîtresse ? Paniqua l'elfe en apparaissant dans la prison.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, murmura Eileen. Emmène-nous à Londres – immédiatement.

Des bruits de pas et de cris bruyants retentirent, ainsi que des aboiements de chiens-traqueurs à dents longues. La petite elfe ne se fit pas prier, et elle téléporta les trois individus et l'oiseau en une pluie d'étoiles filantes.

Ils atterrirent en plein Leicester Square, et aussitôt Harry fit apparaître un passage invisible entre deux boutiques – enduisant le couloir d'un sort anti-moldu : quiconque s'en approchait se rappelait soudain d'une chose urgente à faire, et repartait.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite un porte-au-loin de leur connaissance, qui les mena près du Square Grimmaurd, où Ginie, Charlie, Hagrid, Neville, Ron et Luna les attendaient avec appréhension.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le groupe entier se mit à pousser des acclamations – Eileen y comprit. Tous se serrèrent dans les bras les uns des autres.

Et c'est ainsi, que Grisabella et Kreattur, firent connaissance. Les deux elfes se jaugèrent longuement, puis finirent par se détourner l'un de l'autre, les joues rouges pour l'elfe d'Eileen, et les yeux agrandis pour celui d'Harry.

Les deux sorciers s'en rendirent compte, et cela ajouta à leur bonne humeur du soir. Hagrid ne faisait que répéter à quel point Firenze et son clan s'étaient montrés reconnaissants qu'on leur amène une licorne aussi maltraitée, et à quel point la superbe créature avait henni de plaisir en voyant d'autres licornes apparaître devant elle.

Il félicita Kreattur également, car celui-ci avait su accueillir et rassurer les deux elfes de maison avec efficacité, leur attribuant des tenues officielles et des taches d'importance. A chacun de ces mots, le pauvre Kreattur se faisait de plus en plus timide, tandis que Grisabella semblait le dévorer du regard.

Charlie tapait dans ses mains avec énergie :

\- Argos dort, j'ai du lui donner un somnifère pour soigner ses blessures. Mais il a semblé comprendre qu'on ne lui voulait aucun mal, et il s'est laissé faire ! Pauvre bête.

Neville ne cessait de poser des questions, et Ron tenait étroitement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Cette dernière souriait jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- J'ai eu si peur quand les alarmes ont sonné ! Merci beaucoup Grisabella ! C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

Grisa rougit à nouveau et se cacha dans les jambes d'Eileen, qui lui caressa tendrement le bout d'une oreille :

\- Elle a raison, Grisa. Une fois encore, tu m'as sauvée la mise !

Ginie sauta au cou d'Harry, folle de joie, et il la blottit contre lui d'un air heureux. Luna se mit à danser de manière aérienne, puis soudain elle se tourna vers Charlie :

\- Et le loup-garou ?

Charlie s'assombrit :

\- Il n'a plus repris forme humaine depuis plusieurs années. Je n'arrive pas encore très bien à communiquer avec lui, on dirait qu'il a reçu un sortilège, le forçant à conserver sa forme animale.

\- Pauvre créature, dit Hagrid, ému. On ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle ?

L'aîné Weaslye fit « non » de la tête :

\- Là, il dort dans le même espace qu'Argos. Les deux semblent bien s'entendre…

\- Il faut réussir à lever son sortilège, assura Harry. Hermione, demain, il faut dévaliser la bibliothèque pour trouver comment faire.

\- Demain, coupa Eileen, la Gazette du Sorcier parlera probablement de cette évasion, et il est primordial qu'aucun de nous n'aie l'air fatigué, inquiet, soucieux, ou trop intéressé par un quelconque sujet touchant aux licornes, aux dragons, aux elfes-de-maison, aux Phoenix, ou aux loups-garous.

\- Elle a pas tort, fit Ron. Déjà que Rogue soupçonne quelque chose.

Harry et Eileen se figèrent :

\- Comment ça ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Je lui ai rien dit, OK ? Jura aussitôt Ron. Mais… Il m'est tombé dessus lorsque je regagnais la salle sur mesure.

\- C'est pas vrai ça, et tu nous dis ça que maintenant ? S'agaça Harry.

\- Relax, Harry. Je lui ai dit que je cherchais mon nouveau rat. J'avais prévu le coup, puisque j'avais pris un morceau de fromage et un attrape-nuisible (il les sortit de ses poches de pull). Je sais bien qu'il a le don de me mettre la main dessus dès que j'enfreins les règles.

\- Et tu es sûr qu'il t'a cru ? Demanda Eileen.

\- Il m'a laissé rentrer dans mon dortoir. Puis il est remonté dans ses appartements, et j'ai pu regagner la salle sur demande, alors… Je suppose, oui…

\- C'était très bien joué, Ron, félicita Hermione en posant sur lui un regard fier qui le fit sourire.

Eileen émit un « hm », un peu dubitatif, et elle dit :

\- Il vaut mieux rentrer. Le Professeur McGonagall aussi doit soupçonner quelque chose, sinon elle n'aurait pas annulé son voyage aux Etats-Unis.

\- Ha oui, rougit Hagrid. Navré pour ça, elle m'avait assuré quitter Poudlard pour quelques jours, pourtant !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, Hagrid, le rassura Harry. Et Ron ? Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de ce plan, alors merci…

\- Arf, avec deux professeurs dans le coup, ça ne pouvait pas mal tourner, n'est-ce ? S'amusa Weasley en avisant Hagrid et Eileen, qui sourirent.

Tout le groupe regagna Poudlard à tour de rôle. Ron et Hermione rentrèrent les premiers, puis ils envoyèrent des signaux lorsque la carte du Maraudeur leur confirmait que la voie était libre.

\- Arianna Grindelwald n'arrête pas de rôder dans les couloirs, révéla Neville, qui avait hérité de la carte, après que Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginie soient remontés. On va y aller avec Luna – gardez la carte, vous nous la rendrez demain.

Eileen obtempéra, puis elle leur fit signe de filer lorsqu'elle vit que la silhouette d'Arianna s'éloignait enfin. Dès que la porte de la salle sur mesure se rouvrit néanmoins, Grindelwald traversa les murs et regagna le couloir à une vitesse surprenante – heureusement, pas assez rapidement pour voir la porte se refermer.

« Elle a du transfigurer », pensa Eileen. Impossible d'être aussi rapide, sous sa forme humaine.

Elle avait du se transformer en insecte, en reptile, ou en rongeur. Eileen plia la carte, et sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître un matelas par-terre : elle allait dormir là pour la nuit. Alors, avant même qu'elle ne bouge son poignet, la salle s'emplit d'un lit magnifique, ainsi que d'un pyjama, et d'un verre d'eau.

La jeune femme haussa des sourcils surpris :

\- Cette pièce vient de se hisser en tête de liste de mes endroits préférés sur terre, avoua-t-elle à voix haute.

Alors le portrait d'Ariana Dumbledore lui sourit. Eileen s'allongea dans son lit en la regardant, et elle lui demanda :

\- Tu as du en voir passer, des élèves, par ce couloir…

Ariana lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait l'air si douce, si gentille… Rien à voir avec la version Grindelwald qui rôdait à cet étage : Eileen pouvait voir sur la carte, son nom marcher en cercle non loin de la salle sur demande.

Aberforth aussi, avait l'air des plus gentils. Il avait veillé à ce que le passage ne s'ouvre que pour ce groupe-ci, et il s'était montré particulièrement bienveillant à l'encontre d'Eileen, la félicitant de ramener tout ce petit groupe en une pièce. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, chez lui, comme chez sa sœur.

« Grindelwald et Dumbledore étaient amis ? » Se souvint soudain Eileen.

« Oui. Jusqu'à un certain… Duel », lui avait répondu Severus.

Est-ce qu'Eileen possédait du sang de Dumbledore dans les veines ? Est-ce qu'Aberforth le soupçonnait également ? La jeune femme se releva de sous la couette et s'approcha du portrait d'Ariana :

\- Harry dit que tu es partie bien jeune… Que des Moldus, t'avaient fait du mal… J'en suis désolée.

Ariana tendit une main contre la toile et la caressa d'un revers de l'index, comme s'il avait s'agit de la joue d'Eileen. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Puis elle avisa le lit d'une mine affable, et l'enseignante comprit le conseil :

\- Oui, tu as raison. Le réveil va être dur.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois la carte. Arianna Grindelwald était désormais postée près de l'entrée du dortoir pour femmes des professeurs de Poudlard. Elle devait l'attendre de pieds fermes, prête à lui lancer un nouveau duel…

« Elle peut toujours m'attendre… », pensa Eileen, amusée, en s'installant confortablement dans le lit douillet.

Elle fit apparaître sa figurine de coq, avisa l'heure – bientôt quatre heures du matin – puis l'activa pour 6h45, histoire d'avoir un maximum de repos.

Elle eut le sentiment de ne dormir que quelques minutes, néanmoins : lorsque le coq sonna, elle dormait si profondément qu'il fallut que sa figurine saute sur son oreiller pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je vais te recycler en paire de chaussettes, menaça Eileen en se planquant sous la couverture.

Puis avec un long soupir, elle ouvrit la carte du Maraudeur. Arianna Grindelwald était retournée dans les appartements des robes-bleues. Bien.

Minerva, quant à elle, était déjà dans son bureau avec Severus. Les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Rusard dans la salle commune…

La voie était libre. Elle se leva, fit disparaître le lit, envoya un baiser au portrait d'Ariana Dumbledore qui le lui renvoya lentement – elle eut le sentiment que le tableau avait veillé sur elle durant son sommeil – puis elle sortit.

Elle regagna les dortoirs professoraux au moment-même où Pom Chourave en sortait. Cette dernière observa Eileen avec surprise :

\- Vous êtes bien matinale, Eileen, aujourd'hui !

\- Oui j'ai bien dormi, cela faisait longtemps ! Et vous ?

Sa consoeur grogna :

\- Oh, je n'aime pas ces nouveaux lits. J'y dors très mal. Vivement dans deux mois.

Eileen se doucha, s'habilla, enfila un petit déjeuner rapide et apparut à 7h30 précises, sous le regard soulagé de Severus, Hagrid, et Minerva – mais celui plus que revanchard d'Arianna Grindelwald. Cette dernière se montra particulièrement mordante, et elle se permit de rappeler des règles de sécurité et de confidentialité de l'Ecole. En outre, les sorties de l'établissement la nuit étaient interdites – car qui pouvait sortir, pouvait également entrer, et il y avait encore nombre de fanatiques à l'extérieur qui testaient régulièrement la solidité des barrières pour s'introduire et nuire aux élèves.

Elle énonça cette règle tout en fixant Eileen sans aucune discrétion. Cette dernière se contentait d'acquiescer d'un air des plus approbateurs.

Puis tout le monde se dispersa.

Eileen regagnait tranquillement les arènes, lorsque soudain Arianna Grindelwald lui barra la route. La sorcière n'avait pas même pris la peine d'attendre que le couloir soit désert – derrière elles, Minerva et Severus devant, des robes bleues.

Tout le monde les regarda avec étonnement.

\- Où étiez-vous passée, cette nuit, Professeur McNamara ? J'ai eu besoin de vos services, mais je ne vous ai pas trouvée, accusa aussitôt Grindelwald d'un ton clair et intelligible.

\- Navrée de vous avoir fait perdre un temps précieux. Je dors mal dans les dortoirs à cause des ronflements, et j'ai préféré me reposer dans un endroit plus calme.

\- Quel endroit ? Aboya Grindelwald. Je vous ai cherchée, partout – je vous ai vue filer en direction du premier étage, mais vous vous êtes volatilisée.

Severus Rogue avança d'un pas, et il fixa Eileen d'un air insistant. Minerva fit de même. Eileen secoua la tête :

\- Puis-je vous rendre ce service maintenant, ou est-ce trop tard ? Proposa aimablement Eileen.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Comment les élèves de cette école sont-ils supposés se conformer au règlement, si leurs professeurs ne le font pas ?

\- Je crois que vous vous égarez, Arianna.

\- Vous êtes sortie de l'école, cette nuit ! Accusa alors Grindelwald d'un ton qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

Le reste des professeurs environnants se rapprochèrent, à l'écoute du conflit.

\- Non, répondit calmement Eileen. Mais il est vrai que j'ai dormi hors de mon dortoir.

\- Et où cela ?

\- Je préfère ne pas vous l'avouer, j'aurais peur que vous ne veniez m'y attaquer par surprise **comme vous l'avait fait la semaine dernière à l'entrée des dortoirs, juste après notre duel** , répliqua Eileen, perdant patience.

Comme elle l'espérait, l'audience échangea des regards outrés et des « oh » déçus. Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança :

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement surpris et déçu, en avisant Grindelwald. Arianna, est-ce la vérité ?

La représentante des Nations Magiques Unies s'avança d'un pas vers Eileen, puis elle dit :

\- Vous possédez quelque chose sur vous, qui vous a permis de disparaître cette nuit. Sortez-le. Maintenant.

\- Vous déraisonnez !

Alors Arianna ouvrit sa main droite en fixant Eileen :

\- Accio objet magique !

La baguette d'Eileen sortit de sa poche et alla se loger dans la paume de Grindelwald… Ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur. Fort heureusement, Neville avait brièvement expliqué à Eileen durant la nuit comment faire disparaître le plan, et la jeune femme s'y était employée dès son réveil.

Arianna ouvrit fiévreusement la carte, sur laquelle une inscription apparut. Minerva, qui s'était approchée, la lut à voix haute par-dessus son épaule :

\- Les Maraudeurs de Poudlard souhaitent la bienvenue à Arianna Grindelwald, et l'enjoignent à cesser ses excursions nocturnes paranoïaques pour espionner les professeurs de cette école.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa – exception faite d'Arianna. Et, curieusement, de Severus. Ce dernier s'approcha, observa le parchemin, et se figea – posant sur Eileen un regard soudain moins conciliant. Le Professeur McGonagall, prit ensuite doucement le parchemin des mains de leur invitée, et lut à nouveau à voix haute :

\- Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue adressent leurs plus chaleureuses salutations au Professeur McGonagall, et la mettent au défi de ne pas corriger la revue de la Transfiguration Magique pendant au moins deux mois.

Nouveaux rires collectifs.

\- Un parchemin qui insulte son lecteur, sont-ce là vos occupations nocturnes, Professeur McNamara ? Demanda Minerva en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, d'un ton critique.

\- Un souvenir d'enfance, je ne m'en suis jamais lassée. Il m'aide à m'endormir… Mentit Eileen avec une mimique un peu honteuse.

Tout le monde se détendit dans la pièce. Arianna Grindelwald afficha un sourire clairement forcé, puis elle dit :

\- Si je me suis trompée sur vos agissements, croyez bien que… Je vous présente mes plus… Sincères excuses. Mes avertissements, partaient des meilleures intentions.

\- Mais je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Eileen en lui retournant un regard sarcastique.

\- J'ose espérer, intervint le Professeur McGonagall, que vos incessantes attaques à l'encontre du Professeur McNamara, cesseront, Arianna ? Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même… Comment pouvons-nous attendre de la civilité et un respect des règles de la part de nos élèves, si nous ne leur montrons pas l'exemple ?

Eileen retint un sourire in-extremis. Arianna tourna la tête vers la Directrice de Poudlard et dit :

\- Vous avez raison, comme toujours, Minerva, se força répondre Arianna. Je regrette de n'avoir ni votre patience, ni votre expérience.

\- Cela viendra avec le temps, très chère, répondit McGonagall avec courtoisie. Le premier tournoi va bientôt commencer, hâtons-nous.

Arianna rendit sa baguette à Eileen –non sans lui servir un coup d'œil assassin en dépit de son sourire factice. Puis Minerva posa une main conciliante dans le dos de Grindelwald, l'enjoignant à la suivre en contrebas.

Pourtant, juste avant de partir, le Professeur McGonagall se retourna très brièvement vers Eileen et la fixa d'un air de mise en garde, qui n'avait plus rien de protecteur, ni de chaleureux. La Directrice de Poudlard tendit la carte des Maraudeurs à Severus, qui s'en empara calmement, puis elle reprit sa marche aux côtés d'Arianna.

L'ensemble des professeurs et des robes bleues suivirent Minerva et Arianna en parlant d'un air décontract – dépassant tour à tour Severus, qui marchait volontairement avec une grande lenteur, et Eileen, qui s'était rapprochée de lui dans l'espoir de récupérer le précieux document.

Une fois qu'ils furent derrière tout le monde, le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui désigna un couloir, où il s'engagea – et ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle de classe déserte.

A en juger par le coup d'œil particulièrement déçu et menaçant du sorcier lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière elle, Eileen comprit qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Je ne vais vous poser cette question qu'une seule fois, Eileen, déclara Severus après un long silence qu'ils avaient passé à se défier mutuellement du regard. Où, avez-vous obtenu ce document ?

La jeune femme voulut répondre « C'est un souvenir d'enfance. Ma mère, me l'a offert…». Hélas sa voix ne sortit pas. Il y avait dans les prunelles de Severus un éclair de colère contenu qui ne demandait qu'à exploser – pire que tout, un nuage de déception à peine masqué, marquait ses traits.

« Il sait », comprit Eileen. Bien sûr, qu'il savait : il avait veillé sur Harry Potter pendant 7 ans. Il avait forcément du croiser le jeune homme en balade nocturne avec ce document – sans compter qu'il était tombé sur Ron Weasley la veille au soir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Severus Rogue soit aussi omniscient ? C'était à vous rendre folle.

Eileen soupira et se détourna, allant faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Puis elle avoua :

\- C'est Harry Potter, qui me la confié.

Les épaules de Severus se détendirent aussitôt, et intérieurement, Eileen fut heureuse d'avoir été honnête. Elle venait de réussir la première épreuve de cet entretien. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas encore quoi révéler et quoi cacher au sorcier, mais elle avait trop d'estime et de respect pour lui, pour lui mentir ainsi, de but en blanc.

\- Et ce document, vous a-t-il permis de sortir de Poudlard ? Demanda ensuite Severus.

Eileen observa le plafond, prenant une grande inspiration, puis elle confessa :

\- Oui.

Le Professeur Rogue s'approcha ensuite d'elle, secouant le document dans le vide :

\- Comment ?

\- Une formule secrète permet de faire apparaître l'emplacement exact des gens, dans Poudlard.

\- Quelle formule ?

Eileen lui servit un regard rebelle pour toute réponse. Severus changea d'angle d'attaque :

\- Est-ce que… Des élèves… Sont également sortis, cette nuit ?

L'enseignante en Potions avisa ses chaussures. Puis elle obtempéra en silence.

\- Et vous avez permis cela, accusa le Professeur Rogue. Vous, dont la responsabilité est de veiller sur eux – veiller à ce qu'ils restent en sécurité, dans l'enceinte de cette école ?

La jeune femme s'adossa à un pilonne, lui servant un coup d'œil particulièrement coupable. Elle obtempéra en silence. Severus Rogue prit une longue inspiration. Puis il demanda enfin :

\- Et qu'est-ce que… Potter, son clan, et vous… Etes allés manigancer cette nuit ?

Eileen observa le bout de ses chaussures. Puis elle murmura :

\- Quelque chose qui devait être fait.

\- Quelque chose qui devait être fait ? Répéta Severus, y ajoutant une dose d'ironie et de colère. Vous vous imaginez peut-être être en position de parler par énigmes, Eileen ? Vous êtes à deux doigts de vous faire expulser de cette école !

\- Je comprends, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Ha, vous comprenez ? Releva furieusement le Professeur Rogue.

\- Severus, craqua Eileen, des élèves sont venus me voir pour me demander mon aide – et j'ai compris que si je n'acceptais pas, ils allaient tout de même entreprendre quelque chose de très dangereux, et très risqué, tous seuls – quand bien même je les dénoncerais ou les placerais sous étroite surveillance ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quel groupe d'élèves, c'était EUX. Et oui, j'ai pris la décision, de les accompagner, parce que je ne voulais pas les savoir, là dehors tout seuls dans le contexte actuel – oui, j'ai violé les règles de l'Ecole, plus d'une, et plusieurs nuits de suite. Et non, je n'en suis pas fière. Et oui, je sais que cela pourrait me coûter mon emploi.

Elle lui servit un regard à la fois las, honteux et peiné – affrontant ensuite le flot incommensurable de reproches silencieux qu'elle sentait émaner du sorcier. Puis, après un long moment où ils se contentèrent de cet échange muet, il reprit la parole :

\- Voici ce qui va se passer, maintenant, déclara-t-il. Vous allez me révéler absolument TOUT ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, et qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à ce document, à Harry Potter, et à vos excursions nocturnes. Et si jamais j'ai, ne serait-ce que la plus minime impression que vous me cachez une partie de la vérité, je vous expulserai moi-même de cet établissement – et je peux vous garantir, que cela marquera la fin de votre carrière d'enseignante en Europe.

Eileen ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Dilemme, dilemme. « Je pourrais aussi tout simplement démissionner », lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle la repoussa :

\- Prendrez-vous des mesures disciplinaires à l'encontre des élèves, si je vous révèle toute cette vérité ? Questionna la jeune femme avec douceur.

\- Cette décision ne regarde que moi.

Eileen secoua la tête :

\- Si vous voulez que je vous révèle absolument tout ce qui s'est passé, Severus, cette vérité aura un prix, et ce sera celui de vous engager à ne pas les sanctionner.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de marchander avec moi, McNamara ! Aboya le sorcier.

\- C'est pourtant ce que je fais. Le deal est simple : si vous ne me promettez pas une immunité intégrale pour ces élèves, je ne vous dirais pas un mot de plus. Et oui, j'accepterais mon expulsion, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

\- Ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous assumiez enfin le rôle de Professeur qui est désormais le vôtre – ainsi que ses conséquences. Ce que je souhaite, Eileen, c'est de croire que les erreurs de jugement que vous avez commises jusqu'à présent ne se reproduiront plus – hélas il semblerait que vous vous plaisiez à jouer avec la vie des élèves de cette école.

\- Non, uniquement avec la mienne, glissa Eileen, rebelle.

\- NE ME PROVOQUEZ PAS ! Tonna Severus.

La jeune sorcière sursauta sous le coup de cet éclat de voix. C'était la première fois que le sorcier lui criait dessus avec une telle énergie – ses paroles étaient parfois tranchantes comme des rasoirs, et son intonation cassante, mais s'était toujours montré d'un calme exemplaire. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer en chiens de faïence, puis Severus expira longuement :

\- J'espérais, pouvoir vous faire confiance, expliqua-t-il seulement, d'un ton déçu.

\- Et je suis désolée, d'avoir du agir ainsi dans votre dos. Véritablement, désolée… Je vous promets avoir fait preuve de la plus grande prudence. Tout s'est très bien passé, parce que j'ai fait en sorte que cela soit le cas – je n'ai pris aucun risque inutile, et me suis assurée que nos élèves n'en prenaient pas non plus. J'étais, excessivement bien préparée. Cela, je vous le promets. Et je ne demande qu'à vous le prouver en vous relatant la mission dans son intégralité… Mais pour cela… ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, jugeant cela inutile. Il savait quel était le deal, elle l'avait déjà suffisamment clairement énoncé.

Severus l'observa en plissant les yeux d'un air à la fois mécontent et calculateur. Puis il déclara :

\- Soit. Toute la vérité, et pas de sanction contre les élèves. Vous êtes consciente que cela ne vous protège pas ?

\- Oui, affirma la jeune femme. Si une fois que je vous ai tout raconté, vous décidez que je ne mérite plus ce poste, je me fierais à votre jugement, et je partirais, s'engagea-t-elle.

Le sorcier l'étudia intensément, puis il tira une chaise et s'y installa :

\- Marché conclu, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Eileen s'empara également d'une chaise, se rapprocha, et s'assit juste face de lui. Après une grande inspiration, elle commença à lui relater l'évasion du Pensedefer Ukrainien et des autres créatures magiques.

Elle ne lui cacha rien. De sa soirée à la bibliothèque de Poudlard après les heures d'ouverture, lorsque Harry, Hermione et Ginie étaient venus la trouver, jusqu'à sa nuitée précédente dans la Salle sur Demande, pour éviter les rondes de Grindelwald. Elle lui parla d'Aberforth, de Kreattur, d'Ariana Dumbledore, du Square Grimmaurd – des rôles de tout à chacun. Elle lui présenta toute la vérité, dans son intégralité – et leur discussion dura toute la matinée.

Severus l'écoutait attentivement. Parfois son regard s'adoucissait, parfois au contraire il se noircissait, mais à aucun moment il ne l'interrompit.

\- Un dernier point, dit alors le sorcier une fois qu'elle eut terminé. (Eileen l'observa avec une mine à la fois méfiante et inquiète). La formule, pour faire apparaître et disparaître la Carte des Maraudeurs ? Demanda-t-il en lui désignant le parchemin.

La jeune femme blêmit, observant le carrelage de la salle. Elle avait oublié d'exclure ce petit détail de leur deal.

Visiblement, pas lui.

Le sorcier ne la pressa pas, conscient qu'il était désormais en position de force : elle n'allait plus compromettre ses chances de rester à Poudlard après une aussi longue confession. Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'inondant de ses prunelles marron-chocolat – plus qu'incertaines, dans le cas présent. Puis elle avoua :

\- « Je déclare solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », pour faire apparaître la carte. Et… « Méfaits accomplis », pour la faire disparaître. D'un coup de baguette.

Severus la fixa encore un instant, puis il sortit lentement sa baguette et l'apposa sur le parchemin. Il récita les formules qu'Eileen venait de lui apprendre, et le parchemin dévoila sa véritable nature. Une discrète mais sincère satisfaction passa sur ses traits.

Puis il tendit le parchemin à Eileen. La jeune femme haussa des sourcils surpris :

\- Vous me le rendez ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Vous avez l'œil.

La sorcière afficha une mine brièvement accusatrice, mais elle accepta de reprendre la carte. Pourtant au moment où elle s'en empara, Severus la garda encore un peu entre ses doigts :

\- Vous direz à Potter de venir me trouver, lorsque vous lui rendrez cette carte. Et vous ne lui direz rien d'autre. Est-ce clair ?

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Lui rappeler le nombre de personnes qui ont donné leur vie, pour sauver la sienne – et m'assurer qu'il garde bien cela en mémoire, la prochaine fois qu'une idée de ce genre lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Avouez que c'était une noble cause, le poussa Eileen.

\- Certainement pas, se contenta de répondre Severus d'un air purement réprobateur.

\- Vous êtes en colère ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- A votre avis ?

\- Vous allez me faire expulser ?

Le sorcier l'observa d'un air plus confiant que jamais, et il dit :

\- Pas cette fois.

Eileen sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et il pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction :

\- Mais ne vous imaginez pas que vous allez vous en sortir à si bon compte. Je ne perds pas de vue que vous avez laissé votre ridicule empathie animale vous entraîner dans une mission qui aurait pu s'avérer bien plus catastrophique que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, je vous le ferai payer. En attendant… Pas un mot de toute cette histoire à qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Vous allez le dire au Professeur McGonagall ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Le Professeur McGonagall est directrice de cet établissement. Je ne pourrais m'assurer qu'elle s'en tienne au pacte que vous et moi avons conclu, ce qu'elle ne ferait probablement pas – et qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Ainsi, vous me forcez à mentir pour vous, et c'est bien autre chose que je vous reproche.

\- Je peux lui révéler toute la vérité, à elle aussi, si cela vous est pénible à ce point – cela ne me dérangerait pas, proposa Eileen sur un air de défi.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Demanda Severus en plantant ses prunelles sombres dans celles de la jeune femme.

La jeune sorcière affronta son regard un instant, puis elle finit par céder et soupirer :

\- Non. En fait non, je préfèrerais éviter.

\- Sage décision.

\- Allez-vous encore accepter de m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs, après tout cela ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une mine soudain inquiète, comme s'il s'agissait là de la seule véritable question d'importance.

Severus se leva lentement, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Puis il répondit :

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Il lui tendit une main, et elle glissa la sienne à l'intérieur, estomaquée de cette démonstration pacifique. Il la fit se lever avec douceur, et l'attira lentement vers lui, avisant son visage d'un air à la fois satisfait et fier. Il observa ses lèvres, et alors Eileen se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa. Severus passa un bras autour de sa taille, et elle se lova contre lui, pliant ses doigts chauds contre la joue du sorcier. Ils firent durer leur échange un long moment – c'était leur deuxième baiser, et il enflamma presque littéralement le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Attention, avec Grindelwald, murmura Severus à la fin de leur baiser.

\- Promis, souffla la jeune femme en lui servant un regard de pure vénération.

\- Allez, murmura-t-il ensuite en posant une main dans son dos, la poussant gentiment vers la porte de sortie.

La sorcière le quitta du regard à contre-cœur, et se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir :

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux de complicité pour toute réponse.

Eileen avait déjà entendu parler de l'adage « crime avoué, crime à moitié pardonné », mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'une personnalité aussi droite que Severus s'y plierait. Pourtant, il avait eu l'air particulièrement satisfait d'entendre tout ce récit.

Comme si quelque part, le soulagement de l'entendre lui raconter toute la vérité, effaçait qu'elle ait pu violer toutes ces règles et le tenir dans l'ignorance si longtemps.

Il devait avoir l'habitude de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux, pour apprécier ainsi la valeur d'une telle confession. Il devait aussi être rôdé aux bêtises et violations de réglement désastreuses des élèves de Poudalrd.

La jeune femme apparut dans la salle de banquet, et elle vit que Harry et ses amis la fixaient tous d'un air alarmé – il n'avait pas échappé à leur attention qu'elle n'avait pas été là de la matinée. Avec un soupir un peu délicat, elle décida d'aller à leur rencontre.

\- Des problèmes avec le professeur Rogue ? Devina Harry, la mine compatissante.

« Quelle perspicacité », songea McNamara. A la place, elle lui tendit la carte du Maraudeur, et lui dit :

\- Severus exige que vous passiez le voir.

Potter blémit :

\- Vous lui avez tout révélé ? Sembla-t-il comprendre.

Ses amis échangèrent des coups d'œil choqués. Eileen, elle, haussa un sourcil mal à l'aise :

\- Et je n'ai même pas le droit de répondre à cette question.

Harry ferma les yeux mais il obtempéra et récupéra le document :

\- Merci Professeur McNamara.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, assura le jeune homme.

Il se leva et sortit peu de temps après. Eileen ne fut qu'à moitié surprise lorsque, à 16h, toute sa classe apparut sauf lui. Hermione semblait confuse. Ron, lui, affichait une mine particulièrement ravie. Neville et Luna lançaient des regards sombres à leur institutrice.

Elle finit par se lancer à la recherche de Harry Potter le soir venu. Celui-ci lui servit un sourire à la fois triste et appuyé lorsqu'elle le trouva à la bibliothèque. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui :

\- Tout va bien Harry ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Professeur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas… Renvoyé, ou sanctionné dans aucune mesure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, et grâce à vous, il semblerait.

\- J'espère… Que Severus n'a pas été trop dur avec vous ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Harry posa à nouveau son regard sur l'ouvrage qu'il avait d'ouvert – un condensé des pénalités juridiques magiques pour les sorciers majeurs – puis il secoua la tête :

\- Pas plus qu'il ne le devait, se contenta-t-il de dire. Il va passer ce soir au Square Grimmaurd, il tient à rencontrer le Dragon, et le loup-garou.

\- Ha, commenta Eileen.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis navrée qu'il ait découvert cet endroit à cause de moi, Harry, s'excusa sincèrement Eileen.

\- Qu'il l'aie découvert ? S'amusa Potter. Oh non, Professeur. Rassurez-vous, il connaissait déjà le Square Grimmaurd. Bien avant moi, à la vérité, s'amusa Potter. Il connait Kreattur, il connait Charlie, il connait Firenze… A bien y réfléchir, il sait probablement plus de choses que nous tous réunis.

La jeune femme lui servit un sourire touché :

\- Je me suis souvent faite cette réflexion. Cela me rend folle, parfois.

\- Moi aussi, confia Harry.

\- Je pensais venir avec Bellerophon, ce soir, afin de rassurer Argos et d'essayer de l'amadouer plus facilement. Sachant que de toutes façons, Severus… (Elle se râcla la gorge). Hm, Severus connait aussi l'existence de mon dragon.

\- Evidemment, rit doucement Potter. Bien… Nous n'avons qu'à nous retrouver au Square Grimmaurd vers 22h, alors.

\- Deal, souffla Eileen, quoiqu'amusée.

Harry lui retourna sa mine blasée, puis il reprit sa lecture, sortant un parchemin et une plume lorsqu'il arriva au passage des « délits d'infraction et de vol à l'international ».

Eileen en conclut qu'il avait tout de même du se recevoir à la fois un savon, et une mesure disciplinaire, mais elle n'insista pas, et repartit.

Ils soupèrent, Severus donnant passivement la réplique à Arianna Grindelwald, assise à sa droite. Le Professeur McGonagall participait évasivement à leur discussion – mais visiblement, l'entrain de Grindelwald les laissait de marbre, ce soir. Eileen en éprouva une pointe de satisfaction.

Puis, vers 21h, elle prévint le Professeur McGonagall qu'elle devait passer chez elle à Liverpool à cause de son dragon, lui promettant qu'elle serait de retour le lendemain matin. Sa directrice obtempéra d'un air satisfait.

Eileen sortit de l'école à pied, afin de regagner Pré-au-Lard, soupçonnant Grindelwald de la suivre. Puis elle utilisa le porte-au-loin, et regagna sa demeure.

Revoir Bellerophon lui fit chaud au cœur, et elle lui raconta toutes les mésaventures des derniers jours. Grisabella, particulièrement en beauté, lui demanda des nouvelles des Elfes de Maison recrutés à Poudlard.

Eileen lui promit de faire appel à elle lorsque l'heure viendrait de quitter le Squatre Grimmaurd, afin de multiplier ses chances de rencontrer Kreattur, puis elle s'envola avec Bellerophon. Le dragon poussa un long rugissement enflammé, profitant de son sortilège d'invisibilité, puis ils regagnèrent le centre de Londres un peu après 22h.

Elle lui apposa un sortilège de réduction de taille pour rentrer dans la maison, et sourit à Ginie en découvrant que cette dernière montait la garde, baguette tendie. Dès qu'elle reconnut Eileen, l'étudiante baissa son arme :

\- Bonsoir, Professeur McNamara, dit-elle avec une courtoisie complice.

\- Salut Ginie. Harry et Severus sont déjà là ? Demanda le Professeur de Potions.

\- Oui. Ils sont dans l'espace de liberté recrée, avec Charlie et Hermione. Ils vous attendaient.

Eileen regagna la chambre de feu Rodolphus Black, et entra dans la commode, descendant de larges escaliers jusqu'à une grotte, qui donna sur une vaste pampa d'herbes, de forêts, de déserts, de torrents et de cavernes.

Argos était allongé, ses pattes repliées sous lui, non loin d'une rivière à l'eau claire. Il était si maigre, que sa peau paraissait translucide.

Charlie fit un signe à Eileen lorsqu'elle apparut, et il l'accueillit de suite avec une nouvelle mitigée :

\- Il ne chasse pas. On a du lui apporter un stock de nourriture…

\- Il y a touché ?

\- Un peu. Mais pas suffisamment. Et il ne chasse pas. Il vole peu, à la vérité…

\- Et vous avez vérifié l'état de ses ailes et des griffes ? S'enquit Rogue en croisant les bras d'un air étonnament impliqué.

\- Oui. Elles sont opérationnelles. Mais il est très faible. Voler lui prend trop d'énergie… Expliqua Charlie.

Soudain la poche d'Eileen se mit à gigoter, et Bellerophon sortit sa tête. Eileen tendit sa main, et il monta dessus, serpentant jusqu'à son épaule, de ses petites griffes acérées. Puis il produisit un petit cri, qui résonna tout de même suffisamment pour qu'Argos redresse la tête.

Eileen donna à Bellerophon des instructions en Fourchelang : il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre menaçant, ou brutal. Seulement qu'il aide un confrère, avec qui la vie avait été bien cruelle. Harry ajouta, dans cette même langue, que l'autre dragon était encore trop faible pour chasser, et que si Bellerophon pouvait l'aider sous cet angle, ils lui en seraient tous reconnaissants.

Severus, Hermione et Charlie observèrent la discussion d'un air captivé. Puis Eileen vérifia qu'elle avait l'approbation de Severus – et lorsqu'il obtempéra, elle lança le petit dragon dans les airs :

\- Finite Minima, déclara-t-elle.

Et aussitôt, Bellerophon déploya ses ailes avec puissance, reprenant la taille d'un dragon de plusieurs mètres de large. Argos se leva d'un bond, mais il vascilla un peu. Hermione sursauta et recula de trois pas, se plaçant machinalement derrière le Professeur Rogue.

Charlie et Harry s'avancèrent d'un mètre :

\- Il est superbe ! S'excita l'aîné Weasley.

\- J'te l'avais dit, sourit Potter.

Bellerophon vola un peu dans le décor, disparaissant des regards quelques instants, puis il revint et attérit en douceur sur une falaise, non loin de la rivière, où il s'approcha en douceur d'Argos, un cerf dans la gueule.

Il vint le déposer devant l'autre dragon, puis recula de quelques pas. Les deux se grognèrent dessus un moment, puis le Pensedefer Ukrainien avisa le groupe de sourciers.

Le dragon rouge, noir et gris émit un sifflement et un claquement de dents qui se voulaient probablement rassurants, puis Argos accepta d'attaquer la proie qu'on venait de lui apporter. Bellerophon l'observa d'un regard pétillant, puis il repartit avec lenteur, et prit à nouveau son envol. Argos acheva de se restaurer, mais il lançait toujours des coups d'œil méfiants envers Harry et son groupe.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser un peu tout seuls, suggéra Eileen.

Sa proposition lui valut un hochement de tête collectif. Pourtant, personne ne bougea, tous obnubilés par la beauté des deux créatures.

Enfin, Severus lança le retrait :

\- Laissons Bellerophon le rassurer pour cette nuit. Il a l'air d'avoir la situation sous contrôle.

\- Ca, c'est sûr, déclara presqu'amoureusement Charlie.

\- Maintenant, je veux rencontrer ce loup-garou, ajouta ensuite le Professeur Rogue.

\- Oui, obtempéra Harry.

Tous partirent dans la direction opposée.

\- Il ne sort pas de sa grotte, avoua l'aîné Weasley. J'ai essayé de lui parler et de le rassurer, mais il reste recroquevillé contre la roche. A ma connaissance, lui par contre, n'a pas touché à la nourriture qu'on lui a apportée.

\- Pauvre créature, commenta Eileen avec une peine ostensible dans la voix.

Charlie arrêta alors le groupe :

\- Pas tous en même temps, il s'effraie rapidement. Professeur Rogue, Professeur McNamara – allez-y les premiers. Harry, Hermione, vous irez lorsqu'ils seront revenus. Il panique lorsqu'il y a plus de deux personnes…

Eileen avança la première dans un long couloir obscur, et Severus la suivit étroitement, la main sur sa baguette. Le loup garou était assis contre la paroi rocheuse qui marquait le fond de la grotte. On lui voyait les côtes – il n'était pas bien grand, vraiment, et son regard était d'une humanité poignante.

\- Comment peut-on faire cela à des créatures vivantes, quelles qu'elles soient, pensa à voix haute Eileen, la voix raillée.

Elle se retourna en arrière, mais le tunnel possédait un virage, et le reste du groupe avait disparu. Elle s'avança un peu et s'accroupit par-terre, non loin de lui :

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, promit-elle. Je m'appelle Eileen McNamara.

L'animal observa Severus d'un air inquiet, les yeux rivés sur sa main droite. Eileen se tourna et remarqua l'arme :

\- Severus, ta baguette, murmura-t-elle avec un coup d'œil mécontent.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait et qu'elle le rouspétait de la sorte – le sorcier en haussa des sourcils hautement étonnés, mais une étincelle divertie brilla dans ses yeux. Il rangea son arme en silence, et s'avança avec douceur :

\- Nous sommes tous les deux Professeurs à l'Ecole de Magie, Poudlard, annonça Rogue en s'arrêtant juste derrière Eileen. Tu as du… Entendre parler de Poudlard ?

Les pupilles de loup-garou se plissèrent, puis il tourna à nouveau la tête contre la paroi rocheuse et colla son front contre la pierre. Eileen leva un regard tellement attristé vers Severus, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son crâne :

\- Il va lui falloir du temps, prévint-il.

\- Il est si maigre, commenta la jeune femme, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Il va reprendre des forces. Puis il reprendra confiance en lui. Et il reprendra sa liberté. Pour l'heure… (Il soupira) Il nous faudrait un loup-garou à l'état animal. La prochaine pleine lune n'aura pas lieu avant deux semaines, cela nous laisse le temps de préparer cette rencontre. Weasley, acceptera sûrement.

Eileen passa en position accroupie, puis elle s'avança doucement vers l'animal, faisant une pause après chaque nouveau mètre franchi. Elle tendit une main, vers lui.

\- Ne fais pas cela, protesta Severus dans un murmure qui traduisait sa désapprobation aussi clairement que s'il l'avait criée.

\- Ne lui fais pas peur, souffla la jeune femme en servant au sorcier un coup d'œil accusateur.

\- Eileen, s'il te donne un coup de patte ou qu'il te mord, tu es contaminée, lui rappela le sorcier. Eileen…

Cette dernière parvint à poser une main sur le crâne de l'animal, qui ferma les yeux. Elle le caressa doucement, jusqu'à sa nuque :

\- Tout va bien se passer, désormais, je te le promets. On va s'occuper de toi. Tout… Va… Bien.

Severus, qui avait à nouveau attrapé sa baguette, coupa sa respiration tout le temps que dura cet échange. Eileen caressa ensuite d'un revers des doigts, le creux qu'il avait sous les yeux :

\- Mais pour ça, murmura-t-elle. Il faut que tu manges. Si tu ne manges pas, tu vas t'affaiblir, encore… On t'a mis un peu de tout : du gibier, des fruits, des légumes, de l'eau… Tu prends ce que tu veux, c'est gratuit, ça ne t'engage à rien… C'est pour toi, juste pour toi.

Le loup-garou accepta de s'allonger tout doucement, et Severus ferma les poings, prenant visiblement sur lui pour ne pas intervenir.

L'animal posa sa tête contre le genou de la jeune-femme, et il ferma les yeux. Eileen lui caressa à nouveau le crâne, émue :

\- Tout va bien, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la roche, s'asseyant par-terre à côté de lui, et le blottit contre elle :

\- N'aie pas peur… Ajouta-t-elle en lui frottant affectueusement une oreille.

Severus resta tétanisé devant cette scène. Le loup-garou poussa un long soupir, et il rentra ses pattes sous lui, cachant sa tête dans les côtes de la jeune femme. Eileen le caressa longuement sur le crâne, et sur l'épaule :

\- Personne ne va te faire de mal, je te le promets, répéta-t-elle.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Harry et Charlie finirent par les rejoindre, poussés par la curiosité et l'impatience. Ils sourirent devant cette scène.

\- Bien. Ca, c'est très bien, souffla Weasley.

Le Professeur Rogue lui servit un regard aigu. Visiblement, il ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Puis il refocalisa son attention sur la jeune femme, qui désormais avait également fermé les yeux, comme prête à s'assoupir.

Elle finit par les rouvrir et dire :

\- Je vais dormir ici, cette nuit. Cela lui fera du bien, d'avoir de la compagnie…

Harry se figea. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il trouvait la proposition noble, mais risquée. Charlie grimaça et commença à ouvrir la bouche – mais Severus, fut le premier à déclarer :

\- Cela, Eileen, il n'en est pas question, annonça-t-il d'un ton calme, mais sans appel.

Charlie et Harry tournèrent la tête vers Rogue, étonnés de la familiarité qu'ils pouvaient percevoir dans cette réponse. Les deux professeurs de Poudlard échangèrent un long regard, comme s'ils poursuivaient l'argumentation par la pensée – et Eileen finit par céder :

\- D'accord. Juste cinq minutes de plus, alors…

Severus n'ajouta rien. Harry sourit, et murmura doucement :

\- Elle est extraordinaire, fit-il remarquer.

Charlie obtempéra lentement. Le professeur Rogue prit une brève inspiration, et la coupa, faisant appel à sa patience intérieure. Un nouveau quart d'heure s'écoula, et enfin, la respiration de l'animal s'apaisa. Elle devint plus lente, plus régulière. Il s'était endormi.

Eileen sortit alors lentement sa baguette de sa poche. Severus, brandit la sienne en silence, prêt à intervenir, tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Il vit qu'Harry et Charlie faisaient de même.

\- Insensae Nocturae Subsitum, murmura Eileen.

Alors elle put se décaler du loup-garou et se le lever sans qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle avait bougé. Une forme de substitution avait conservé l'emplacement d'Eileen, comme une sorte de fantôme de chaleur et de consistance, sans couleur et sans traits. Elle couvrait l'animal d'une sphère protectrice, endormissant également ses sens, pour lui permettre un sommeil profond.

Eileen ôta doucement son écharpe et la posa sur le corps canin amaigri, lui caressant une dernière fois le crâne. Puis elle recula doucement, dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'à revenir entre les trois sorciers – qui, tous, expirèrent de soulagement.

Ils repartirent tout doucement, laissant la créature se reposer.

\- Il est canon ce sortilège, s'enflamma Charlie une fois qu'ils furent retournés à la lumière.

\- Il m'était très pratique, pour Bellerophon, quand il était petit. Il ne supportait pas que je le laisse seul plus de dix minutes… C'était compliqué, pendant mes études.

\- Sans blague ! Rit Weasley.

lls virent que le dit-Bellerophon était désormais couché non loin du Dragon Gris, qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était étendu entre une dizaine de carcasses grignotées.

Eileen lui sourit, et son ami à écailles plissa les yeux d'un air satisfait, tout en posant à son tour sa large tête sur le sol pour dormir.

\- Bon, et bien… Je crois qu'on peut faire tomber la nuit, déclara Eileen en observant le décor. Hermione ?

La jeune sorcière, visiblement pas rassurée le moins du monde depuis le début de la soirée, et qui était restée à l'entrée de la grotte, sursauta :

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as du lire comment jeter l'obscurité dans un espace tridimensionnel crée sur mesure ?

\- Euh, oui. Enfin… (Elle avisa ses deux professeurs) Je crois.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Eileen.

Granger s'avança, sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le plafond et dit, tout en dessinant un cercle :

\- Nocturis.

Alors la luminosité baissa progressivement, et bientôt, un quartier de lune apparut dans le ciel étoilé. La température chuta également de quelques degrés.

\- Parfait, félicita Eileen. Je suppose qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, désormais.

\- Je ne dirais pas non, bailla Charlie. Fleur va finir par se demander ce que je fabrique encore dehors à cette heure-ci…

\- Ginie doit déjà dormir sur le canapé du salon, s'amusa Harry en obtempérant.

Eileen posa un regard doux sur Severus, qui lui en retourna un vibrant d'une émotion difficile à cerner. Ils laissèrent les trois autres sorciers prendre de l'avance pour regagner les marches, puis la jeune femme murmura :

\- Tu veux rentrer directement à Poudlard ? Je comptais passer d'abord par Liverpool ce soir, Grisabella pourrait passer me prendre… Tu es le bienvenu, si tu veux…

Severus obtempéra pour toute réponse. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard heureux. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la salle principale de la résidence des Black, ils furent surpris de voir que, non, Ginie ne dormait pas – au contraire, elle semblait particulièrement amusée.

Alors ils entendirent la voix de Kreattur :

\- Et voici la grande tante Marishka, c'était une femme très sombre, mais très respectueuse des traditions, présentait-il devait un large portrait aux coloris noirs et rouges. Je l'ai connue de ses quatre ans à ses soixante-six ans, lorsqu'elle fut incarcérée à Azkaban pour traffic de Moldus.

La silhouette de Grisabella pouffa dans des tons aigus :

\- Vous en avez vus, des sorciers puissants.

\- Oui, j'en ai vus, et revus, énonçait fièrement Kreattur. Voici ensuite les appartements du jeune maître Regulus…

Harry, Hermione, Ginie et Eileen échangèrent des regards amusés. Puis cette dernière dit :

\- Sinon, il y a toujours le Porte-au-Loin…

\- En effet, commenta Severus, d'un air pressé de partir.

Eileen perçut son envie, car elle salua le reste du groupe :

\- Rendez-vous demain à l'arène, Harry, Hermione, Ginie. Charlie, je repasserai demain soir jeter un coup d'œil sur nos invités.

\- Moi aussi. A demain soir, alors…

Puis Severus et Eileen partirent en direction du Porte-au-Loin, une fontaine de pierre superbement décorée, qui ne s'activait qu'au contact des sorciers :

\- Liverpool ? Revérifia Eileen en lui tendant une main.

\- Oui, assura Severus d'une intonation à la fois calme et contenue, en attrapant ses doigts fins et chauds.

Et ils transplannèrent au niveau du bureau de poste, non loin de la résidence McNamara. Eileen murmura la formule d'entrée en Fourchelang, puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Severus caressa ses doigts dès qu'ils furent entrés à l'intérieur de la maison, puis la jeune femme se retourna vers lui, s'approcha, et lui enlaça le dos, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Severus expira longuement – presque douloureusement, mais il l'étreignit avec force en retour, répondant à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es à la fois furieux et fier de moi, commenta la jeune femme entre deux baisers, tandis qu'elle lui donnait un petit coup de tête et qu'elle l'observait avec la plus douce franchise du monde.

\- C'est précisément le cas, répondit Severus en lui caressant la tempe.

\- C'était un gentil, loup-garou, sourit Eileen en l'embrassant sur la joue avec lenteur.

\- Tu es insupportable, soupira le sorcier, défaitiste.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, lui dit la jeune femme.

\- Ha, vraiment ? Releva Severus, l'air soudain mauvais.

\- Un tout petit peu, apaisa Eileen en attrapant ensuite ses mains pour entremêler leurs doigts.

Elle lui caressa les paumes et l'intérieur des poignets avec le pouce, puis avisa à nouveau ses lèvres. Severus ferma les yeux et l'embrassa avec plus de passion que précédemment, emprisonnant leurs mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, sur lequel il appuya pour la lover contre lui.

Puis Eileen l'entraîna vers sa chambre à coucher, et petit à petit, ils se dévêtirent mutuellement. La jeune femme sentit que le sorcier avait besoin que cette étape se fasse avec lenteur, et il se montra d'une grande douceur, à chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau nue qu'il dévoilait. Eileen le câlina fortement – elle pouvait sentir qu'il rendait les armes dès qu'elle le blottissait dans ses bras ou qu'elle lui caressait la nuque, ce qu'elle ne se lassait pas de faire, tout en lui servant des regards brûlants de désir.

Bientôt elle murmura un « vestido » et le reste de leurs vêtements disparut – ainsi, dans la nuit, ils laissèrent pour la première fois libre-cour à leur désir mutuel.


End file.
